A new generation
by 7thRaven
Summary: Im Jahr 2035 erholt sich die Menschheit langsam von den Wirren des Dritten Weltkriegs, nicht ahnend, dass sie bereits wieder in größter Gefahr schwebt. Erneut obliegt es NERV, die "Engel" mit Hilfe der EVAs und ihrer Piloten aufzuhalten...
1. Prolog: Death and rebirth

_**Prolog: Death and rebirth**_

**2000 a.d. - „Second Impact"  
**Am Südpol schlägt ein Meteorit von gigantischen Ausmaßen ein. Die Folgen - der Anstieg des Meeresspiegels, Naturkatastrophen, Bürgerkriege - sind verheerend. Die alte Ordnung bricht zusammen; die Weltbevölkerung wird um die Hälfte reduziert.

**2015 a.d.  
**Gerade als die Menschheit sich langsam von dem Schlag des „Impact" zu erholen scheint, muss sie sich einer neuen, völlig fremdartigen Gefahr stellen - den „Engeln".  
Der Geheimdienst „NERV" setzt die die humanoide Kampfmaschine EVANGELION ein. Während die Piloten, drei Jugendliche mit den Namen Rei Ayanami, Shinji Ikari uns Soryu Asuka Langley - den Kampf aufnehmen, schreitet das von der mysteriösen Organisation „SEELE" eingeleitete Human Instrumentality Project voran.  
Völlig unerklärlicherweise hören die Engelangriffe eines Tages auf; „SEELE" und das nicht minder geheimnisvolle „MARDUK"-Institut geben Entwarnung. NERV, SEELE und MARDUK verschwinden von der offiziellen Bildfläche.

**2029 a.d. - Beginn des 3. Weltkriegs  
**Große Teile von Europa und Afrika werden völlig verwüstet und durch biologische Waffen entvölkert - die Menschheit stellt wieder einmal unter Beweis, dass ihr Erfindungsreichtum in Bezug auf Tod und Zerstörung unübertroffen ist.

**2032 a.d.  
**Zerstörung des ehemaligen NERV-Hauptquartiers und der umgebenden Geozone; Tod des ehemaligen NERV-Kommandanten Gendo Ikari

**2034 a.d. - Ende des Kriegs  
**Die Überlebenden bemühen sich nun, das, was von ihrer Welt geblieben ist, wieder aufzubauen. In London 3 wird ein Engel gesichtet.  
NERV wird unter dem Kommando von Shinji Ikari, nun Leiter einer Forschungsabteilung der UN, ins Leben zurückgerufen. Das EVANGELION-Projekt, an dem die Forschung nie eingestellt wurde, tritt wieder offiziell in Erscheinung.


	2. Phase 1: Memories

_Splitter eines Bewusstseins, älter als die Welt...  
__Sie träumt, und ihre Seele erinnert sich.  
__Das blitzende Schwert, das sie einst geführt und das unzählige ihrer Gegner das Leben gekostet hat. Das düstere Tor, dessen Bewachung ihre Aufgabe gewesen war - und die Sense, Symbol ihres Status und ihrer Bestimmung. Zorn... und Liebe._

__

_**Phase 1: Memories - Can't turn back time**_

_  
NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, NEO-TOKYO 4 , 3. Januar 2035_

„Wie kommen wir voran?", erkundigte Kommandant Shinji Ikari sich ungeduldig. Ritsuko Akagi, die wissenschaftliche Leiterin des Projekts E, blieb jedoch unbeeindruckt. Sie fixierte den wesentlich jüngeren Mann kühl, rückte ihre Brille zurecht und blätterte durch ihre Notizen. „EVA-04 ist bereit für den nächsten Test. Die Ankunft von EVA-06 ist für morgen fünfzehn Uhr japanischer Zeit geplant. EVA-05 wird übermorgen gegen neun und EVA-07 gegen achtzehn Uhr eintreffen." „Sind die Piloten tatsächlich geeignet ? Wir können uns keine Fehlschläge erlauben. Die UN und die Weltöffentlichkeit behalten uns immer im Auge, und..." Die Wissenschaftlerin musterte ihn erneut, dieses Mal eher mitleidig; sie kannte den Kommandanten bereits seit seinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr, und aufgrund seiner naiven Art fiel es ihr manchmal schwer, ihm gegenüber respektvoll zu sein.

„Alle vier Piloten haben die Tests bestanden. Zumindest über Pilotin Himuras Ergebnisse solltest du doch wohl informiert sein..." Setsuke Himura war als Pilotin für EVA-04 vorgesehen und das einzige japanische Mitglied der zukünftigen Staffel - und gewissermaßen das Sorgenkind des Projekts. Aber das verschwieg Ritsuko ihrem Vorgesetzten wohlweislich. „Ja. Und die anderen ?" „Du kennst doch die Akten..." Ein leicht gereizter Unterton schlich sich in die Stimme der blonden Frau - immerhin führten sie diese Diskussion heute nicht zum ersten Mal. „Ja... ja, natürlich." Selbstverständlich. Besonders die Akte der Pilotin von EVA-07 dürfte für ihn von besonderem Interesse gewesen sein.

„David Ryan aus den USA, Riley Matthew Thornton aus Großbritannien..." „Und Tiaiel Akane Langley aus Deutschland." Shinji zuckte zusammen. „Ein seltsamer Name", bemerkte er abwesend. „Allerdings, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihre Mutter EVA- Pilotin war. ‚Tiaiel' bedeutet ‚Engel der Zukunft'." Der Kommandant schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Asuka das hier gewollt hätte." „Das ist nicht relevant, Shinji. Wir sind auf Tiaiels Mitarbeit angewiesen. Es gibt keinen Ersatz."

Soryu Asuka Langley war das Second Children, die Pilotin von EVA-02, gewesen. Und, wie Shinji sich selbst mit einem Stich von Trauer eingestand, seine große Liebe. Aber er hatte es zu spät bemerkt und aus einem Beschützerinstinkt (?) oder aus Trotz den allgemeinen Erwartungen gegenüber Rei Ayanami, First Children, geheiratet. Asuka blieb nicht einmal bis zur Hochzeit; sie kehrte überstürzt nach Deutschland zurück und brach den Kontakt vollständig ab.

Shinji würde nie eine Möglichkeit haben, seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen; Asuka war tot, gestorben in den Trümmern ihres zerbombten Hauses. Ausgerechnet sie, die immer unbesiegbar zu sein schien. Ausgerechnet Asuka... Die Nachricht von ihrem Tod hatte ihn mehr getroffen als die Tatsache, dass seine Frau ihn vor zwei Jahren verlassen hatte und mittlerweile als vermisst registriert war. Es war nie Liebe gewesen - jedenfalls nicht auf diese Art - und nach der Wiederaufnahme des Projekts hatten sie sich noch mehr voneinander entfernt. Eines Tages hatte Rei einfach ihre Sachen gepackt und war kommentarlos fortgegangen; seitdem hatte Shinji nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Alles hatte sich verändert...

Manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich, er könnte wieder der naive Junge von damals sein. Aber man konnte die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Leider. Vielleicht hätte er Asuka aufhalten können. Vielleicht hätte sie den Krieg überlebt. Vielleicht hätten sie durch den Einsatz der EVAs den Krieg drastisch abkürzen können. Vielleicht... vielleicht...

„Kommandant Ikari? Sollen wir den ersten Test heute noch durchführen?" „Ja. Wann können wir anfangen?" „EVA-04 ist bereit." Typisch Ritsuko. Sie hätte den Test mit oder ohne seine Einwilligung durchgeführt. Manchmal fragte Shinji sich, wer hier eigentlich tatsächlich das Kommando hatte. „Gut. Sagen Sie Setsuke, dass sie sich bereit machen soll." „Hai."

Kurze Zeit später betrat das Mädchen in Begleitung einer weiteren alten Bekannten den Kontrollraum. Subkommandantin Misato Katsuragi, bereits zu Shinjis Zeit als Pilot Mitglied im Kommandostab seines Vaters, war eine der wenigen Überlebenden des Angriffs im Jahr 2032. „Hier ist sie, Shinji. Gestiefelt und gespornt." Misato war neben Ritsuko die einzige hier, die Shinji duzen durfte - immerhin hatte sie versucht, ihm ein Zuhause zu geben. „Gut. Wie fühlst du dich, Setsuke ?" Die Pilotin warf ihm einen scheuen Blick aus ihren dunklen Augen mit den langen Wimpern zu. „Danke, Kommandant, gut." „Hast du Angst?" „Ja, etwas..." Vermutlich die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. „Das kann ich verstehen, aber es ist alles nur halb so schlimm. Captain Hyuga wird dir im EVA-Cage alles notwendige erklären." Ritsuko schob das Mädchen energisch in Richtung Aufzug; Shinji und Misato sahen ihnen nachdenklich hinterher.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass sie im Einsatz nicht auch so schüchtern ist." Katsuragi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Laut den MAGI ist sie jedenfalls die geeignete Kandidatin." „Auch Computer machen Fehler." „Aber doch nicht die MAGI. Die haben viel zu viel Angst vor Ritsuko." „Misato - die MAGI sind nur Maschinen !" „Ja - aber Ritsuko kann verdammt giftig werden." „Allerdings, wenn diese kleine Transuse da unten den Test verpatzt - was ich durchaus befürchte." „Nur nicht zu optimistisch, Akagi-hakase" „Hmpf !"

Der Test war tatsächlich ein Desaster. Setsuke war so ängstlich und zaghaft, dass ihre maximale Synchronisationsrate bei katastrophalen 20 lag - viel zu niedrig für einen ernsthaften Einsatz. „Lasst ihr ein bisschen Zeit", meinte Misato beschwichtigend. „Sie muss zuerst ihre Ängste abbauen. Das war bei dir doch auch nicht anders, Shinji. Und wie Ritsuko schon sagte: Wir haben keinen Ersatz." Die Wissenschaftlerin zündete sich eine ihrer stinkenden Mentholzigaretten an. „Das kann ja heiter werden."

_

* * *

__NEU-HAMBURG, DEUTSCHLAND_

Erschöpft lehnte Tiaiel sich an den mächtigen Schädel von EVA-07; beinahe wäre sie auf dem schmalen Laufsteg zusammengebrochen. Es schien, als hätten die Engel etwas von der geplanten Verladung der EVANGELION- Einheit gewusst und diese zu verhindern versucht. Im Vergleich zu ihrem ersten realen Kampf hatte sich ihr diesmaliger Gegner als wesentlich stärker erwiesen, und das fast zweistündige Gefecht hatte selbst ihre Kräfte beinahe überstiegen. _Bloß nicht ohnmächtig werden... _

„Alles in Ordnung, Tia ?" General Jörn Hansen, Kommandant der UN-Basis Neu-Hamburg, betrat den Cage; respektvoll machten ihm die Techniker Platz. „Du siehst ja furchtbar aus, Kleine..." „Ich bin okay, Sir." Zweifelnd strich er ihr eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Das war ein bisschen viel für dich, was ? Erst der ganze Stress mit der Verlegung nach Japan, und jetzt auch noch der Engel... Aber du hast dich wirklich großartig gehalten." „Danke, Sir." Tia brachte immerhin ein schiefes Lächeln zustande. „Deine Mutter wäre sehr stolz auf dich." „Glauben Sie, Sir ?" „Mit Sicherheit." Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Asuka, ihre Mutter, ein Verhältnis mit Jörn Hansen gehabt hatte. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum sich der sonst so grantige, schlecht gelaunte General aufrichtig um Tias Wohlergehen sorgte. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die Sorge eines militärischen Befehlshabers um seine stärkste Waffe. „Hast du deine Privatangelegenheiten erledigt ?" „Ja, Sir." Sie hatte nicht viel, worum sie sich kümmern musste: ihre Habseligkeiten befanden sich bereits an Bord des Transporters, und es gab niemanden, von dem sie sich noch hätte verabschieden müssen. „Gut, dann ab unter die Dusche. Und beeil' dich, der Transport hat schon Verspätung." „Zu Befehl, Sir." Sie verpasste EVA-07 einen liebevollen Klaps. „Wir sehen uns dann an Bord, Großer."

Im Umkleideraum schälte sie sich aus ihrem schwarz-violetten Plugsuit, duschte im Eiltempo und schlüpfte in ihre Uniform. Eilig band sie ihr langes, noch feuchtes Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen, setzte ihr Barett auf und machte sich samt Plugsuit auf den Weg zum Hubschrauberlandeplatz. Dort erwartete sie bereits ein Helikopter, der sie an Bord des Transporttankers „Sturmvogel" bringen sollte - ihr Transportmittel nach Japan.

Als Tia und General Hansen an Bord kamen, wurde gerade der EVA-Tank mit LCL geflutet. „Tia..." Sie lächelte den General an, obwohl ihr gar nicht danach zumute war. „Ja, Sir ?" „Wenn irgend etwas sein sollte, egal was, dann melde dich, in Ordnung ?" „Ja, Sir. Danke, Sir." Sein Lächeln war mindesten so gequält wie ihres. „Bitte. Wir sind sozusagen unter uns." Einen Moment lang tat er ihr beinahe leid. _Was sieht er in mir ? Bin ich für ihn nur ein Abziehbild von Asuka ?_ „Schon okay - Jörn." Seine nächsten Worte bestätigten ihren Verdacht. „Du hast so viel von deiner Mutter... Genau so hat sie auch immer ausgesehen, wenn ihr jemand unterstellt hat, dass sie nicht alleine klarkommt." Er grinste verlegen. „Pass' in Japan auf dich auf, Mädchen. Und natürlich auch auf diese überdimensionale Konservendose." „Jawohl, Sir." _Keine Sorge. Deiner Superwaffe passiert schon nichts._ Jörn seufzte leise, als habe er ihre Gedanken erraten. „Gut, dann darf ich dir jetzt deine Reisebegleitung vorstellen." Auf seinen Wink hin näherte sich ihnen ein zierlicher blonder Mann mit Brille. „Major Kensuke Aida von NERV. Er wird dir weitere Informationen geben und..." „Und ein bisschen babysitten, ich verstehe." Tia salutierte etwas lässiger als üblich vor Kensuke Aida salutierte; sie war sicher, dass Jörn dieser Mangel an Respekt keinesfalls entging. „Konnichi wa, Aida-san." Ungeschickt erwiderte er den Gruß, wobei er sich beinahe seine Brille von der Nase geschlagen hätte. „Konnichi wa, Langley-san." _O weia. Was für ein Verlierer! Der Typ ist eine absolute Nullnummer !_ Offenbar glaubten die bei NERV, dass man ihr, nur weil sie erst fünfzehn war, einen derartigen... Was-auch-immer als Begleitung zuteilen konnte. Na, der würde sich noch wundern. Schließlich war sie nicht umsonst Soryu Asuka Langleys Tochter...

Jörn Hansen riss sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken. „Ich muss gehen, Mädchen, sonst schleppen die mich noch mit nach Japan." Ehe sie es verhindern konnte, umarmte er sie zum Abschied. „Lass' mal was von dir hören", murmelte er, als er sich verlegen über die feuchten Augen wischte. „Ja. Auf Wiedersehen, Jörn." „Auf Wiedersehen, Kleine." Er boxte ihr freundschaftlich gegen den linken Oberarm, und stieg in den startbereiten Helikopter.

Tia lehnte sich an die Reling und sah zu, wie die Hafenanlagen von Neu-Hamburg kleiner wurden, je weiter sich die „Sturmvogel" von ihnen entfernte. Wirklich ein seltsames Gefühl, auf einmal völlig allein zu sein, von EVA-07 natürlich einmal abgesehen. Nicht, dass sie viel zurückgelassen hätte; Asuka war tot, und ihren Vater hatte sie nie kennengelernt.

Ein Mädchen, das mit fünfzehn Jahren bereits einen Universitätsabschluss in Mikrobiologie hatte, Soldatin der UN war und außerdem noch einen EVANGELION steuerte, musste sich über Jungen sowieso keine Gedanken machen. Also kein tränenreicher Abschied von irgendeinem unreifen Milchbübchen, das sich an ihr festsaugte wie ein Blutegel... Und gewisse Leute zählten nicht. Offiziell existierten sie in ihrem Leben gar nicht. Die Presse gierte ohnehin ständig nach neuen Skandalen, und eine Publikmachung der Vorkommnisse wäre dem Ruf des betreffenden Doktoranden ihrer Universität nicht gut bekommen. Wenn diese Sache Jörn Hansen jemals zu Ohren gekommen wäre, hätte Tobias sich wohl schneller vor einem Erschießungskommando wiedergefunden, als er „instabile Kohlenwasserstoffverbindung" hätte sagen können. Andererseits - wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätten sie inzwischen eine Familie gegründet...

Schief grinsend kramte Tia in ihrer Jackentasche und förderte schließlich eine zerknautschte Packung Zigaretten zu Tage. Während sie ihr Feuerzeug suchte, beschloss sie, Kensuke Aida, der sich ihr gerade näherte, einfach zu ignorieren - Major hin oder her.

„Äh... Gomen nasai, Langley-san..." „Oh, Aida-san. Haben Sie zufällig Feuer ?" „Nein, leider nicht..." „Schade." Dann würde sie wohl doch auf die publikumswirksame Methode zurückgreifen müssen. Sie konzentrierte sich kurz, fixierte ihren Blick auf das Ende der Zigarette... „Na also." Zufrieden inhalierte sie den ersten Zug. „Gomen nasai, Langley-san, aber... sind Sie nicht ein bisschen zu jung, um zu rauchen ? Bei uns in Japan..." „Gibt es mit Sicherheit auch Mädchen in meinem Alter, die rauchen. Bitte zerbrechen Sie sich nicht meinen Kopf, Aida-san." „Gomen nasai." _Wie oft will der sich denn noch entschuldigen ? Wenn ich noch in einziges Mal „gomen" von ihm höre, werfe ich ihn über Bord._ Interessanterweise schien er sich gar nicht weiter über ihre Methode, die Zigarette anzuzünden, zu wundern. Vermutlich war er eingeweiht und wusste, WARUM sie in der Lage war, einen EVANGELION zu steuern.

Sie starrte auf das bleigraue Wasser, das sich gischtend vor dem Bug der „Sturmvogel" teilte. „Wie Hansen-sama schon sagte: Sie sind Ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich", bemerkte der Major leise. „Ach ja ? Haben Sie Asuka gekannt?" „Ich bin mit ihr zur Schule gegangen. Ich... war mit Shinji Ikari befreundet." „Kommandant Shinji Ikari?" „Ja." „Tatsächlich..." „Nun ja, das war alles nicht so einfach." „Wie meinen Sie das ?" Eigentlich hatte Tia keine Lust, sich mit Aida zu unterhalten, aber offenbar wusste er Dinge über ihre Mutter, die ihr nicht bekannt waren. „Sie, Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami... sie waren ein seltsames Trio. Eine wirklich unangenehme Situation: Zwei Frauen und ein Mann, der sich nicht entscheiden konnte. Oder vielleicht doch. Aber bevor er endgültig klar Stellung bezogen hatte, ging Ihre Mutter fort und brach den Kontakt zu NERV vollständig ab. Keiner weiß, warum." „Und Ikari ?" „Er und Rei Ayanami haben drei Jahre danach geheiratet." „Verstehe. Die perfekte Idylle. Zwei Kinder et cetera pp." „Nein. Sie haben keine Kinder, und ‚idyllisch' kann man das wohl auch nicht nennen... Rei hat Shinji vor zwei Jahren verlassen - ohne Abschied." „Oh." So etwas wie boshafte Genugtuung erfüllte Tia. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihre Mutter zutiefst verletzt worden war, aber über die genauen Umstände hatte sie nur Vermutungen anstellen können. Jetzt kannte sie die Antworten auf ihre Fragen. Es erschien ihr nur gerechtfertigt, dass Shinji Ikari so verlassen worden war, wie er Asuka allein gelassen hatte - ohne jegliche Erklärung. Schon bald würde sie diesem Mann gegenüberstehen... Wie sollte sie bloß von dem Menschen, der ihre Mutter so tief verletzt hatte, auch noch Befehle entgegennehmen?

_

* * *

__SION, KANTON WALLIS, SCHWEIZ_

„Das dürfen sie nicht tun..." Nervös blätterte der alte Mann in dem Ordner mit Kopien, der vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag. „Gott im Himmel, schütze uns..." Was er gerade erfahren hatte, war zu phantastisch, um wahr zu sein. Vielleicht hätte er es als schamlose Übertreibung oder gar glatte Lüge abgetan, wäre da nicht diese Begegnung vor ein paar Monaten gewesen... Der Mann zog seinen Priesterkragen zurecht, der mit einem Mal unangenehm eng zu sitzen schien. „Vergib' ihnen, Vater. Sie wissen nicht, was sie tun..." Doch das Schlimme daran war, dass sie es offensichtlich doch wußten. _„Gott hat sich zurückgezogen, voll Trauer über den Krieg seiner Kinder..."_ Zum ersten Mal in den vielen Jahren, die er sein Amt bereits ausübte, fühlte Jean-Luc Nicolas sich vollkommen hilflos.

_

* * *

_

_-hakase:_ Doktor  
_konnichi wa:_ Guten Tag !  
_-san:_ Herr, Frau, Fräulein (Anrede)  
_gomen nasai_: Entschuldigen Sie bitte.


	3. Phase 2: Strangers and nightmares

_**Phase 2: Strangers and nightmares**_

_NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, NEO-TOKYO 4_

„Willkommen bei NERV. Ich bin Subkommandantin Misato Katsuragi." „UN-Sergeant Tiaiel Akane Langley, Ma'am." Sie salutierte (diesmal vorschriftsmäßig) vor der energisch aussehenden Frau mit dem violettblauen Haar, in dem sich bereits die ersten grauen Strähnen zeigten. „Freut mich sehr, Tiaiel. Hm... ist es okay für dich, wenn ich dich Tiaiel nenne ?" _Nein. Ich bevorzuge Sergeant Langley._ „Bitte nennen Sie mich Tia, Subkom..." „Ach was, sag' einfach Misato. Ich lege Wert auf ein Vertrauensverhältnis zu den Piloten. Außerdem machen mich Titel immer ganz nervös - vor allem die von anderen Leuten. Und gewöhn' dir um Himmels Willen diesen militärischen Quatsch mit Salutieren und so ab. Das muss nun wirklich nicht sein; immerhin werden wir in Zukunft sehr eng zusammenarbeiten." _Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet ? Die Alte hat doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank ! Die hält 'Disziplin' wahrscheinlich für ein exotisches Tier..._ „Jawohl, Ma'am." Tia konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, bevor sie ein zweites Mal salutierte. Sie war schlicht und einfach todmüde, und nur die Höflichkeit hielt sie davon ab, zu gähnen. Die Subkommandantin betrachtete sie verwundert. „Komm mit, dann kannst du gleich die anderen kennenlernen."

Sie führte Tia durch ein Labyrinth von Gängen, bis sie schließlich in einem Konferenzraum ankamen. „Der Kommandant wird dich gleich noch persönlich begrüßen. Bitte warte einen Augenblick hier. Darf ich vorstellen: Riley Matthew Thornton aus Großbritannien und David Ryan aus den USA. Jungs, das hier ist Tiaiel Akane Langley. Sie kommt aus Deutschland und ist die Pilotin von EVA-07." Riley, ein großer schlaksiger Junge mit schulterlangem schwarzen Haar, lächelte schüchtern. „Hallo." Unwillkürlich lächelte Tia zurück, auch wenn sie ihn reichlich ungewöhnlich fand. Seit wann trug ein normaler Fünfzehnjähriger freiwillig ein Polohemd ? Na ja, wenigstens war das Ding weiß und somit im Vergleich zu Davids grellbunten Hawaiihemd noch harmlos. David schüttelte ihr enthusiastisch die Hand und präsentierte bei seinem überschwänglichen Grinsen makellos weiße Zähne, die brutal mit seiner gebräunten Haut kontrastierten. „Lass' mich raten: Kalifornien ?" „Stimmt auffallend, Baby." Es war ja auch zu eindeutig gewesen. _Rette sich, wer kann. Ein Beachboy. Das Klischee des kalifornischen Surfers. Und DER soll in der Lage sein, einen EVANGELION zu steuern ?_ Noch während sie sich gegenseitig taxierten, trat ein Mann in Uniform ein. „Herzlich willkommen in Japan und bei NERV. Ich bin Kommandant Shinji Ikari." Tia fuhr herum.

* * *

Sie war schlank, schon beinahe mager, trug Tarnkleidung und hatte Haare, die so intensiv rot waren, dass sie gar nicht gefärbt sein konnten. Ein dunkleres Rot, als Asukas Haar es gehabt hatte... Als sie sich umdrehte, stockte Shinji der Atem. Er hatte unwillkürlich erwartet, dass ihre Augen blau waren wie die ihrer Mutter, doch sie zeigten ein verwaschenes Blaugrün. Vielleicht war ihr Gesicht insgesamt ein bisschen härter und ihre Haut etwas heller als Asukas, doch alles in allem sah der Sergeant ihrer Mutter verblüffend ähnlich.

Sie lächelte nicht, als sie zackig salutierte. „Kommandant Ikari." „Sergeant Langley... Tiaiel. Ich darf doch Tiaiel sagen?" „Tia", korrigierte sie emotionslos. Shinji war gelinde gesagt irritiert, fuhr jedoch fort. „David... Riley..." „Kommandant Ikari." „Da ihr nun alle hier eingetroffen seid, möchte ich euch einige Dinge sagen. Ich nehme an, ihr wisst sehr gut, warum ihr hier seid." Tiaiel verdrehte die Augen; sie wirkte gelangweilt. „Ihr habt... gewisse Fähigkeiten, die es euch erlauben, einen EVANGELION zu steuern. Euch dürfte bekannt sein, dass die Zahl der Engelangriffe in den letzten zwei Jahren wieder enorm zugenommen hat. Deshalb haben NERV und die UN diese Gruppe zusammengestellt. Wir erwarten von euch Teamwork; Egozentrik ist völlig fehl am Platz. Nur zusammen können wir gegen die Engel ankommen. Also keine Einzelgänge. Ich weiß, dass zumindest eine von euch..." Er brach ab; Setsuke war - mit gehöriger Verspätung – eingetroffen. Shinji warf ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu, der verschleiern sollte, dass ihm ihre Abwesenheit gar nicht aufgefallen war, und fuhr fort: „...zumindest eine von euch bereits einen Universitätsabschluss hat, doch ich möchte trotzdem, dass ihr alle zusammen zur Schule geht. Das wird euren Teamgeist weiter stärken. Jeder von euch hat eine Wohnung zugewiesen bekommen, und zwar hier im Hauptquartier, damit ihr im Krisenfall immer einsatzbereit seid. Übermorgen werdet ihr mit den Tests beginnen. Gibt es irgendwelche Fragen ?" Schweigen. „In Ordnung. Dann wird Major Aida dir jetzt deine Unterkunft zeigen, Tia. Ihr anderen wisst ja schon Bescheid. Ruht euch erst einmal aus, ihr seid sicher von der Reise erschöpft."

* * *

Von dem Moment an, in dem Setsuke den Raum betreten hatte, wusste Tia, dass sie ihre „Kollegin" nicht mochte. _Was für eine Memme! Mamas Liebling, oder was ?_ Nachdem Kommandant Ikari den Raum verlassen hatte, sagte das Mädchen leise: „H-hallo. Ich bin Setsuke Himura, die Pilotin von EVA-04." Während Setsukes schüchternes Gehabe bei den Jungen offenbar den Beschützerinstinkt weckte, hatte Tia nur einen kalten Blick für das andere Mädchen übrig. Bevor sie sich endgültig übergeben musste, erschien glücklicherweise Major Aida.

Während sie ihm durch die Gänge folgten, erkundigte sich David: „Wer von euch hat denn jetzt den Uniabschluss ? Du, Tia ?" „Ja." „Wow ! Und in welchem Fach?" Tia warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. _Lass' mich in Ruhe, du intellektuelles schwarzes Loch._ „Mikrobiologie." „Cool ! Du kennst dich also mit Biowaffen und dem ganzen Kram aus ?" „Ja." _Nein. Mein Spezialgebiet sind Amöben – die haben eine größere mentale Kapazität als du._ „Ist ja echt irre! Was sagst du dazu, Riley ?" „Hm. Beeindruckend." Na großartig. Eine Sonnyboy-Labertasche, eine Bitte- beschütz- mich- vor- der- bösen- bösen- Welt- Memme und ein maulfauler Brite. Schlimmer konnte es wohl nicht mehr werden – oder ?

„Voilá: Ihr Reich, Sergeant Langley. Wenn Sie etwas an der Einrichtung oder Gestaltung ändern möchten, wenden Sie sich bitte an mich oder an Subkommandantin Katsuragi - sie ist für die Betreuung der Piloten zuständig." _Misato hat mit Sicherheit wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als sich um meine Tapeten zu kümmern !_ Außerdem gefiel ihr das kleine Apartment sogar recht gut. Mit Kochnische, Fernseher und Kühlschrank war es luxuriöser als ihre Stube in der Kaserne – und um einiges wohnlicher eingerichtet. Ihr Gepäck war bereits hergebracht worden – ein Privileg ihres Ranges war, dass sie sich um so etwas nicht mehr selbst kümmern musste. Aida und die Jungen verabschiedeten sich fürs erste. Zum Glück. Noch länger hätte sie diese geballte Ansammlung von Idiotie nicht mehr ertragen können, ohne ausfallend zu werden... Sorgfältig räumte ihre Kleidung (hauptsächlich Uniformbestandteile und Tarnkleidung) in den Schrank und stellte das Foto ihrer Mutter auf den Schreibtisch. Ihre Bücher und die wenigen sperrigeren Gepäckstücke würden wohl erst morgen eintreffen. In einer Anwandlung von maßvoller Disziplinlosigkeit warf sie sich bäuchlings auf den frisch bezogenen Futon und vergrub die Nase in dem nach Weichspüler duftenden Kissen._ Nur kurz die Augen zumachen..._

Gerade als sie dabei war, einzudösen, klopfte jemand an der Tür. „Tia ?" Unwillig erhob sie sich und riß die Tür auf. „Riley." _Was will der denn ?_ „Wir gehen in die Kantine. Kommst du mit?" „Ja. Warum nicht." Er sah ihr einen Moment lang direkt ins Gesicht; plötzlich liefen ihr kalte und heiße Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Augen waren hellgrau mit vereinzelten goldenen Sprenkeln darin. Ein derart helles Grau war selten... Verlegen wandte er den Blick ab. „Lass' uns gehen, ehe David noch auf die Idee kommt, über Setsuke herzufallen." Die Pilotin schnaubte nur verächtlich. Sie konnte sich durchaus schlimmeres vorstellen. Vielsagend zog Riley eine Augenbraue hoch. „Na ja, wenn man ihm glauben darf, will er am Ende der Woche sowohl bei ihr als auch bei dir ‚gelandet' sein, wie er sich ausdrückt." _Mir wird schlecht._ „Das kann er gerne versuchen - und zwar einmal." „Du bist nicht gerade bemüht, nett zu sein, oder ?" Tia blieb stehen und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Und DU bist nicht besonders höflich, oder ?" Er lächelte sanft. „Bitte entschuldige. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten." _Von mir aus._ „Okay. Tut mir auch leid," lenkte das rothaarige Mädchen seufzend ein. „Schon vergessen."

Vor dem Eingang der Kantine warteten bereits David und Setsuke auf sie. Als Tia Setsukes schmachtenden Blick in Richtung Riley bemerkte, fragte sie sich ernsthaft, warum sie bereits bei ihrer zweiten Begegnung bereit war, der kleinen Nervensäge ganz langsam den Hals umzudrehen.

Während sie aßen, übernahm David den Großteil der Konversation; Setsuke himmelte Riley an (der seinerseits nur verstohlen gähnte) und Tia stocherte in ihrem Essen herum. Sie hatte doch wohl nicht etwa Heimweh ? Wohl kaum, immerhin hatte sie ja kein Zuhause im eigentlichen Sinn. Andererseits hatte sie sich selbst im UN-Stützpunkt in Neu-Hamburg eher heimisch gefühlt als hier... Aber sie war erst seit einigen Stunden in Japan. _Stell' dich nicht an wie ein kleines Kind. Du bist Soldatin, und, noch wichtiger, Unteroffizierin. Du bist es gewohnt, dich an die seltsamsten Umstände anzupassen._ Wahrscheinlich war sie einfach nur müde und überreizt. Morgen würde es ihr leichter fallen, sich sowohl an die Umgebung als auch an die Leute zu gewöhnen. Vielleicht war Setsuke gar nicht mal so übel... Tia schaffte es gerade noch, ein höhnisches Kichern zu unterdrücken. _Hey, das ist unfair_, versuchte sie sich selbst zur Ordnung zu rufen. _Na und_ ? Sie brauchte wirklich dringend Schlaf, sonst würde sie Setsuke vermutlich die (_leicht vorstehenden_...) Augen auskratzen, nur weil sie einmal zu oft in Tias Richtung gesehen (_geglotzt_...) hatte... _Okay, das reicht jetzt. Reiß dich gefälligst am Riemen, Tiaiel Akane Langley. Ein solches Verhalten wäre vielleicht für Asuka typisch gewesen, aber..._ „Hey, Tia ! Redest du nicht mehr mit mir ?" David wedelte mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. „Was ? ... Sorry, David. Was hast du gesagt ?" „Na, wovon hast du denn gerade geträumt ? Hast du einen Freund in Deutschland ?" „Nein." _Was geht DEN das denn an ?_ „Ich habe dich gerade gefragt, ob du das neue Buch von Jonathan D. Kay gelesen hast." „'Die letzte Schlacht'? Ja. Ich fand es grottenschlecht. Viel zu weit hergeholt." „Ganz die Realistin, was ?" „Nein. Aber irgendwo sollte man die Grenze zwischen Phantasie und purem Schwachsinn ziehen." „Also fandest du das Buch schwachsinnig?" „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Satan in der letzten Schlacht die Teletubbies auf seiner Seite hat." „Was hast du gegen die Teletubbies ?", erkundigte David sich. Tia grinste böse. „Leider nichts wirksames." Sogar Setsuke ließ sich zu einem schüchternen Lächeln herab. Riley war inzwischen eingeschlafen, doch Davids Prusten (wobei er seinen Bratreis in der Kantine verteilte) weckte ihn wieder. _Das reicht jetzt wirklich._

Tia erhob sich, ohne auf Davids Proteste zu achten. „Okay Leute, ich gehe schlafen. Sonst werde ich morgen bei der medizinischen Untersuchung noch verdächtigt, eine Sauftour unternommen zu haben. Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, sofort am zweiten Tag durchschaut zu werden." Der Amerikaner grinste breit. „Hast ja recht. Wie sieht's aus, Riley, kannst du noch alleine laufen oder müssen wir dich tragen?" „Geht schon", murmelte der Brite; offenbar war er genauso müde wie Tia. Auf dem Gang wünschten sie sich gegenseitig eine gute Nacht und verschwanden dann in ihren Apartments.

Die junge Soldatin gähnte und streckte sich ausgiebig; es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Nachdem sie ihre Kleidung gegen ihr Lieblings-Schlaf-T-Shirt getauscht hatte, ließ sie sich auf dem Hocker vor dem kleinen Schminktisch im Badezimmer nieder und löste ihr nachlässig hochgestecktes Haar. Es fiel wie ein blutroter Wasserfall über ihre Schultern bis zu den Hüften hinab. Tia begann, es mit langen Strichen zu bürsten. Genau einhundert Bürstenstriche mussten es sein, morgens und abends. Einerseits hing das mit irgendeinem uralten Aberglauben zusammen, andererseits war es ihr sonst auch gar nicht möglich, ihre Mähne überhaupt zu bändigen. Vor allem morgens war das Bürsten ein echter Kampf. Schon seltsam, dass sie sich über so etwas überhaupt Gedanken machte. Praktisch gesehen hätte sie ihr Haar eigentlich kurz tragen sollen, aber sie brachte es einfach nicht über sich. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Asuka ebenfalls langes Haar gehabt hatte. Vielleicht versuchte sie auch einfach, sich trotz ihres Status als EVA- Pilot noch als weibliches Wesen zu fühlen. Aber allmählich wurden ihr das wirklich zu viele ‚vielleicht'. Sie sollte wohl besser schlafen gehen, bevor sie noch depressiv wurde; das konnte sie jetzt nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

_Sie läuft durch die Straßen, versucht verzweifelt, sich einen Weg durch die in Panik fliehenden und durcheinander laufenden Menschen zu bahnen... Sie hört ein Kind nach seiner Mutter schreien, sieht ausgebombte Ruinen... Nun durchquert sie den zum Friedhof umfunktionierten Park, läuft weiter, das schmerzhafte Seitenstechen ignorierend... Das Dröhnen und Pfeifen der Bomben und das Heulen der Alarmsirenen nimmt sie gar nicht mehr bewusst wahr... Alle Eindrücke verschmelzen zu einem einzigen, grauenhaften Wachtraum... Keuchend und außer Atem biegt sie in die Straße ein, in der ihre Mutter und sie wohnen. Doch dort, wo ihr Haus stehen sollte, sind nur noch Trümmer... „Asuka ? Asuka, wo bist du ?" Dann sieht sie den verdrehten Arm unter dem Schutt hervorragen... „NEIN !" Sie bricht in die Knie und schreit ihre Hilflosigkeit und Angst, ihre gesamte Verzweiflung hinaus. „NEIN !" Plötzlich ist da dieses Klopfen..._

...das sie schweißgebadet aufwachen ließ. Jemand kratzte zaghaft an ihrer Tür. „Tia ? Ist alles in Ordnung ?" Sie öffnete - und stand zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend Riley gegenüber. Er wirkte eindeutig besorgt. „Geht es dir gut? Ich habe dich schreien gehört, und ich dachte..." „Oh..." Tia versuchte zu lachen, doch das ging gründlich daneben. „Ich... ich hatte nur einen Alptraum. Nicht weiter tragisch. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe. " Mit einem unglaublich liebenswerten Lächeln winkte er ab. „Möchtest du darüber reden?" „Nein." „Okay." Zögernd trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Kann ich sonst irgendwas für dich tun ? Dir einen Tee kochen oder so ?" „Das ist nett von dir, aber.. Nein, vielen Dank." _Was hat der denn für Probleme ?_ Wieder dieser forschende, nachdenkliche Blick. „Falls irgendwas sein sollte... Ich wohne direkt nebenan." „Okay." Ein weiterer Schritt rückwärts. „Gute Nacht." „Gute Nacht, Riley. Und... danke." „Nichts zu danken."


	4. Phase 3: Soldier Girl

_**Phase 3: Soldier Girl**_

Um Punkt sechs Uhr dreißig morgens wurde Tia von einem schrillen elektronischen Geräusch geweckt. Fluchend drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und nahm den Telefonhörer ab. „Ja ?" „Guten Morgen !", erklang Misato Katsuragis widerlich fröhliche Stimme. „Zeit zum Aufstehen, sonst kommst du zu spät zur Schule !" Schule ? Das war also tatsächlich ernst gemeint gewesen ? „Ja... schon gut." „Nur nicht so begeistert, junge Dame ! Wir treffen uns in einer Viertelstunde zum Frühstück in der Kantine. Beeil' dich !" „Hm." Tia legte auf und quälte sich widerwillig hoch. Musste das wirklich sein ? Immerhin hatte sie bereits einen Schulabschluss... Richtig, es ging ja um den sogenannten ‚Teamgeist'. Bei ihrem Glück würde sie in der Klasse vermutlich auch noch neben Setsuke sitzen. _Warum erzählt mir eigentlich ständig irgendwer, dass ich mich beeilen soll ?_

Mit einem weiteren, nicht jugendfreien Fluch erhob sie sich und stolperte ins Bad, um zu duschen. Später stand sie grübelnd vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. _Meine zerfetzten Jeans kann ich denen wohl nicht antun._ _Der Minirock wäre auch nicht ganz so passend..._ Für einen Moment war sie versucht, das kurze, meerblaue Kleid anzuziehen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. _Denk' immer daran, wer und was du bist. Vergiss' nicht, was du zu leisten hast._ Seufzend schlüpfte sie in ihren Kampfanzug, fasste ihr Haar zusammen und steckte es nachlässig hoch. „Okay... Computer... Identity Card..."

In der Kantine war nicht allzu viel los; der Schichtwechsel hatte bereits vor einer Stunde stattgefunden. Riley, Misato und David hatten sich an einem Tisch in der Ecke niedergelassen. _Schau mal einer an. Ganz die glückliche Familie. Ist doch echt zum Kotzen._ „Wahooo ! Auftritt unserer diensthabenden Sexbombe !" Das kam – natürlich – von dem Surferidioten. Tia lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Das solltest du lassen, wenn du Wert darauf legst, deine Zähne zu behalten. Guten Morgen, zusammen." Riley grinste verhalten. „Guten Morgen." Misato musterte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Guten Morgen... Hatte ich gestern nicht erwähnt, dass hier für dich kein Uniformzwang herrscht ?" „Doch, Ma'am." Die Subkommandantin schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen, wie sie die Antwort am besten formulierte, gab es jedoch auf und lächelte statt dessen entwaffnend. „Na ja, wir müssen heute Nachmittag sowieso noch eure Schuluniformen abholen... Damit fühlst du dich dann bestimmt ein bißchen wohler." _Das_ gab Tia nun wirklich den Rest. _Schuluniformen ? Geht's denen noch gut ?_ „Schon gut. Teamgeist", grummelte sie übellaunig und zog los, um sich ihr Frühstück zusammenzustellen.Wenn sie nicht bald ihren Kaffee bekam, würde sie vermutlich Amok laufen.

„Das nennst du Frühstück ?" „Hm", machte Tia unverbindlich und biß demonstrativ in ihren Schokoriegel. „Haben sie dir bei der Armee denn nichts über gesunde Ernährung beigebracht ?" _Da habe ich ganz andere Dinge gelernt..._ „Doch. Aber nur in der Theorie." „Wahrscheinlich rauchst du auch noch, oder ?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet die starke Hoffnung auf das Gegenteil, doch das Mädchen musste sie enttäuschen. „Seit meinem dreizehnten Lebensjahr, Ma'am." „Du weißt aber schon, dass das nicht gesund ist, oder ?" _Wie niedlich. Da hat jemand versucht, sich pädagogische Fähigkeiten anzulesen._ „Ja, Ma'am." „Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass niemand dich daran gehindert hat..." Tia unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein boshaftes Kichern. Als ob die Jungs in der Kaserne sie an irgend etwas gehindert hätten ! Und sie war immer klug genug gewesen, nicht zu rauchen, wenn Jörn oder der zuständige Spieß in der Nähe waren. „Du solltest versuchen, es dir abzugewöhnen." „Mal sehen." _Es scheint hier das allgemeine Hobby zu sein, sich über meine Lebensgewohnheiten aufzuregen.Viel Spaß dabei..._

„Du bist nicht besonders beeindruckt von Misatos Standpauke, oder ?" „Nein." „Ganz unrecht hat sie ja nicht." Angewidert spuckte Tia in den Rinnstein. „Ach was. Einerseits sollen wir uns wie Erwachsene verhalten, aber wenn wir uns dann eine erwachsene Unart zulegen, heißt es wieder ‚Sei ein braves Kind und lass' das.' So was nennt man ‚Doppelmoral', Riley." „Stimmt schon. Aber rauchen ist wirklich nicht besonders gesund..." „Sei kein Idiot. Wahrscheinlich werde ich von einem Engel platt gemacht, bevor ich überhaupt auch nur Ansätze von Lungenkrebs bekomme. Was glaubst du denn, warum wir so gut bezahlt werden ?" „Ich glaube, DAS nennt man ‚Nihilismus'." „Möglich. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur verrückt. Auf alle Fälle habe ich keine Lust, ständig über das nachzudenken, was passieren könnte." „Warum nicht ?" „Weil ich dann nicht mehr in der Lage wäre, meinen EVA zu steuern. Ich wäre zu gar nichts mehr in der Lage. Und dann wäre ich ein Nichts." „Siehst du das nicht zu extrem ?" „Ich versuche nur, meinem Leben einen zu Sinn geben." „Und was ist mit den Menschen, die dich lieben ?" _Niemand liebt mich. Aber das geht dich einmen Dreck an._ Zu ihrem Entsetzen hörte sie sich selbst sagen: „Du hast eine Familie, richtig ? Du hast Eltern, denen du was bedeutest, die stolz auf dich sind und was weiß ich. Ich hatte immer nur meine ehrgeizige Mutter und ihren verheirateten Stecher. Meine Mutter hat mich gehasst, und jetzt ist sie tot. Meinen Vater habe ich nie kennengelernt, und mein Zuhause ist die UN-Infanterie-Kaserne in Neu-Hamburg, Abschnitt 26, Stube 03-167. Der Liebhaber meiner Mutter war in Deutschland mein Vorgesetzter, und er hat sich nur um mich gekümmert, weil ich zufällig die Pilotin von EVA-07 bin." „..." „Versteh' mich bloß nicht falsch. Ich bemitleide mich nicht selbst. Das sind lediglich Fakten. Ich brauche keine Familie. Ich komme sehr gut allein klar." „Jeder braucht irgend jemanden." _Aber ich habe niemanden._ „Ich nicht."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie etwas schneller, um zu David und Setsuke aufzuschließen. „Hey, Dave ! Du wolltest mir doch von deinem ach so glücklichen Händchen beim Pokern erzählen, oder ?" Sie kam leider nicht dazu, den jungen Amerikaner noch weiter aufzuziehen, denn in diesem Augenblick erreichten sie die zentrale Oberschule. _Hübscher Bunker. Fast wie zu Hause._ „Und wo müssen wir jetzt hin ?" „Kommt mit. Ihr seid in meiner Klasse." Tia sah mit verengten Augen zu Setsuke hinüber. „Ja", murmelte sie zwischen ihren zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch, „das hatte ich bereits befürchtet." Riley legte ihr wie zufällig die rechte Hand auf den Arm. „Na komm schon. So schlimm kann es nicht werden."

_  
OBERSCHULE NORD, NEO-TOKYO 4_

Er hatte Unrecht - es wurde sogar noch schlimmer. Sämtliche Gespräche in der Klasse verstummten schlagartig, und die Schüler starrten die Neuen an, als kämen sie von einem anderen Stern. _Strategie A – ignorieren_. Offenbar saßen Jungen und Mädchen hier getrennt auf den unterschiedlichen Seiten des Mittelgangs, sonst hätte sie sich neben Riley oder David gesetzt - schon aus Prinzip. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als auf der Suche nach einem freien Platz mit den infantilen, pubertierenden Idioten zu kommunizieren.

„Hey", sprach sie ein Mädchen mit bravem Kurzhaarschnitt und freundlichen braunen Augen an, „du kannst dich neben mich setzen." „Ja. Danke." _Der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte._ Wenig begeistert nahm Tia hinter dem Pult Platz und packte ihren Computer aus. „Ich heiße Hitomi Suzuhara", stellte das Mädchen neben ihr sich ungefragt vor. „Ich bin die Klassensprecherin." „UN-Sergeant Tiaiel Akane Langley." „Setsuke hat erzählt, dass du eine von den EVA- Piloten bist." „Ach." _Welchen Grund hätte ich sonst, hier zu sein ?_

Zum Glück betrat in diesem Moment der Lehrer den Raum, sonst wäre es Tia wohl sehr schwer gefallen, wenigstens halbwegs höflich zu bleiben. Die drei Neuankömmlinge mussten sich noch einmal vorstellen, dann begann der Unterricht. Passenderweise handelte es sich um Geschichte. „Bereits wenige Jahre nach dem Second Impact begann die politische Situation wieder kritisch zu werden..." Tia schaltete einfach ab; den Krieg hatte sie immerhin hautnah miterlebt. Da brauchte sie nicht auch noch irgendeinen senilen Trottel, der ihr irgendwelche Halbwahrheiten erzählte. Offenbar war sie mit dieser Ansicht nicht alleine; kaum jemand hörte wirklich zu.

Unauffällig sah sie sich in der Klasse um. _Ach du liebe Zeit ... _Sie wusste schon, warum sie sich normalerweise von Gleichaltrigen fernhielt. Wie konnte man bloß so unreif sein? Die Mädchen tuschelten (_Was für dumme Gänse_...), und die Jungen hatten nichts besseres zu tun, als Tia anzustarren bzw. Riley und David mit dämlichen Fragen über die EVAs zu nerven. _Ich will hier 'raus... oder ein anständiges Sturmgewehr mit genügend Munition._ Jemand tippte ihr vorsichtig auf die Schulter. Mühsam ein gereiztes „Finger weg !" unterdrückend, wandte Tia sich zu Hitomi um, die verstohlen auf ihren Laptop wies. Entnervt nahm Tia das blinkende „Neue Nachricht"-Symbol zur Kenntnis. _Die sind hier sogar zu blöd, um Zettel zu scheiben !_ Mit einem raschen Klick öffnete sie die Mail. _„Ist er dein Freund ?"_ Tia fiel es schwer, diese Frage ernst zu nehmen. _„?"_ _„Riley." „Nein." „Warum starrst du ihn dann die ganze Zeit an ?" „Selbst wenn ich ihn anstarren WÜRDE - was definitiv nicht der Fall ist - würde DICH das nun wirklich nichts angehen." _Hoffentlich war diese Schnepfe jetzt beleidigt und ließ sie in Ruhe. Ja, sie schien Glück zu haben: Hitomi öffnete das Arbeits-Window mit dem geschichtlichen Text und wandte sich mit einem verletzten Blick wieder dem Thema des Unterrichts zu. Wenigstens etwas. Sofort heute Nachmittag würde Tia mit Misato sprechen; einen zweiten Tag in dieser Klasse würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht aushalten.

_  
NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, NEO-TOKYO 4_

„Kommt nicht in Frage, Tia. Kommandant Ikari hat ausdrücklich gesagt..." „Ich verstehe. Und aus blindem Kadavergehorsam heraus wird jeder noch so sinnentleerte Befehl befolgt." Misato starrte ihren Schützling sprachlos an. „Weißt du eigentlich, was du da gerade gesagt hast ? Er ist immerhin der Oberste Befehlshaber von NERV, und..." „Und eine Fehlbesetzung in diesem Job. Er hat die menschliche Autorität einer toten Beutelratte. Falls ich darauf hinweisen darf, Ma'am: ich habe ein Universitätsdiplom." „Und du meinst, das gibt dir das Recht, dich wie ein ungezogenes kleines Mädchen zu verhalten, sehe ich das richtig ? Du gehst weiter zur Schule. Ende der Diskussion." „Nein. Ich werde da bestimmt nicht mehr hingehen." „Und warum nicht ?" „Weil ich nicht angestarrt werden will wie ein Tier im Zoo. Diese ganze unreife Bande..." „Du bist doch auch erst fünfzehn." „Ich werde in drei Monaten sechzehn." „Und wenn schon. Du musst dich dem Team anpassen. Und solange das Team hauptsächlich aus schulpflichtigen Jugendlichen besteht, gehst du eben auch zur Schule, Frau Professor Doktor in spe, haben wir uns verstanden ?" Tia warf ihrer Vorgesetzten einen wirklich mörderischen Blick zu. „Lassen Sie mich doch wegen Befehlsverweigerung erschießen, Ma'am", schlug sie kühl vor. Sie verließ sie den Raum, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten; allerdings konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen, kräftig die Tür hinter sich zuzuschlagen.

Kochend vor Wut machte Tia sich auf den Weg zum Fitnessraum; dort hatte sie sowieso hingewollt, als sie rein zufällig auf Misato getroffen war. Nach einigen Aufwärmübungen begann die Soldatin ihr Training; sie hatte bereits mit acht Jahren Unterricht in verschiedenen Kampfsportarten erhalten. Momentan wünschte sie sich wirklich, ein Foto von Misato oder von Kommandant Ikari an ihrem Sandsack befestigen zu können... „Hallo, Tia." „Was willst DU denn hier ?" „Freut mich auch, dich zu sehen", überging Riley ihre nicht gerade freundliche Begrüßung. „Ich habe gehört, du hattest Krach mit Misato ?" _Die Buschtrommeln verbreiten es schon._ „Und wenn schon. Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht." „Doch. Immerhin sind wir ein Team..." „Von wegen. Ohne mich." „Warum schließt du dich aus ?" „Wer redet denn von mir ?" Rechter Haken, linker Haken, ein Tritt in die Gegend, wo bei einem Menschen der Solarplexus liegen würde... „Nicht schlecht." „Warte erst mal ab, bis du mich in meinem EVA erlebst." „Du erlaubst dir wohl überhaupt keine Schwäche, was ?" „Nein. Ich bin schließlich nicht Setsuke." „Das war jetzt nicht gerade fair..." „Warum? Weil ich nicht mit dieser Heulboje verglichen werden will ? Sie kann ja ruhig einen auf ‚Bitte beschütz mich' machen, aber von mir brauchst du das nicht zu erwarten. Wie ich schon sagte: ich brauche niemanden. Und am allerwenigsten eine Klasse voller pubertärer Trottel." Pause. Gerade, als Tia zu glauben begann, dass sie dem Briten das Maul gestopft hatte, fing er wieder an. „Wovor hast du Angst ?" „WIE BITTE ?" „Mach' mir nichts vor. Die Leute in der Klasse machen dir Angst." „DAS IST NICHT WAHR ! ANTA BAKA ?" „Soweit ich weiß, war _das_ der Spruch deiner Mutter." Herausfordernd funkelte Tia den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an. „Ich habe keine Angst. Vor niemandem." „Das glaube ich dir nicht. Wenn du keine Angst hättest, würdest du dich nicht so verhalten. Niemand hier will dir etwas tun." „Lass' mich in Ruhe." „Nein. Gerade jetzt nicht. Bitte..." „WAS ?" „Ich möchte dir doch nur helfen." „Ich brauche keine Hilfe, und von dir schon gar nicht. Ich brauche NIEMANDEN, schreib' dir das endlich hinter die Ohren, du Idiot !" „Okay. Aber vergiss' bitte nicht: ich bin da, falls du es dir anders überlegen solltest." Damit ging er, bevor sie die Gelegenheit hatte, die eine oder andere Hantel nach ihm zu werfen.

Irgendwie war Tia nach diesem „Gespräch" endgültig der Spaß am Training vergangen. Wütend starrte sie in den großen Wandspiegel, bis ihre Augen brannten; dann zertrümmerte sie ihn mit der bloßen Faust.

„Sie ist genau wie Asuka," seufzte Misato. Ritsuko nahm einen Schluck kalten Kaffee aus ihrer ramponierten Lieblingstasse. „Das hätte ich dir gleich sagen können. Sturheit scheint sich prinzipiell über die weibliche Linie zu vererben." Im Fall der Doktorin beruhte diese Einschätzung auf eigener Erfahrung. „Ich verstehe sie einfach nicht, Ritsuko !" „Sie ist in der Pubertät, Misa-chan", bemerkte die Wissenschaftlerin unerwartet sanft. „Was willst du damit sagen ?" „Es ist eine schwere Zeit für sie, und sie hat keine Familie mehr. Sie weiß nicht einmal, wer ihr Vater ist. Ihre einzige Bezugsperson ist ihr Vormund, General Hansen. Und der ist erstens in Neu-Hamburg und zweitens ein Mann. Tia hat den Tod ihrer Mutter miterlebt. Versuch' du mal, dabei normal zu bleiben." „Asuka..." „Tia _ist_ aber nicht Asuka. Ich glaube, sie ist auf einer gewissen Ebene verletzlicher. Wir müssen endlich aufhören, sie mit ihrer Mutter zu vergleichen ! Sie braucht Zeit; sie muss erst einmal Vertrauen zu den anderen - und zu uns - fassen. Abgesehen davon... Du hast ihre Akte gelesen. Sie ist UN-Sergeant, hat eine Ausbildung zur Einzelkämpferin, ist im Umgang mit allen möglichen Waffen geschult worden, sie ist Scharfschützin, war mit einer Anti-Terror-Einheit im Einsatz... Das alles ist ein bisschen viel für ein Mädchen ihres Alters, findest du nicht? Sie _kann_ sich gar nicht so verhalten wie Setsuke - nur als Beispiel. Die letzten dreieinhalb Jahre hat sie in einer Kaserne gelebt, unter Soldaten." „Hm... Setsuke lebt bei ihrer Familie..." „Ich sehe, du weißt, worauf ich hinaus will", bemerkte Ritsuko lächelnd. „Das WG-Prinzip." „Allerdings. Wir sollten das wirklich ins Auge fassen - dein Einverständnis vorausgesetzt." „Klar, warum nicht. Schließlich habe ich den ganzen Zirkus ja schon mal mitgemacht. Irgendwann werden sie auch mal erwachsen Und so viel anders können sie nicht sein, nur weil sie..."

Die Subkommandantin verstummte, als Shinji Ikari den Raum betrat. „Ich habe gehört, es gibt Probleme mit Tia ?" „Ja. Shinji, ich bin der Meinung, dass sie und die Jungs erst einmal für eine Weile zu mir ziehen sollten. Tia braucht so etwas wie eine familiäre Umgebung, und da ist das HQ wohl nicht unbedingt das Richtige. Setsuke wohnt ja auch bei ihren Eltern." „Bist du sicher, dass du dir das noch einmal antun willst ?" „Ja." „Und Kaji ?" „Pöh... Kaji..." Misato hatte also mal wieder Streit mit ihrem Dauerverhältnis. Die beiden konnten nicht mit-, aber auch nicht ohne einander leben, weswegen sie schon seit etwa fünfzehn Jahren auf getrennten Wohnungen bestanden. „Na gut. Aber _du_ bist diejenige, die es ihnen sagen wird." „Kein Problem !" „Das sagst du so einfach." „Na ja, Fräulein Akademiker wird wahrscheinlich strikt dagegen sein, aber ich gebe ihr erst gar keine Möglichkeit, zu widersprechen." „_Fräulein Akademiker_ ?" „Tia. Sie hält alle Leute in ihrer Klasse für primitive, pubertierende Idioten." „Das kenne ich doch irgendwo her", meinte Shinji verblüfft. „Ja. Genau so. Aber ganz genau so." „Du lieber Himmel..." „Sie weigert sich sogar strikt, noch mal zur Schule zu gehen. Aber wir werden noch sehen, wer hier am längeren Hebel sitzt." „Hältst du es für klug, sie dazu zu zwingen, wenn sie es partout nicht will?" „Ja. Sie muss lernen, sich anzupassen." „Hm..." „Abgesehen davon ist sie der Ansicht, du hättest die Autorität einer toten Beutelratte. Tut mir leid, das war ein Zitat. Du solltest dringend mal mit ihr reden." „B...Beutelratte." „Ja. Das ist nicht gerade förderlich für die Zusammenarbeit, findest du nicht ?", Lieb lächelnd wälzte Misato den schwarzen Peter auf ihren Vorgesetzten ab.

Sie saß auf einer Parkbank und starrte konzentriert auf den Karpfenteich. Als Shinji sich näherte, wollte sie aufstehen. „Oh nein, bleib doch bitte sitzen." „Wie Sie wünschen, Kommandant", erwiderte sie knapp nickend. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen ?" Ihr Gesicht war undurchdringlich; eine perfekte Maske, die jede Emotion verbarg. „Bitte, Sir." Er ließ sich neben ihr auf der Bank nieder und beobachtete eine Weile schweigend die Karpfen. Tia schwieg ebenfalls; sie schien geduldig darauf zu warten, dass er etwas sagte.

„Subkommandantin Katsuragi sagte mir, dass du dich in der Schule nicht besonders wohl fühlst..." Das Mädchen lächelte dünn. „So kann man das natürlich auch ausdrücken, Sir." „Darf ich fragen, warum du dich so gegen die Schule sträubst ?" Sie sah ihn direkt an; ihre blaugrünen Augen blitzten. „Kommandant Ikari, als Soldatin und EVA- Pilotin bin ich es durchaus gewohnt, Befehle entgegenzunehmen und auszuführen. Dieser Befehl ergibt für mich allerdings keinen Sinn." „Weil er von mir stammt ?" Schweigen. Dann: „Sie hat Ihnen das mit der Beutelratte erzählt." „Ja. Und aus deiner Akte konnte ich ersehen, dass du bereits des öfteren Zusammenstösse mit Vorgesetzten hattest. Einer deiner Ausbilder hat in seiner Beurteilung geschrieben, du hättest ein Problem mit Autoritäten. Und du scheinst eine Menge Zeit in der Arrestzelle verbracht zu haben." Gleichgültig zuckte das Mädchen mit den schmalen Schultern. „Ich habe kein Problem mit Autorität. Nur mit Vorgesetzten, die keine haben. Wenn Sie mich dafür unter Arrest stellen wollen – bitte. Sie sind der Boss."

Shinji schwitzte. Er wusste genau, dass er für immer schlechte Karten bei Tia haben würde, wenn er jetzt nicht die richtige Antwort gab. Das Mädchen prüfte ihn – und er war in keinster Weise darauf vorbereitet. „Hältst du das denn für notwendig ?" Wieder ein Schulterzucken. „Die Entscheidung liegt bei Ihnen, Sir." Sie hatte seinen ungeschickten Versuch mühelos durchschaut und im Ansatz abgewürgt. Zeit für Plan B. „Ich glaube nicht, dass eine solche Maßnahme deinen Respekt vor mir steigern würde. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sogar das genaue Gegenteil bewirken. Sieh mal... ich bin nicht der Kasernenhof-Typ. Es liegt mir nicht, andere Leute anzuschreien und herumzukommandieren. Man hat mir diesen Posten aufgrund meiner Forschungen und meiner Erfahrung mit dem Projekt E zugewiesen. Ich könnte mir schöneres vorstellen, aber es ist nun einmal notwendig. Es tut mir leid, dass du mich offenbar nicht magst. Trotzdem müssen wir versuchen, miteinander auszukommen – zum Wohl der Menschheit." Einen Moment lang befürchtete er, sie würde ihn auslachen, doch dann nickte sie. „In Ordnung." „Heißt das, wir schließen einen Waffenstillstand ?" „Betrachten Sie es als solchen." Abwesend zog sie die Beine an und legte den Kopf auf die Knie. Jetzt wirkte sie geradezu herzzerreissend jung und zerbrechlich.

„Erklären Sie es mir noch einmal, Sir." Erstaunt musterte Shinji das junge Mädchen. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz..." „Ich habe mit elf Jahren mein Abitur gemacht; letztes Jahr habe ich mein Studium der Mikrobiologie abgeschlossen, und zwar cum laude. Momentan schreibe ich an meiner Doktorarbeit. Warum sollte ich also noch einmal zur Schule gehen ?" „Nun... Das Team..." „Wir sind kein Team. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch: die anderen sind ja ganz nett. Aber ich bin... anders." Das hatte der Kommandant schon einmal gehört. „Deine Mutter hatte das selbe Problem..." „Bitte lassen Sie meine Mutter aus dem Spiel. Ich bin nicht wie sie." „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber... Vielleicht würdet ihr euch tatsächlich besser verstehen, wenn ihr zusammen zur Schule geht. Abgesehen davon könntest du Kontakt zu Gleichaltrigen knüpfen... Freunde finden, mit denen du in deiner Freizeit mal was unternehmen kannst..." „Zum Beispiel Seilspringen ? Kommandant, ich..." „Hattest du jemals richtige Freunde ?" „Nein." „Möchtest du denn keine haben ?" „Nein. Wozu ?" Ihre Augen verdunkelten sich, und ihr Gesicht wurde wieder zu der ausdruckslosen Maske von vorhin. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt, Sir." „Ja... ja, natürlich." Sie salutierte knapp und verließ den Park, einen verwirrten, ratlosen Shinji Ikari zurücklassend.

_

* * *

Anta baka ? - etwa: Bist du bescheuert ?_


	5. Phase 4: My new family

_**Phase 4: My new family... and my old injuries**_

_MISATO KATSURAGIS APARTMENT_

Tia hätte vor Wut schreien mögen. Nicht nur, dass sich offenbar jeder dazu berufen fühlte, ihr eine psychologische Predigt zu halten, nein, jetzt hatte man sie auch noch gezwungen, bei Misato Katsuragi einzuziehen, und zwar zusammen mit Riley und David. Dass jeder von ihnen ein eigenes Zimmer hatte, machte die Sache auch nicht sonderlich besser. Wollten die jetzt etwa auch noch versuchen, eine familiäre Atmosphäre zu simulieren ? _Gnade, bitte nicht._ Das hatte sie doch schon hinter sich - wenn auch nur an den Wochenenden.  
„Tia ?", rief Misato aus der Küche. Seufzend bewegte sich der Sergeant in besagten Raum, vorsichtig Umzugskartons, Kleiderstapeln und Müllhaufen ausweichend. _In diesem Loch kann doch kein vernunftbegabter Mensch leben !_ „Ja, Ma'am ?" „Wir machen gerade den Haushaltsplan. An welchem Tag möchtest du kochen ?" „Ich kann nicht kochen." „Na und ? Die Jungs auch nicht. Und denkst du etwa, ich ?" _Überraschung... !_ „Ihr versucht es einfach. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, holen wir uns was beim Imbiss um die Ecke." „Schön. Dienstags ?" „Dienstag also... Und Donnerstag putzen ?" „Meinetwegen." „Mittwoch und Samstag Abwasch ?" „Ja, Ma'am."  
Die Subkommandantin runzelte die Stirn und schien sich nur mit größter Mühe einen Kommentar zu verbeißen. Statt dessen kritzelte sie weiter in dem provisorischen, abartigerweise mit Herzchen verzierten „Haushaltsplan" herum.  
„Ach so, erschreckt euch nicht, wenn ihr ins Bad geht, meistens sitzt Pen-Pen in der Wanne." „Pen-Pen ?" „Er ist ein Warmwasser- Pinguin. Das da ist sein Zuhause." Beiläufig wies Misato auf den überdimensionalen Kühlschrank. „Ein PINGUIN ?" Offenbar war David heute besonders schwer von Begriff. „Ja. Und ?" „Äh... komisches Haustier." „Was willst du ? Manche Leute sind verheiratet." Misato war immer noch nicht besonders gut auf Kaji zu sprechen.  
„Ist jetzt alles geklärt ? Ich würde gerne weiter auspacken." „Habt ihr eigentlich keine Hausaufgaben auf ?" „Doch. Und ?" Tia warf ihrem Gegenüber erneut einen Killerblick zu und bemühte sich, die ältere Frau nicht auf der Stelle anzufallen. Diese lächelte freundlich. „Ihr könntet die Aufgaben doch zusammen machen..." „Nein danke – _Ma'am_."  
Für heute reichte es Tia wirklich. Die Schule, diese lächerliche Uniform, der Krach mit Misato, die Gespräche mit Riley und Kommandant Ikari... Warum nahm man sie eigentlich nicht für voll ? Ihr ewiges Problem: zu erwachsen, um ein Teenager zu sein, und zu jung, um von den Erwachsenen ernst genommen zu werden. Verdammt, immerhin war sie wesentlich intelligenter als der gewöhnliche Durchschnittserwachsene ! Mit einem letzten wütenden Zähneknirschen machte sie sich daran, ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Gut, sie würde dieses dämliche Spielchen mitspielen- aber nach ihren eigenen Regeln.

* * *

„Was haben wir eigentlich in der ersten Stunde ?" „Geschichte. Wie jeden Tag." „Wow. Abwechslung im Stundenplan kennen die hier auch nicht, was ?" „Offensichtlich nicht." Während Tia schweigend hinter den Jungen her zur Schule ging, dachte sie, dass irgend jemand David dringend das Lesen beibringen sollte. Dann bräuchte er erst gar keine dummen Fragen nach dem Stundenplan mehr zu stellen...  
„Hey, Tia, was war eigentlich im Jahr 2031 ?" „Krieg", brummte sie übellaunig. „Ach nee. Ich meinte die besonderen Vorkommnisse." „'31 wurde die Hälfte von Afrika durch eine Supergrippe entvölkert. Man hat bis heute die Russen im Verdacht, das Virus gezielt freigesetzt zu haben." „Was auch nichts ändert - die GUS-Staaten sind ebenfalls größtenteils entvölkert. Ich glaube, es war Cholera." „Nein. Typhus. Entwicklungsstufe neun, Gamma-Status." „Aha... Und weiter ?" „New York, Paris 2, Kairo, London 3, Neu-Berlin und Istanbul wurden bombardiert." „Also: New York, Paris, Kairo, London, Berlin, Istanbul..." „Und Neu-Hamburg." „War das nicht '32 ?" „Nein." „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher..." „David...", warnte Riley. „Nein, ganz im Ernst jetzt, das war '32 !" „'31." Tias Stimme war flach und emotionslos. „Ach. Und weshalb bist du dir da so sicher, Fräulein Superschlau ?" „David, das reicht jetzt !" „Weil meine Mutter bei diesem Bombardement gestorben ist. Reicht dir das als Referenz ?" David schluckte; seine Ohren färbten sich tiefrot. „Hey... tut mir leid... Ich wollte nicht... Ich meine..." „Schon gut. Vergiss' es einfach." Ehe die Jungen noch dazu kamen, irgend etwas zu sagen, hörten sie plötzlich jemanden rufen. „Wartet bitte !" _Auch das noch. Die Klassensprecher - Suse._ Die EVA- Pilotin verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
„Ohayô gozaimasu. Ich heiße Hitomi Suzuhara. Ich bin in eurer Klasse. Ohayô gozaimasu, Tiaiel." „Hi." David und Riley begrüßten das Mädchen dann doch etwas freundlicher. Tia ging einen Schritt schneller und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. _Das hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus !  
_Hitomi hatte offensichtlich beschlossen, sich von Tias desinteressiertem Verhalten nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. „Du weisst bestimmt, dass Rauchen ungesund ist." _Das darf doch nicht wahr sein ! Der nächste, der sich in irgend einer Form dazu äußert, wird sterben – und zwar mit einer Kugel zwischen den Augen._ „Ja. Aber es ist noch weniger gesund, die Klette zu spielen und andere Leute mit dummen Sprüchen zu belästigen." Wieder schlich sich dieser verletzte Ausdruck in Hitomis Augen. _Heul' doch !_ Zum Glück hatten sie inzwischen das Schulgelände erreicht – sonst wäre Tia vielleicht noch wirklich ausfallend geworden. 

_  
OBERSCHULE NORD, NEO-TOKYO 4_

Die erste Stunde war - wie nicht anders zu erwarten - tödlich langweilig. Gereizt spielte Tia mit ihrem Stift; wenigstens konnte sie sich mit dem Gedanken aufrechterhalten, dass heute Nachmittag die ersten Tests stattfinden würden. Sie vermisste EVA-07; immerhin war er so etwas wie ihr einziger Freund. _Schon ziemlich verrückt, eine halbe Maschine als Freund anzusehen..._ Immerhin verrieten Maschinen einen nicht. Sie konnten repariert werden und starben nicht einfach so. Außerdem verbreiteten sie auch keine kindischen Gerüchte oder tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. EVA-07 kooperierte entweder mit ihr, oder er ließ es bleiben. Alles war so einfach mit ihm... _Und er hat mich gern. Der einzige, dem ich etwas bedeute, ist ein EVANGELION. Zwei Waffen unter sich._ Schmerz brach über sie herein wie eine Flutwelle, nahm ihr den Atem und verschleierte ihren Blick. Heftig krallte sie die Fingernägel in ihre Handfläche. Die Schnitte, die sie bei der „Kollision" mit dem Spiegel davongetragen hatte, brachen auf und begannen erneut zu bluten. Schmerz... _Fast noch besser als Alkohol. Wenn ich nur atmen könnte...  
_„Hey." Hitomi stieß sie sanft an. „Ist... ist alles in Ordnung ?" Tia warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu - oder versuchte es jedenfalls. _Klar._ _Ich ersticke nur gerade._ Immer enger schloss sich die eiserne Klammer um ihren Brustkorb; ihr wurde schwindelig.  
„Gomen nasai, sensei." „Ja, Hitomi ?" „Darf ich Tiaiel zur Krankenschwester bringen ? Sie fühlt sich nicht wohl." „Natürlich." Mit sanfter Gewalt nahm Hitomi Tias Arm und führte sie schnell aus der Klasse, wobei sie sie möglichst von den neugierigen Blicken des Lehrers und ihrer Mitschüler abschirmte.

Kaum waren sie auf dem Gang, stürzte Tia zum Fenster, riss es auf und schnappte würgend nach Luft. Warum nur ließ der Schmerz in ihrer Brust nicht nach ? _Bitte nicht... Ich darf nicht schwach sein... Ich WILL nicht schwach sein..._ Hilflos krümmte sie sich zusammen, als sie in die Knie brach.  
Sie hasste sich dafür, vor allem, als Hitomi ihr vorsichtig den Arm um die Schultern legte. „Ich hole die Krankenschwester..." „Nicht nötig. Ich..." _Ich komme zurecht. Es geht immer vorbei._ „Ich glaube nicht..." „Na und ? Wer interessiert sich schon dafür, was DU glaubst ?" Erleichtert bemerkte Tia, dass sie wieder atmen konnte; wie immer half ihr die Wut über ihre Schwäche hinweg. „Warum kümmerst du dich nicht um deinen eigenen Mist ? Ich habe keine Lust, dir Stoff für neue Gerüchte zu liefern."  
Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Gerade, als Tia damit rechnete, dass Hitomi heulend in die Klasse zurück lief, räusperte die Klassensprecherin sich unsicher. „Du tust mir leid, Tiaiel." _Wie bitte ?_ Das war doch wohl die Höhe ! „Übertrag' deine jämmerlichen Maßstäbe nicht auf mich." Der Blick der dunklen Augen traf ihren. Erstaunlicherweise lag darin nichts außer Verständnis und Traurigkeit. „Es muss schwer sein, ständig wütend zu sein. Ich glaube, du bist sehr einsam." „Das ist nicht relevant. Ich erfülle meine Aufgabe." Noch immer lag der Arm der jungen Japanerin um ihre Schultern, warm und irgendwie tröstlich. _Jetzt mach' aber mal 'nen Punkt, Langley !_ Eine andere Stimme meldete sich in ihrem Kopf zu Wort, leise, schüchtern und trotzdem eindringlich. _Niemand hat mich jemals einfach nur so im Arm gehalten. Niemand hat es jemals ehrlich mit mir gemeint._ Hart biß Tia sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor das heulende Elend sie überrumpeln konnte. „Mein Leben geht dich nichts an, Suzuhara." „Nein", stimmte Hitomi ihr sanft zu. „Aber wenigstens du solltest dich darum kümmern." _Philosophischer Schwachsinn schon am frühen Morgen ? Vielen Dank, ohne mich._ „Dafür bin ich nicht ausgebildetet worden", grantelte die Rothaarige zurück. „Mein persönliches Empfinden ist nebensächlich. Ich bin die alleinige Pilotin von EVA-07. Niemand ausser mir kann ihn steuern. Also ist es meine Pflicht, zu funktionieren."  
Plötzlich war sie wieder das kleine Mädchen, das nichts weiter wollte als ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und einen Kuss von ihrer Mutter. Doch so sehr sie sich auch angestrengt hatte – Asuka war kalt geblieben. Ja, sie hatte mit ihren Bemühungen sogar das genaue Gegenteil erreicht: je besser sie wurde, desto mehr entfernte sich ihre Mutter von ihr. Und Tobias ? Nach außen hin hatte er sie gefördert, ihre akademische Karriere unterstützt. Aber Tia hatte immer gespürt, dass er sie als die Unterlegene betrachtete. Er hatte das gebraucht... sonst hätte er, der Star-Doktorand der Abteilung für mikrobiologische und chemische Kriegsführung, wohl kaum eine Beziehung mit einer Dreizehnjährigen angefangen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätten sie geheiratet, sobald Tia sechzehn war. _Klar. Dann hätte er mich völlig unter seiner Fuchtel gehabt. Als erstes hätte ich dann wahrscheinlich die Notizen für meine Doktorarbeit verbrennen dürfen.  
_Jörn ? _Er hat sich nur wegen Asuka um mich gekümmert – und weil auch Superwaffen ein gewisses Maß an Pflege brauchen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals ein wirkliches Gespräch mit ihm geführt zu haben._ Oh ja, sie hatte von dem General bekommen, was immer sie wollte (oder in den meisten Fällen auch nicht wollte): ein Fahrrad, den neuesten PC, Geräte und Chemikalien für ihre Forschungen, die besten Waffen, Unmengen an Kleidung (die er von seiner Adjutantin kaufen ließ, da er keine Ahnung von Mode hatte), Stofftiere und so weiter.  
Wortlos umarmte Hitomi sie; Tia versteifte sich automatisch. Zu gerne hätte sie sich einfach fallen lassen, doch gleichzeitig war ihr die Nähe eines anderen Menschen unheimlich. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen; sie blinzelte sie energisch weg. _Ich darf nicht weinen..._ Trotz allem brachte sie es nicht fertig, sich von der Klassensprecherin loszureißen. Mit einem Mal war sie sehr erschöpft; zaghaft legte sie den Kopf an Hitomis Schulter. Wie lange war es her, dass ihr jemand auf diese Weise übers Haar gestrichen hatte ? _Moment mal. Was, zum Engel, tue ich hier eigentlich ?_ Sanfter, als es für ihr Image gut gewesen wäre, löste sie sich von dem anderen Mädchen. „Jetzt hast du ja genügend, worüber du mit diesen dummen Gänsen tratschen kannst." Verwirrt bemerkte sie, dass ihre Stimme zitterte. „Ich werde nicht darüber tratschen, Tiaiel. Ich würde gerne deine Freundin sein - wenn du mich lässt." _Freundin..._ „Nein. Ich kann das nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie das geht..." „Vertrau' mir." „Das kann ich nicht." „Vielleicht noch nicht. Aber du könntest es versuchen." Hitomi lächelte ermutigend. „Du hast doch nichts zu verlieren. Eigentlich kannst du nur gewinnen. Wenn es daneben geht, hast du die Gewissheit, dass du recht gehabt hast. Wenn es klappt, wird dein Leben wirklich ein Leben sein." Das klang irgendwie sogar logisch. „Warum tust du das ? Ich war schließlich nicht gerade nett zu dir." „Ich glaube, du bist ein toller Mensch, Tiaiel. Du musst es nur selbst noch erkennen. Und ausserdem bin ich hart im Nehmen." Verdutzt sah die Soldatin die koboldhaft lächelnde Japanerin an – und lächelte scheu zurück. „Na siehst du. Willst du es versuchen ?" _Irgendwie schon._ „Ja..."  
Hitomi stand auf und half der EVA-Pilotin hoch. „Wir sollten jetzt trotzdem zur Krankenschwester gehen. Deine Hände bluten immer noch." Beschämt sah Tia auf de ruinierte Schuluniform ihres Gegenübers. „Ich bezahle dir die Reinigung." „Blödsinn. Hauptsache, du fühlst dich jetzt besser. Kommst du ?" Damit war sie bereits in Richtung Treppe unterwegs. _Wie ein menschlicher Flummi_, dachte Tia beinahe liebevoll, während sie ihr etwas langsamer folgte. „Ach, Hitomi..." „Ja ?" „Nenn' mich bitte Tia. Ich hasse meinen vollen Namen." „Okay, Tia-chan." _Daran_ würde sie sich definitiv erst noch gewöhnen müssen.

_  
NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, NEO-TOKYO 4_

„Entry-Plug fixiert." „Gut. Erstanschluss starten und Plug fluten." Angespannt beobachtete Ritsuko die tanzenden Lichter auf ihren Anzeigen. Ein weiteres Debakel wie bei Davids und Setsukes Test war das letzte, was sie heute noch brauchen konnte. „Synapsen verknüpfen und Pulsübermittlung starten." „Synapsen werden verknüpft; Pulsübermittlung wird gestartet." Manchmal musste sich Maya Ibuki wie ein Papagei vorkommen. Nachdenklich sah die Wissenschaftlerin auf den dunklen Haarschopf ihrer Assistentin herunter. „Stromkreise auf beiden Seiten öffnen. Statusbericht." „Primär- und Nervenkontakte okay. Harmonics im Normbereich." Das war beinahe zu schön, um wahr zu sein... „Hauptstromquelle anschließen." Wieder einmal verfluchte die blonde Frau gedanklich das Rauchverbot im Kontrollraum. „Synchrofehler ?" „Bei Pilotin Langley unter 0,05. Pilot Thornton 0,072 ."  
Wäre Ritsuko nur zehn Jahre jünger und etwas mehr wie Misato gewesen, hätte sie jetzt wahrscheinlich einen Freudentanz aufgeführt; so beschränkte sie sich darauf, den linken Mundwinkel hochzuziehen. „Medizinische Werte ?" „Tiaiel hat eine Pulsfrequenz von 75, Blutdruck normal. Keinerlei Anzeichen von Stress." „Und Riley ?" „Puls 93, Blutdruck leicht erhöht. Leichter Anstieg des Adrenalinspiegels und der Körpertemperatur." Durchaus im Bereich des Normalen. Warum konnte es nicht bei allen vier Piloten so glatt laufen ?  
„Wie sind die Synchro-Werte ?", erkundigte sich Shinji nervös. In diesem Moment kam er Ritsuko vor wie ein Kind unter dem Weihnachtsbaum. „Momentan 96,8 für EVA-05 und 99,5 für EVA-07 – Tendenz steigend." „Senkt den Graphen noch mal um 0,3."

Einige Minuten später waren alle eventuell vorhandenen Zweifel beseitigt. Die beiden Piloten waren mehr als nur geeignet, und wenn sie sich im Kampf genau so gut bewährten, gab das NERV und der UN zwei nahezu unbesiegbare Waffen in die Hand. Dagegen wären Asuka und selbst Rei in ihren besten Zeiten nicht angekommen... Shinjis Verschmelzung mit Einheit 01 ließ Ritsuko bei dieser Beurteilung lieber außen vor.  
„Geht's euch beiden gut ?" „Alles in Ordnung", bestätigte Riley; von Tia kam ein knappes „Positiv". „Gut, denn wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns. Induktionsmodus starten !"

_

* * *

__ohayô gozaimasu_: Guten Morgen !  
_gomen nasai_: Entschuldigen Sie bitte.  
_sensei_: Lehrer 


	6. Phase 5: Open fire

**Phase 5: Open fire**

Aus Subkommandantin Misato Katsuragis Aufsichtstagebuch:  
_  
Die Piloten wohnen jetzt seit anderthalb Monaten bei mir.  
__David Ryan und Riley M. Thornton verhalten sich relativ normal, sofern man das von Teenagern dieses Alters behaupten kann; Sergeant Tiaiel A. Langley hingegen ist ein Kapitel für sich. Nicht nur, dass sie sich kategorisch weigert, sich ins Team einzufügen – sie lehnt auch sonst jeglichen Kontakt mit Gleichaltrigen ab. Außer zu den Mahlzeiten hält sie sich meistens im NERV- Hauptquartier auf, um zu trainieren oder an ihrem Forschungsprojekt zu arbeiten ( Notizen von Dr. Akagi).  
__Letzte Woche haben wir anlässlich von Pilot Thorntons sechzehntem Geburtstag eine kleine Feier veranstaltet. Anwesend waren: die Piloten Thornton, Ryan und Himura, Sergeant Langley, Major Ryoji Kaji, ich sowie Hitomi Suzuhara, Kiichi Iwasaki, Hirosho Nonaka und Kazuo Arashino, Klassenkameraden der Piloten. Suzuharas Anwesenheit war mir insofern wichtig, als dass sie die einzige Person zu sein scheint, zu der Sergeant Langley ein etwas engeres Verhältnis hat.  
__An besagtem Abend gab Sergeant Langley sich höflich, wenn auch reserviert; sie erweckte deutlich den Eindruck, dass sie am liebsten fortgehen wolle, tat dies jedoch nicht, sei es aus Taktgefühl Pilot Thornton gegenüber oder aus einem anderen Grund, der mir (noch) verborgen bleibt._

_  
NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, NEO-TOKYO 4_

Misato Katsuragi starrte auf die an Tia adressierten, aber rechtzeitig von NERV konfiszierten Briefe, die Statistiken der letzten Tests und die Akte des Mädchens, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. „Wer bist du eigentlich, Tia ? Was versteckst du ?" Auf Ritsukos Rat hin hatte man versucht, Tia zu einem Gespräch mit einem der NERV-Psychologen zu bewegen. Sie hatte zwar nachgegeben, den Psychologen jedoch die gesamte Sitzung lang nur wortlos angestarrt, bis er schließlich entnervt das Handtuch geworfen hatte.  
Jemand umarmte Misato von hinten; reflexartig rammte sie der betreffenden Person den Ellenbogen in die Magengrube. „Umpf...!" „Hallo, Ryoji." „Misato. Du bist liebenswürdig wie immer." „Ich habe dir schon hundert Mal gesagt, dass du dich nicht immer so an mich heranschleichen sollst." Major Ryoji Kaji grinste gewinnend. „Natürlich. Woran denkst du ?" „Tia." „Hm. Seltsames Mädchen." „Warum ? Weil sie immun gegen deinen Streuner-Charme ist ?" „Nein. Wegen ihrer unwahrscheinlich ausgeprägten ‚Wenn-du-mich-auch-nur-noch-ein-einziges-Mal-anlächelst-trete-ich-dir-die-Zähne-ein'-Attitüde. Ihre Mutter hatte wenigstens noch eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit. Aber sie ? Abwehr pur. Bildlich gesprochen würde ich sagen, ihre Seele ist mit Teflon beschichtet." „Zumindest nach außen hin. Aber..."  
Die Subkommandantin kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu Ende zu bringen, denn in diesem Augenblick schrillte der Alarm los, und Ritsuko rief: „Unidentifiziertes Objekt im östlichen Teil der Stadt. Nähert sich dem HQ." Misato schaltete augenblicklich. „Sofort die Piloten benachrichtigen ! Alarmstufe Rot ! Abwehrmaßnahmen vorbereiten ! Machen Sie die EVAs startklar !" „Äh... Subkommandantin...", meldete sich Maya Ibuki, Ritsuko Akagis Assistentin, zu Wort. „Alle vier ?" „Ja. Und benachrichtigt auf dem schnellsten Weg Kommandant Ikari." „Vergiss' es. Weisst du, was schon der Einsatz einer einzigen Einheit kostet ?" Selbst in diesem Moment war Ritsuko noch immer ganz die kühle Rechnerin. „Na schön", knirschte Misato in dem verzweifelten Versuch, ihre Autorität zu wahren. „Versuchen wir es erst einmal mit EVA-04 und EVA-07. Die beiden anderen sollen sich in Bereitschaft halten." „Hältst du diese Kombination für eine gute Idee...?" „Vielleicht kann Setsuke noch was von Tia lernen. Wenn nicht - ich bin sicher, das Ding hat keine Chance gegen Sergeant Eiswürfel."

Sieben Minuten später hatten Setsuke, Tia, David und Riley das Hauptquartier erreicht. Kensuke Aida erwartete sie bereits. „Beeilen Sie sich ! Ziehen Sie sich um und sehen Sie zu, dass Sie sofort in die Cages kommen ! Das ist keine Übung !"

Weitere fünf Minuten später befanden sich die Teenager in ihren EVAs und warteten auf den Startbefehl. „Alles klar bei euch ?", erkundige Misato sich über Funk; ihre Stimme klang angespannt. „EVA-04: Alles klar." Setsuke, piepsig wie eine in die Ecke getriebene Maus. „EVA-05: Roger." Riley, etwas angespannt, aber voll konzentriert. „EVA-06: Okay - dokay." Davids erfolgloser Versuch, seine Nervosität hinter einer übertrieben lässigen Fassade zu verbergen. „EVA-07: Positiv." Tia, kühl und gelassen wie immer.  
Misato betete stumm, dass alles gut ging. Ein winziger Patzer von einem der Mädchen konnte das Leben beider aktiven Piloten (und, nebenbei bemerkt, der gesamten Stadt) aufs Spiel setzen. _Reißt euch zusammen, Mädels. Bitte reißt euch zusammen._ „Tia, du greifst seine linke Flanke an. Setsuke, du gibst ihr Feuerschutz. Noch Fragen ?" „Ja." Wieder Tia, ruhig und sachlich, als säße sie in einer Vorlesung über Biochemie. „Hat er ein AT-Field ?" _Wie peinlich !_ Schon vor Ritsukos tadelndem Blick wurde der Subkommandantin ihr Versäumnis bewusst. _Du musst ihnen schon alle notwendigen Informationen geben, bevor du sie rausschickst. So was darfst du einfach nicht vergessen !_ Offenbar war das letzte Bier heute morgen doch zu viel gewesen... „Nein. Kein AT-Field. Seid trotzdem vorsichtig." Sie sah auf ihre zitternden Hände hinunter und versuchte, ihre Erregung in den Griff zu bekommen. _Der erste Kampf..._ „Countdown starten!"

_  
NEO-TOKYO 4, CITY_

Der Engel sah aus wie ein lebendig gewordenes Gemälde von Picasso. Das machte ihn Tia nicht unbedingt sympathischer; sie verabscheute Picasso. „Engel auf elf Uhr. EVA-04, bestätigen." „J...j...ja..." „Ich gehe jetzt näher ran."  
Vorsichtig bewegten sie sich auf den Engel zu. Hatte er sie nicht bemerkt, oder war das einer seiner miesen Tricks ? „Knall' mich bloß nicht aus Versehen ab, Himura." „..."  
Sie konnte Setsukes ratloses (_ach sooo niedliches_) Lächeln nahezu vor sich sehen. Aber für solche Mätzchen war jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. „GO !" Sie und ihr EVANGELION wurden eins. _Eine Seele... ein Körper... und ein Feind_.  
Tia/EVA-07 zog das Prog-Schwert und stürmte auf den Engel zu. Dieser wich aus; beinahe hätte EVA-07 das Gleichgewicht verloren. Sie/er wirbelte herum... „TIA ! PASS' AUF !" Misatos Stimme klang schrill. _Was...? FUCK !_ Die Soldatin stieß einen Fluch aus, den man in ihrem Alter (und später streng genommen eigentlich auch nicht) definitiv nicht kennen sollte. Der himmlische Farbklecks war beinahe gelangweilt über Setsuke hinweg geschwebt (nicht ohne EVA-04 mit einer dampfenden Flüssigkeit zu bespucken) und bildete nun eine erschreckende Menge tentakelartige Auswüchse.  
„Aaaaaaaauuaaaa..." „Hör auf zu heulen, du blöde Gans ! Wenn du mir schon nicht helfen willst, geh mir wenigstens aus dem Weg !" Der orangefarbene EVA stand direkt in der Bresche zwischen zwei Hochhäusern; wenn Setsuke nicht auswich, war es Tia nahezu unmöglich, anzugreifen. Schon während ihres stürmischen ersten Angriffs hätte sie den Humanoiden beinahe mit dem Prog-Schwert geköpft. „Verzieh' dich endlich, Himura ! Du bist in meiner Angriffslinie !" „Mama..." _Na großartig. Was kommt als nächstes ?  
_Zwei Jagdflugzeuge der UN nahmen inzwischen den Engel unter Beschuss, was diesen jedoch nicht besonders zu beeindrucken schien. „Passt gefälligst auf, wohin ihr schießt, ihr hirnlosen Bastarde !" Einen weiteren bösen Fluch ausstoßend wich Tia einem Bordgeschütz aus.

_  
NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONTROLLRAUM_

„Was zur Hölle macht das Mädchen da ? Warum hilft sie Tia nicht ?" Misato verlor langsam, aber sicher die Beherrschung, was nicht gerade hilfreich war. „Setsuke ! Geh aus dem Weg ! Verschanz dich hinter Blockade 403 und gib' Tia Deckung !" Keine Reaktion. „SETSUKE !" „Pilotin Himuras Puls ist auf 140. Ihr Biodaten spielen verrückt... Sie wird hysterisch !" „Synchro-Rate mit EVA-04 sinkt kontinuierlich. Kritischer Wert fast erreicht !" „VERDAMMT !"

_  
NEO-TOKYO 4, CITY_

_Warum habe ich bloß das Schwert genommen und nicht das Gewehr ? Manchmal bin ich so dämlich..._ Hilflos sah Tia zu, wie sich der Engel dem hilflos auf der Stelle taumelnden EVA-04 näherte. _Jetzt ist sie fällig..._ „HIMURA ! BEWEG' DICH, ZUR HÖLLE NOCH MAL ! ER IST GENAU HINTER DIR !" EVA-04 machte einen unbeholfenen Schritt - und stolperte. Es krachte, als das Gewehr unter seinem Gewicht zermalmt wurde.  
Tia/EVA-07 konnte gerade noch ausweichen, sonst hätte der stürzende Gigant sie/ihn mitgerissen. Und der Engel kam immer näher...

_  
NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONTROLLRAUM_

„Setsuke ! Du musst aufstehen! Gib' Tia wenigstens eine Chance, sich zu verteidigen !" Von der Pilotin des EVA-04 kam noch immer keinerlei Reaktion. „Setsuke ! Was ist los ?" „Synchro-Rate auf 17 ." Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen, dann: „Ich... ich... kann nicht... Er bewegt sich nicht... Aaaaaaaargh!"

_  
NEO-TOKYO 4, CITY_

Der Engel hatte EVA-04 beinahe beiläufig einen Arm ausgerissen. Zwar nicht den mit dem Gewehr, aber Setsuke war ihr so oder so keine Hilfe. Tia hatte also keine andere Wahl. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf den quer vor ihr liegenden EVA-04 und den sich dahinter nähernden Engel; dann holte sie tief Luft. _Wenn ich auf seinen Tentakeln lande, bin ich erledigt._ Wie ein kleines Kind nach der Hand seiner Mutter greifen würde, tastete sie nach dem Bewusstsein ihres EVANGELIONS. _„Hilf mir, Seven. Bitte."_

_  
NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONTROLLRAUM_

„Was..." Misato begriff einfach nicht, was das Mädchen vorhatte. Ritsuko war schneller. „Sie springt."

_  
NEO-TOKYO 4, CITY_

„Also schön, Baby. Let's dance." Geschmeidig nahm EVA-07 Anlauf, landete mit einem gewaltigen Satz auf EVA-04s Rücken und stürzte sich mit gezücktem Schwert auf den Engel. Für einen Moment sah Tia nur noch peitschende Tentakel; vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben stieß sie ein mentales Stoßgebet aus.

_  
NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONTROLLRAUM_

„Sie hat ihn erwischt !" „Panzerung von Einheit 07 beschädigt !" „S2-Organ des Ziels wurde zerstört !" Ein grelles Licht blitzte auf, und eine Detonation, deren Stärke jedem Erdbebenforscher feuchte Träume beschert hätte, erschütterte das Hauptquartier.

_  
NEO-TOKYO 4, CITY_

Blinzelnd massierte Tia ihren schmerzenden Nacken. _Das war's also schon ?_ Sie war beinahe enttäuscht – aber eben auch nur beinahe._ „Wir waren echt gut. Danke, Großer." _In ihrer rechten Hüfte machte sich ein stechender Schmerz bemerkbar. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Anzeigen verriet ihr, dass die Panzerung von Eva-07 an dieser Stelle regelrecht zerfetzt worden war; eine blutartige Substanz strömte aus einer oberflächlichen Wunde. Nichts, was nicht wieder heilen würde... Es tat weh, aber die Tatsache, dass das Ding erledigt war, machte einiges wieder gut. _Dafür werden gewisse andere Personen sich in unmittelbarer Zukunft allerdings einiges anhören müssen._

_  
NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONTROLLRAUM_

„Das war knapp. Zu knapp. Shinji, da bist du ja endl..." Misato brach abrupt ab, als sie die Person sah, die hinter dem Kommandanten den Kontrollraum betreten hatte.

_  
NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, EVA-CAGE 2, NEO-TOKYO 4_

Wütend kletterte Tia aus dem Entry-Plug. Dass sie vor LCL nur so troff, nahm sie gar nicht wirklich wahr. Sie wartete nur darauf, Setsuke die Meinung sagen zu können.  
„Hey, Tia ! Guter Kampf !" „Danke, David." „Wie du gesprungen bist... Absolute Spitzenklasse !" _Blödsinn. Der kleine Hüpfer war reine Routine. Wenn du besser mit deinem EVA umgehen könntest, wüsstest du das. Aber wenigstens bist du nicht ganz so dämlich wie die japanische Schnepfe..._ „Das hätte ich mir sparen können, wenn gewisse Leute nicht zu blöd dazu wären, ihren EVA zu steuern !" Letzteres stieß sie in einem rasiermesserscharfen Tonfall hervor, wohl wissend, dass Setsuke gerade in Hörweite getreten war. Die japanische EVA- Pilotin senkte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid..." Das kam Tia jetzt gerade recht. „ES TUT DIR LEID ? BIST DU EIGENTLICH VÖLLIG BESCHEUERT ? DU HÄTTEST UNS UMBRINGEN KÖNNEN, DU DUMME GANS !" „Tia...", versuchte Riley zu beschwichtigen. „Ist doch wahr ! Selbst eine Schlammamöbe hätte in dieser Situation mehr Hirn bewiesen als Fräulein Dumpfnase Himura !"  
In Setsukes Augen schimmerten die ersten Tränen. „Ich... ich..." _Warum gibst du dich überhaupt mit ihr ab ? Sie ist ohnehin so gut wie tot, wenn sie so weitermacht._ Tia schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Vergiss' es." Sie drehte sich um und verließ langsam den Cage in Richtung Umkleideräume. David und Riley folgten ihr nach kurzen Zögern schweigend.

Misato drückte sich später bei der Nachbesprechung des Kampfes zwar nicht so drastisch aus wie Tia, aber ihre Grundaussage war durchaus ähnlich. „Tia, du hast einen großartigen Kampf geliefert - aber warum warst du so leichtsinnig ?" Das Mädchen sah ihrer Vorgesetzten direkt in die Augen; Misato sah den noch immer schwelenden Zorn, Erschöpfung und... _Trauer...?_ „Hatten wir eine Wahl ?", erkundigte Tia sich ruhig. „Nein," gab Misato zu; sie fühlte sich unwohl. _Einen solchen Blick sollte eine Fünfzehnjährige noch nicht haben._ Er war charakteristisch für Kriegsveteranen, die schon alles gesehen hatten und daran zerbrochen waren... Zum ersten Mal in ihrer Laufbahn bei NERV unterbrach Misato Katsuragi den Blickkontakt mit einem Rangniedrigeren. Sie ertrug Tias zutiefst erschütternden, verstörenden Blick einfach nicht. „Hör mal..."  
In diesem Moment betraten Shinji Ikari und seine Begleiterin den Raum. Das Mädchen starrte die blauhaarige Frau an wie eine geisterhafte Erscheinung; ihre Wut schien erneut aufzuflammen. Noch ehe Shinji oder die Frau dazu kamen, etwas zu sagen, sagte Tia mit heiserer, tonloser Stimme: „Rei Ayanami."

„Ja. Und du musst Asukas Tochter sein." Ihre Stimme war entnervend leise und monoton, genau so, wie Asuka es beschrieben hatte. „Du bist ihr sehr ähnlich." „Nein. Eigentlich nicht." Sie starrte in die purpurroten Augen und versuchte, ihren plötzlich hochkochenden Hass zu zügeln. Rei Ayanami. Die Frau, wegen der Shinji Ikari ihre Mutter verlassen hatte. Biologisch gesehen Shinjis Halbschwester. Es war irgendwie pervers, selbst wenn sie lediglich aus Gewebe von Shinjis Mutter Yui und dem eines Engels geklont worden war. Die Frau, die Soryu Asuka Langleys Leben zerstört hatte - und das ihrer Tochter. _Ist es nur das ? Du weißt genau, dass du sie aus einem anderen Grund hassen solltest..._ „Tiaiel." Ayanami trat auf sie zu, wollte ihr die Hand auf den Arm legen. „Fassen Sie mich nicht an." Es war nur ein Flüstern, doch es zerriss das spannungsgeladene Schweigen im Konferenzraum wie ein Schrei. Tia trat einen Schritt zurück; etwas in ihr begann zu _flackern_. „Tiaiel, bitte..." Es war nicht zu fassen - Ayanami unterschritt erneut ihren Sicherheitsabstand. „GEHEN - SIE – WEG !" Sie spürte, wie sich die Kraft in ihr zusammenballte... _Nein ! Nicht !_ Sie durfte das nicht tun... Darauf hatten all diese Stunden auf dem Exerzierplatz und den Laboratorien doch abgezielt. Sie musste die Kontrolle behalten. _Kein unauthorisierter Einsatz von psychokinetischen Biowaffen. Allgemeines Handbuch der UN-Streitkräfte, Kapitel 5, Abschnitt 3, Paragraph 9._ Doch auch der Halt, den ihr die starren Regeln sonst boten, erwies sich als flüchtig. _Es zurückzuhalten tut so weh... Und ich habe allen Grund, diese Frau zu hassen..._ Verzweifelt schüttelte Tia den Kopf, doch es war schon zu spät. Die tödliche Kraft suchte ihr Ziel... „NEIN !" Im letzten Augenblick gelang es ihr, _es_ von Ayanamis Gesicht abzuwenden. Einer der unbesetzten Operator-Sessel hinter dem Halbengel ging in Flammen auf. _Nein... Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen !_ Alles in ihr schrie protestierend auf – jedenfalls fast alles. Denn es hatte sich so verdammt gut angefühlt...

Misato war fassungslos. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Asukas Tochter der ewigen Rivalin ihrer Mutter Sympathie entgegenbrachte, aber einen derartigen Hass, dass ihre mühsam durch hartes Training und strikte Disziplin im Zaum gehaltenen pyrokinetischen Fähigkeiten außer Kontrolle gerieten... Nein, damit hatte sie definitiv nicht gerechnet. Shinji wohl auch nicht; er schien mindestens so entgeistert zu sein wie sie. Wenigstens hatte Aoba sich so weit gefasst, dass er mit einem Feuerlöscher schlimmeres verhinderte Jetzt musste sich jemand um Tia kümmern. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Mädchen einen schlimmeren Schock erlitten als alle anderen Anwesenden zusammen.  
„Tia ?" Der rothaarige Sergeant starrte sie an; ihr Gesicht war leichenblass, und sie zitterte, als habe sie Fieber. „Hey, es ist ja nichts weiter passiert... Wir sollten später darüber reden... Jetzt fahren wir erst mal nach Hause, und du ruhst dich aus... Niemand macht dir Vorwürfe..." Tia drehte sich um und lief davon.


	7. Phase 6: Fragile Soul

_**Phase 6: Fragile soul - another part of the great story**_

_MISATO KATSURAGIS APARTMENT_

Misato wollte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Kein Wunder, dass Tia seit zwei Tagen in der Stadt herumirrte und sich nicht nach Hause traute ! „Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst, Oberst Schilling !" Der aufgeblasene Offiziers-Fuzzi am anderen Ende der Leitung lachte humorlos. „Natürlich ist es das. Drei Tage Einzelhaft in der Dunkelzelle, und sie frisst Ihnen aus der Hand - jedenfalls für die nächsten zwei Wochen." „Aber... sie ist doch noch ein Kind..." Wieder dieses abstoßende Gelächter. „In erster Linie ist Sergeant Langley eine Waffe. Streng genommen: eine biologische Waffe der Kategorie C. Warum sonst hätten wir uns wohl die Mühe gemacht, das Gör bei uns auszubilden ? Sie kennen die Vorschriften. Unter Kontrolle bringen - oder eliminieren." „Was sagt General Hansen dazu ?" „Ich möchte ihn nicht mit solchen Lappalien langweilen." Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte; die Subkommandantin explodierte. „LAPPALIEN ? Sie bezeichnen die alleinige Pilotin von EVA-07 als Lappalie ? Das Mädchen ist ungemein wertvoll für uns ! Und jetzt stellen Sie mich gefälligst zu Hansen durch ! Er muss erfahren, dass Sergeant Langley verschwunden ist." Kurzes Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung. Dann, beinahe gelangweilt: „Haben Sie es schon über den Peilsender versucht ?" „Peilsender ?" „Wir haben Langley einen Sender in den Nacken implantiert. Sie wissen doch: Kennzeichnungspflicht für Biowaffen." „Tia ist keine WAFFE ! Sie ist ein Mensch ! Sie irrt allein irgendwo da draussen rum, ist verunsichert und hat vielleicht Angst..." „Keine Panik. Die weiß gar nicht, was Angst ist. Und ausserdem kriegt die keiner tot. Rufen Sie wieder an, wenn Sie es mit dem Sender versucht haben. Die Frequenz steht in Langleys medizinischer Akte." Damit knallte Schilling den Hörer grußlos auf die Gabel.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen ließ Misato sich am Küchentisch nieder. Geistesabwesend kraulte sie Pen-Pen und griff nach ihrer Bierdose. Die NERV-Agenten hatten die halbe Stadt nach der Soldatin abgesucht - nichts .War dieser Kontrollchip wirklich die einzige Möglichkeit ? In jedem Fall würden sie das Mädchen damit sehr schnell finden... aber etwas in der Subkommandantin sträubte sich dagegen. „Wie ein wildes Tier, dem man ein Funkhalsband angelegt hat..." Der Pinguin schnarrte zustimmend... und stibitzte das Bier.

_EIN SHINTO-TEMPEL AUSSERHALB DER STADT_

Zweifelnd betrachtete Misato das verfallene Bauwerk, aus dem trotz seines desolaten Zustands noch immer die Rauchschwaden von Räucherstäbchen quollen. Offenbar war der Aberglaube der Menschen schwieriger auszurotten als sie selbst... „Sie ist hier." Erschrocken fuhr die Frau zu Riley herum, der bis jetzt schweigend neben ihr gestanden hatte. „Ich kann sie spüren." Irgendwie war Misato nicht überrascht. „Das Ortungsgerät gibt dir recht." Seine grauen Augen waren kalt; der Brite schien über den Peilsender ähnlich zu denken wie sie. „Es ist besser, wenn ich allein reingehe." „Aber was ist, wenn sie..." „Sie wird mich nicht angreifen." „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein ?" Ein weiterer, undurchdringlicher Blick. „Ich weiß es."

Ohne weitere Diskussionen betrat er das Gebäude und ließ Misato mit ihren Fragen und Zweifeln allein. Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was Riley vorfinden würde - Angst um Tia. Sie hatte so verletzlich und... jung ausgesehen, als diese Sache mit Rei passiert war. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie gezeigt, dass hinter der intellektuellen, kühlen Fassade noch etwas anderes steckte: ein ganz normales, fünfzehn Jahre altes Mädchen, das über ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten zu Tode erschrocken war. Vielleicht hatte sie Setsuke gegenüber etwas überreagiert - na und ? Das war zweifellos menschlich. _Ein guter Witz, Katsuragi. Du weißt, dass es keinen unpassenderen Ausdruck für sie geben könnte._

Riley benutzte seine Fähigkeiten selten bewusst, da ihm das in der Vergangenheit mehr Ärger als alles andere eingebracht hatte, doch sein Instinkt schrie ihm förmlich zu, dass Tia hier war. Er konnte ihre Präsenz fühlen... wie einen Lichtpunkt auf einer dunklen Karte, oder... Zögernd betrat er den kleinen Tempel. Der Innenraum des Heiligtums war nur durch Kerzen erleuchtet; es roch durchdringend nach Räucherstäbchen - Opfergaben an die Göttin. „Tia ?" Dann sah er sie; sie saß zu Füßen der blumengeschmückten Götterstatue, zwischen den Kerzen und den Räucherstäbchen. „Hey..." Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn zwischen Strähnen ihres wirren, verfilzten Haares hindurch aus fieberglänzenden Augen an. „Riley...?" Mit drei schnellen Schritten war er bei ihr. Fürsorglich legte er ihr seine Jeansjacke um die Schultern. Sie zitterte noch immer - oder schon wieder ? Es musste an dem Fieber liegen, das sie von innen heraus glühen ließ und ihren Augen diesen übernatürlichen Glanz verlieh. Obwohl er sie noch nicht lange kannte, fühlte er sich ihr für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unwahrscheinlich nah, fast so, als seien sie seelenverwandt... Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Komm. Wir gehen nach Hause." Sie hustete trocken; es schien, als würde sie nach einer Überstrapazierung unter den gleichen Symptomen zu leiden haben wie er. „Na komm."

Schließlich erhob sie sich zögernd. Riley machte ihr keine Vorwürfe, erwähnte ihre verzweifelte Suchaktion mit keinem Wort; er hatte sie gefunden, und sie musste dringend ins Warme. Vorsichtig legte er ihr den Arm um die Schultern und führte sie hinaus. Misato lehnte trotz des Nieselregens an der Motorhaube ihres Wagens. In ihrem Gesicht stand nichts als Erleichterung, als sie Tia sah. Wortlos und mit Tränen in den Augen nahm sie ihren Schützling in die Arme; auch sie dachte absolut nicht daran, Tia auch nur einen einzigen Vorwurf zu machen, obwohl der halbe NERV- Stab fast zwei Tage lang ununterbrochen nach ihr gesucht hatte. Während Riley und Tia sich auf die Rückbank setzten, nahm Misato auf dem Fahrersitz Platz und setzte einen Funkspruch an das NERV- Hauptquartier ab. „Wir haben sie gefunden."

Zu Hause scheuchte Misato als erstes Pen-Pen aus der Wanne, um Tia ein Bad einlaufen zu lassen. Davids neugierige Fragen würgte sie kategorisch ab. „Hol' bitte frische Handtücher aus ihrem Schrank - und wehe, ich erwische dich dabei, wie du ihre Unterwäsche anglotzt. Danach könntest du ihr Bett fertig machen - du weißt schon, Kissen aufschütteln und so. Ach ja, bring bitte ein frisches Nachthemd für sie mit. Riley, sei so lieb und koch eine Brühe, ja ? Sie braucht jetzt was warmes." Die Subkommandantin half Tia beim Baden - das Fieber hatte sie ziemlich geschwächt - und sorgte vorher energisch dafür, dass die Jungen sich so lange vom Badezimmer fern hielten. Später, als der Sergeant etwas Brühe zu sich genommen hatte und in ihrem Bett lag, deckte Misato sie liebevoll zu. „Versuch' ein bisschen zu schlafen. Ich bleibe hier." „Du brauchst nicht...", setzte Tia an, doch die Ältere unterbrach sie sanft, aber bestimmt. „Schlaf jetzt."

Sie schlief in dieser Nacht sehr unruhig; das Fieber bescherte ihr groteske, verzerrte Träume, die noch um einiges erschreckender waren als die Wirklichkeit.

_Sie sieht Rei Ayanami brennen, doch als sie sich zu ihr umdreht, hat sie plötzlich Asukas Gesicht... Der Picasso-Engel stößt den Todesschrei ihrer Mutter aus... Sie steht vor einem Tribunal aus verschiedenen NERV- Offizieren: Misato, Ryoji Kaji, Ritsuko Akagi, Maya Ibuki, Shinji Ikari... Shinji zeigt auf sie und sagt voller Verachtung: „Es ist alles deine Schuld!"_  
Jemand tupfte ihr vorsichtig mit einem feuchten Tuch den Schweiß von der glühenden Stirn. Sie sah undeutliche Schemen um sich herum huschen, hörte geflüsterte Worte...  
_Etwas blitzt im Dunkel. Trümmer umgeben sie, zerfetzte Leichen... Ruinen.. Dann wieder Ayanamis entsetztes Gesicht... _  
Schließlich spürte sie einen kurzen, scharfen Schmerz in der rechten Armbeuge und versank in ein gnädiges, tiefschwarzes Nichts.

Wie viel später es war, als sie wieder erwachte, hätte sie beim besten Willen nicht sagen können. Ihr Kopf kam ihr heiß vor, während sie gleichzeitig stark fror. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig leicht, und ihr war speiübel. _Das übliche also. Du solltest es besser wissen... Irgendwann bringst du dich mit deiner Unbeherrschtheit noch mal selbst um._ Zaghaft richtete sie sich auf - und konnte sich nur mit eiserner Selbstbeherrschung daran hindern, wimmernd zurückzufallen. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde ihn jemand mit einem Presslufthammer bearbeiten... Die Subkommandantin saß tatsächlich noch immer neben ihrem Bett; sie war mit Pen-Pen auf dem Schoß eingeschlafen. Der Pinguin umklammerte im Schlaf eine leere Bierdose. Eigentlich wollte Tia aufstehen und sich möglichst leise ins Bad schleichen, doch ein ungemein schmerzhafter Hustenanfall hinderte sie effektiv daran. Misato klappte schlaftrunken ein Auge auf. „Hn...?" Dann war sie plötzlich hellwach. „Tia ! Wie fühlst du dich ?" „Na ja... Es geht", antwortete Tia ziemlich kläglich, während sie vergeblich versuchte, den quälenden Hustenreiz zu unterdrücken. „Wenigstens bist du wach! Aber nach der Dosis, die Dr. Tanemura dir verpasst hat..." „Wie bitte ? Ich verstehe, ehrlich gesagt, überhaupt nichts. Wer bitte ist dieser Tanemura ?" „Dein Fieber wurde immer höher, und du hast angefangen zu phantasieren. Also habe ich Ritsuko angerufen, weil ich mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht habe. Sie ist mit Dr. Tanemura vorbeigekommen, und die hat dich erst einmal mit Medikamenten vollgepumpt. Ich bin sicher, die beiden werden sich freuen, dass du wach geworden und wieder ansprechbar bist. Warte einen Moment."

Misato verließ den Raum und kam kurz darauf mit Ritsuko Akagi und einer älteren Frau zurück. Beide wirkten etwas zerknittert, so, als hätten sie in der vergangenen Nacht nicht besonders gut geschlafen. „Hallo, Tia." „Guten Tag, Sergeant Langley." „Guten Tag, Dr. Akagi. Dr.Tanemura." „Wie geht es Ihnen, Sergeant ?" „Nicht besonders. Ich glaube, ich habe immer noch Fieber." Tanemura legte ihr kurz ihre - angenehm kühle - Hand auf die Stirn. „Richtig. Aber es ist seit gestern Abend schon wieder gesunken. Ein Glück, sonst hätte ich darauf bestehen müssen, dass Sie im Krankenhaus weiterbehandelt werden." „Ist es wirklich so schlimm ?" „Das Fieber scheint keine organische Ursache zu haben..." _Ach nee. Wirklich nicht ? Überraschung !_ „Sie werden wohl für eine Weile außer Gefecht gesetzt sein, aber es ist nichts bedrohliches. Laut Ihren medizinischen Akten ist das eine... normale Reaktion."

Die Ärztin nahm noch einige Routineuntersuchungen vor, bevor sie ihre Diagnose endgültig bestätigte. „Eine Woche strengste Bettruhe. Danach bleiben Sie noch etwa eine Woche zu Hause. Ich komme jeden zweiten Tag vorbei und untersuche Sie. Keine Schule, keine Einsätze mit EVA-07, kein Training, keine unsittlichen Aktivitäten außerhalb der Wohnung." Sie zwinkerte Tia kameradschaftlich - verschwörerisch zu. Das Mädchen grinste schwach; immerhin gab Tanemura sich Mühe, witzig zu sein. „Gerade letzteres wird mir natürlich extrem schwer fallen. Oh, Dr. Akagi?" „Ja ?" „Könnten Sie meine Proben schockfrosten ? Sonst schimmeln sie mir noch die ganze Nährlösung voll und haben sich entwickelt, bevor ich dazu komme, sie zu untersuchen." „Schon geschehen, Frau Kollegin. Ich habe mir so was in der Art schon gedacht." „Vielen Dank, Dr. Akagi." „Nichts zu danken. Immerhin haben Sie erst letzte Woche meine Notizen vor der Putzfrau gerettet." _Die sollte man auch eigentlich nicht auf fettigen Servietten hinterlassen._ Misato seufzte. „Nun hör' sich das einer an. Spinner unter sich." Ritsuko und Tia warfen ihr einen nahezu identischen, skeptisch - wissenschaftlichen Blick zu, sagten jedoch nichts.

So sehr Tia es auch hasste, krank zu sein - Misato, Riley und David gaben sich wirklich alle Mühe, ihr diese unangenehme Angelegenheit so erträglich wie möglich zu machen. Tagsüber lag sie auf dem Sofa; entweder leistete ihr jemand Gesellschaft, oder sie schlief. Nachmittags, wenn es ihr etwas besser ging (das Fieber stieg meist erst abends wieder an), pokerte sie mit David, sah fern oder ließ sich von Riley den neuesten Schulklatsch und Neuigkeiten aus dem NERV- Hauptquartier berichten. Wenn Misato von der Arbeit kam, brachte sie ihr immer irgendeine Kleinigkeit mit: einen Radiergummi in Form eines explodierenden Reagenzglases, eine im Wasserglas aus einer vorher fest geschlossenen Muschel erblühende Papierblume, ein Paar quietschbunter Socken... Kinkerlitzchen, die Tia einfach nur zeigen sollten, dass Misato an sie gedacht hatte. Und - so ungern sie sich das auch eingestand - das Mädchen genoss es. Ihre Mutter hatte sich nie so um sie gesorgt...

Heute hatte Misato ihr etwas ganz besonderes mitgebracht. Fröhlich grinsend warf sie ihrem Schützling die braune Papiertüte zu. „Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Etwas intellektuelleres habe ich auf die Schnelle nicht auftreiben können - schon gar nicht auf Englisch. Deutsch war leider überhaupt nicht zu bekommen." Tia öffnete die Tüte. „Oh... Misato... Das ist..." „Magst du es nicht ?", erkundigte die Subkommandantin sich besorgt. „Doch... Natürlich !" Begeistert betrachtete Tia die Taschenbuchausgabe von John Miltons ‚Paradise Lost'. Erstaunlich, dass es dieses Buch überhaupt noch gab. „Vielen Dank, Misato." „Oh... nichts zu danken." Misato freute sich sichtlich über Tias Begeisterung. Ihres Wissens nach war heute das erste Mal, dass sie das Mädchen lächeln sah.

Zwei Tage danach döste sie auf dem Sofa vor sich hin, als Riley aus der Schule nach Hause kam. „Hallo, Tia." „Hi, Thornton. Wo hast du denn David gelassen ?" „Der wollte sich unbedingt noch Nonakas Pornosammlung ansehen." „Du nicht?" „Nein. Das ist pervers." „Stimmt." Der junge Brite lächelte hintergründig wie immer; dann nahm er das Buch zur Hand, das auf dem Tisch lag. „'Paradise Lost'?" „Ja. Misato hat es mir vorgestern mitgebracht." „Erstaunlich, dass sie so was überhaupt kennt. Ich dachte, sie kennt sich nur mit Biersorten aus." Tia musste lachen. „Das ist gemein", protestierte sie halbherzig. „Immerhin hat sie es gut gemeint. Und ich mag das Buch wirklich. Aber leider bekomme ich nach fünf Zeilen immer ekelhafte Kopfschmerzen. Du hast nicht zufällig Lust, mir was vorzulesen, oder?" Es war ein Witz gewesen, doch Riley nahm ihre Bitte völlig ernst. „Klar. Wo warst du ?" Sie starrte ihn perplex an und nannte ihm dann die Seitenzahl. „A...aber das war nur... ich meine, wenn du nicht willst..." „Quatsch. Ich mag Milton. Außerdem spreche ich gerne mal wieder richtiges Englisch." Die vier EVA- Piloten verständigten sich untereinander meist in einem wüsten Gemisch aus amerikanischem Englisch und Japanisch; in der Schule und bei NERV sprachen sie selbstverständlich nur Japanisch (ein Hoch auf die winzigen, headsetartigen Sprachcomputer...). Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Riley das amerikanische Englisch nicht besonders mochte; immerhin stammte er aus London.

All das war Tia ziemlich egal. Sie hörte ihm zu, verlor sich in seiner ruhigen Stimme, Miltons kraftvoller Sprache und der faszinierenden Erzählung. Vielleicht lag es am Fieber, vielleicht auch an der Art, wie Riley vorlas; sie hatte jedenfalls nicht mehr das Gefühl, schwach und krank in einer chaotischen Wohnung mitten in Neo-Tokyo 4 zu liegen.

„‚Der Geist ist selbst sein eigner Ort und macht / Aus Himmel Hölle sich, aus Hölle Himmel. / Bin ich der gleiche noch, was denn gebricht's/ wo oder was ich sei..." Der Sergeant fühlte sich, als habe ihr jemand einen Schlag in die Magengrube versetzt; sie hob die Hand und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. „Vielen Dank, Riley. Aber ich fürchte, jetzt brauche ich eine Pause." Er nickte lächelnd und legte das Buch beiseite. Bevor er in der Küche verschwand, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten, schüttelte er fürsorglich ihr Kopfkissen auf und zupfte ihre Bettdecke zurecht. Erschöpft schloss Tia die Augen. Irgendwie hatte Milton schon recht: man konnte sich durchaus die schönste Situation selbst zur Hölle machen. Doch das war nicht der Punkt, der sie so seltsam berührt hatte. Es war die Erzählung selbst, Satans Gedanken, sein Sturz aus dem Himmel. Das alles erschien ihr merkwürdig vertraut... „Alles ist nicht verloren. Denn der Wille/ Der unbesiegbar ist, des Rachsinns Eifer/ Zeitloser Hass, Mut, der sich nie ergibt/ Noch unterwirft...," zitierte sie leise. Warum nur bebte ihre Stimme? Mit einem Mal hatte Tia Angst, in eine ähnliche Situation zu geraten, so zu werden wie Asuka und ihr Leben in Hass, Zorn und Trauer zu verbringen. Sie schauerte. _Alles, nur das nicht. Ich werde mich keinesfalls verlieben. Ich bin nicht wie Asuka. Ich werde nicht in eine solche Situation geraten. Außerdem wiederholt sich niemals etwas wirklich genau so wie beim ersten Mal. Hoffe ich zumindest..._ Nein. Sie war nicht ihre Mutter, und eine Sache wie das Dreiecksverhältnis zwischen Asuka, Shinji und Rei würde sich mit Sicherheit nicht wiederholen. _Nur über meine Leiche._ Mit diesem tröstlichen Gedanken schlief sie ein.


	8. Phase 7: Silk and tears

**Phase 7: Silk and tears - loneliness**

Eine Woche später bekam Tia „Besuch" von Shinji Ikari, Ritsuko Akagi und dem für die EVA- Piloten zuständigen NERV- Psychologen, Dr. Ken Ozaki. Natürlich wusste der Sergeant genau, dass ihr jetzt die Standpauke für den ‚Zwischenfall' mit Rei Ayanami bevorstand. Einen Augenblick lang erwog sie, ihre Krankheit vorzuschieben, doch dann beschloss sie, diese unangenehme Angelegenheit durchzustehen; früher oder später musste es sowieso sein. David und Riley bekamen von Misato die strenge Anordnung, in ihren Zimmern zu bleiben und die Zeit für ihre Hausaufgaben zu nutzen. _Wer's glaubt... Der amerikanische Idiot wird die ganze Zeit an der Tür kleben wie eine Napfschnecke. _

Misstrauisch betrachtete Tia die vier Erwachsenen, die es sich scheinbar zwanglos im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht hatten. „Wie geht es dir ?", begann Shinji schließlich mit einem nervösen Lächeln das Gespräch. „Besser. Danke." Sie wickelte sich demonstrativ enger in ihre Decke und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie der Kommandant Dr. Ozaki einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zuwarf. „Sergeant, darf ich mich als Ihr zuständiger... ähem..." „Seelenklempner ?", half Tia ihm. „Ähem... wenn Sie das so sehen möchten... Nun ja... Wie beurteilen Sie selbst Ihren psychischen Zustand ?" „Ist das nicht eigentlich Ihr Job ?" So schnell würde er sie nicht aufs Kreuz legen. Sie hatte nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter mehr als genug Erfahrung mit Psychiatern und Psychologen gesammelt, und Dr. Ozaki gehörte augenscheinlich zu den harmloseren Exemplaren. „Na ja... ähem..." Hastig tupfte er sich mit seinem blütenweißen Taschentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn. _Er hat Angst vor mir_, erkannte Tia mit einer Mischung aus Interesse und Frustration. _Er hat Angst, dass es wieder ein Feuer gibt._ Wut stieg in ihr auf. _Na warte._ „Nun, wenn Sie meine eigene Einschätzung so brennend interessiert..." Belustigt bemerkte sie, wie er zusammenzuckte; gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie sich ein böses Grinsen verkneifen. „Es geht mir gut." „Sicher ? Sie wirken so... distanziert..." „Ozaki-hakase, Sie können nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich Feuer und Flamme bin" (erneutes Zusammenzucken) „wenn Sie zusammen mit Dr. Akagi, Subkommandantin Katsuragi und Kommandant Ikari auftauchen. Wir wissen doch beide, dass das hier kein freundlich gemeinter Krankenbesuch ist. Also halten Sie mir schon Ihre Standpauke." „Tia", sagte Misato sanft, „wir möchten dir keine ‚Standpauke' halten. Wir würden dir gerne helfen." Warum war mir das jetzt bloß klar ?

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe." „Gut, das war eine unglückliche Formulierung", versuchte Ritsuko zu beschwichtigen. „In erster Linie möchten wir Sie einfach verstehen. Warum sind Ihre Fähigkeiten außer Kontrolle geraten ?" „Keine Ahnung. Ich war müde, von dem Kampf noch total aufgekratzt, und diese dumme Schnepfe Setsuke... aber lassen wir das. Ayanami war..." _Ihr wollt doch bloß eine Bestätigung dafür, dass ich gemeingefährlich bin und ins nächstbeste Hochsicherheits-Labor gesperrt werden sollte. Warum sollte ich mir also die Mühe machen, euch irgendwas zu erklären ? _ „Der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat", ergänzte Dr. Akagi nicht unfreundlich. „Ihnen ist aber klar, dass..." „Natürlich ist das alles keine Entschuldigung", unterbrach Tia sie gereizt. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht einfach in der Gegend herumzündeln kann, wie es mir gerade passt. Das WILL ich ja auch gar nicht. Aber Ayanami... Ich hasse sie." „Warum ?" „Ich glaube, diese Frage kann Kommandant Ikari Ihnen um einiges besser beantworten als ich."

Shinji lief tiefrot an. „Hat sie dir tatsächlich ihre eigene Abneigung gegen Rei eingeredet ?", erkundigte Misato sich fassungslos. „Sie hat mir nie etwas eingeredet. Ich habe erst von Major Aida erfahren, was damals wirklich passiert ist. Asuka hat nie klar darüber gesprochen, immer nur in Andeutungen. Ayanami ist schuld daran, dass meine Mutter unglücklich war. Ihretwegen konnte sie... Nein, das ist paranoid. Lassen wir das." „Ganz im Gegenteil, das ist sehr aufschlussreich." Dr. Ozaki machte sich eifrig Notizen. „Nein. Ich bin nur bereit, dieses Gespräch fortzusetzen, wenn Dr. Ozaki den Raum verlässt. Erstens will ich nicht analysiert werden, und zweitens stören mich seine Kommentare gravierend." Shinji nickte ergeben. _Weichei._ „Ozaki-hakase..." Der Psychologe erhob sich und ging mit beleidigter Miene in die Küche.

Ritsuko nahm den Faden wieder auf. „Sie machen Rei also - ob bewusst oder unbewusst - Vorwürfe." „Ja." „Und diese Vorwürfe rechtfertigen Ihren Hass?" „Sie haben Asuka nicht gesehen. Sie haben nicht mitbekommen, wie sehr sie gelitten hat, wie tief verletzt sie war. Nach außen hin zeigte sie immer nur die Fassade der strahlenden Heldin, aber eigentlich war sie nur enttäuscht und verbittert. Vertrauen war ein Fremdwort für sie. In den letzten beiden Jahren wurde es dann etwas besser; da hatte sie ein Verhältnis mit General Hansen. Trotzdem... Ich habe nachts oft gehört, wie sie weinte."

Trotzig warf Tia den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich kann und werde nicht einfach so tun, als wäre Ayanami Asukas beste Freundin gewesen. Ich kann nicht freundlich zu der Frau sein, die Schuld am Leid meiner Mutter hat." Die Wissenschaftlerin schien gedanklich noch an einem anderen Punkt steckengeblieben zu sein. „Hat Ihre Mutter jemals mit Ihnen über Kommandant Ikari gesprochen ? Hat sie ihn jemals erwähnt ?" „Nein. Nicht wirklich. Einige Male namentlich, aber... Sie war völlig auf Ayanami fixiert. Ständig sprach sie davon, dass diese Schl... dass Ayanami ihr Leben zerstört hat. Es hat sie regelrecht aufgefressen." Kann mir mal jemand verraten, warum ich denen das überhaupt erzähle ? Es kam ihr beinahe wie Verrat vor.

Misato schluckte schwer; die Tatsache, dass Tia in einer derart von Hass vergifteten Atmosphäre aufgewachsen war, machte sie betroffen. Shinji und Ritsuko schien es nicht anders zu gehen; die Wissenschaftlerin polierte hektisch ihre Brille, während der Kommandant verlegen auf seine Füße starrte. „Ich hoffe, Sie verstehen jetzt, warum ich Rei Ayanami keinerlei Sympathien entgegenbringen kann." Sachlich und unbeteiligt. _Als würde sie über die zerstörte Kindheit eines anderen Menschen sprechen._ „Ja... ja, natürlich", entgegnete der Kommandant. Dr. Akagi nickte nur stumm. Wie auf ein lautloses Kommando hin erhoben sich beide. „Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt gehen. Akagi-hakase sagte mir, dass du noch viel Ruhe brauchst." „Ja, ganz recht. Sie müssen sich ausruhen, damit Sie bald wieder fit sind. Ich komme übermorgen wieder vorbei und sehe nach Ihnen, in Ordnung ?", stieß die Wissenschaftlerin, dankbar für das Stichwort, hervor. „Natürlich." Erstaunlicherweise brachte Shinji die Courage auf, dem Mädchen die Hand zu geben. „Auf Wiedersehen, Tia." „Kommandant Ikari ?" „Ja ?" Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen; ihr Tonfall ließ nicht einmal den Ansatz von Unsicherheit erkennen. „Selbst wenn sie zu NERV zurückkommt: ich kann und werde keine Befehle von Rei Ayanami entgegennehmen." „Ja... ja, das kann ich verstehen. Es wird nicht dazu kommen, das verspreche ich dir." Er lächelte scheu. _Klar. Er denkt, dass er Asuka das schuldig ist. Armer Trottel. Und Tia weiß das genau._ „Danke, Kommandant." Mühsam zog Tia einen Mundwinkel hoch; näher konnte sie einem Lächeln momentan wohl verständlicherweise nicht kommen.

Die Subkommandantin begleitete die drei hinaus und schloss mit einem unbestimmten Gefühl von Erleichterung die Tür hinter ihnen. _Na los. Jetzt oder nie. Wenn du dich nicht um sie kümmerst, kapselt sie sich noch mehr ab_. Seufzend kehrte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Lange Zeit sah sie Tia nur schweigend an, unfähig, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Das rothaarige Mädchen erwiderte ihren Blick stoisch. Schließlich räusperte Misato sich unbehaglich. „War es tatsächlich so schlimm ?" _Ganz toll. Das war jetzt wirklich perfekt, Katsuragi. Noch dämlicher konntest du es nicht anstellen, oder ?_ „Schlimmer. Oder was glaubst du, warum sie mir den Namen eines Engels gegeben hat ?" Ohne darüber nachzudenken, streckte die Ältere die Hand aus und strich dem Sergeant sanft eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Tia blinzelte verwirrt, zuckte aber nicht zurück. „Sie hat es mir nie verziehen." „Was hat sie dir nicht verziehen ?" „Dass... dass ich nicht Kommandant Ikaris Tochter bin." _Das ist jetzt nicht wahr._ „DAS hat sie dir vorgeworfen ?" Ein unglückliches Nicken. „Ich war der Engel, der ihre Zukunft zerstört hat - ihre Zukunft mit Kommandant Ikari oder welche auch immer. Deshalb gab sie mir den Namen ‚Engel der Zukunft'. Nett, nicht wahr ? Ich durfte sie noch nicht einmal ‚Mama' nennen." Misatos Augen weiteten sich; erst jetzt erkannte sie das gesamte Ausmaß der Tragödie. „Wer ist denn dein Vater ?" _Schon wieder so eine intelligente Frage. Du hast es hier mit einer Jugendlichen zu tun, nicht mit den NERV-Sicherheitskräften !_ „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat es mir nie gesagt. Sie hielt es auch nicht für wichtig." „Ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll..." Voller Mitgefühl betrachtete sie das blasse Gesichtchen, in dem sich ein Kampf abzuspielen schien... ein Kampf zwischen der Soldatin und dem verzweifelten Kind. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte ?" Leise, hoffnungslos. „Nein... Leider nicht."

Später, in ihrem Zimmer, öffnete Tia die geschnitzte Kirschholztruhe, die General Hansen ihrer Mutter damals geschenkt hatte. Da Asuka (ironischerweise einen Tag vor ihrem Tod) beschlossen hatte, Jörn Hansens Drängen nachzugeben und in den wesentlich sichereren UN-Stützpunkt umzuziehen, war die Truhe nicht bei dem Angriff zerstört worden – sie hatte sich mit einem Teil von Tias und Asukas Gepäck bereits in der Kaserne befunden.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln verdrängte Tia die Erinnerung und entnahm der Truhe ein in Reispapier gewickeltes Paket. Vorsichtig öffnete sie es... und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über stellenweise verkohlte, zerrissene rote Seide. „Asuka." Sie hatte die Überreste des Abendkleids aus den Trümmern ihres Hauses gezogen, kurz bevor die Sicherheitspatroullie sie mit sanfter Gewalt zum Stützpunkt gebracht hatte.

„_Nein ! Ich will bei ihr bleiben ! Ich kann sie doch nicht alleinlassen !" Ihre eigene Stimme, rau und gebrochen von den andauernden, verzweifelten Schreien. „Ihr müsst ihr doch helfen ! Ihr könnt sie doch nicht so da liegen lassen !" „Deine Mutter ist tot, Kleines. Tut mir leid." Die sanften, dunklen Augen eines der Männer, seine Hand, die ihr unbeholfen durchs Haar streicht. Sie würde gerne weinen, doch sie weiß, dass sie das nicht darf; immerhin hat Asuka es ihr verboten... Also klammert sie sich nur an das Kleid ihrer Mutter, als man sie fortbringt._

Asuka hatte es nur ein einziges Mal getragen; es war auf einer Weihnachtsfeier im UN-Stützpunkt gewesen. Jörn Hansen hatte die ganze Zeit den Blick nicht von ihr losreißen können und seiner Frau Wiebke somit wieder einmal einen Grund gegeben, sich aufzuregen. Kein Wunder - Asuka hatte ausgesehen wie die Verführung in Person. Heute konnte Tia das beurteilen – damals hatte sie nur die makellose Schönheit dieser launischen, kalten Frau bestaunt und sich geschworen, eines Tages genau wie sie zu werden.

„Hör' auf mit dem Schwachsinn!", schalt Tia sich selbst. Trotzdem vergrub sie ihre Nase in dem beschädigten Stoff. Auch so viele Jahre nach dem Angriff roch er noch nach Feuer und Tod. Es war wohl nicht besonders klug gewesen, das verdammte Ding zu behalten, aber Tia hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, eine weitere Erinnerung einfach wegzuwerfen.

„_Wie sehe ich aus ?" Tia sitzt auf dem Bett ihrer Mutter und bewundert ihre schlanke, ganz in Rot gekleidete Gestalt. „Du bist schön, Mama." „Nenn' mich nicht so", weist die Frau sie zurecht; auf ihrer Stirn bildet sich eine zornige Falte. „Entschuldige." „Und entschuldige dich nicht dauernd. Du bist eine Langley. Du hast das nicht nötig." Irgendwo in dieser Logik scheint ein Fehler zu liegen, doch Tia wagt nicht, darauf hinzuweisen. Sie möchte nicht, dass Asuka wütend auf sie ist. „Ja." „Gut." Ein weiteres Mal dreht die Rothaarige sich vor dem Spiegel. „Wenn du mich jetzt sehen könntest, Ikari... Du würdest deine Entscheidung noch mehr bereuen, als du es wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon tust." _

Da war er wieder, der Hass auf Ayanami. Diese blauhaarige Schlange... Tia stieß zischend Luft zwischen den Zähnen durch. Asuka konnte es nicht mehr - aber Tia würde sich an ihrer Stelle an Rei Ayanami rächen. „Du sollst wissen, wie es ist, allein zu sein", flüsterte sie erstickt. Mit einem unheimlichen Lächeln schmiegte sie die Wange in die Seide. _Sie wird für jede von Asukas Tränen bezahlen._ Und Shinji Ikari ? Auch er trug einen Teil der Schuld. Vielleicht würde sie eine Möglichkeit finden, auch ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Aber ihre Mutter hatte ihn geliebt... Und es war wahrscheinlich auch nicht richtig, sich an Ayanami zu rächen. Konnte man jemanden für seine Gefühle verantwortlich machen ?

Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie das Kleid vorsichtig wieder verpackte. Sie konnte doch gegenüber dem Kommandanten und Ayanami nicht so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen ! „Asuka, was soll ich tun ?" Aber ihre Mutter schwieg (wie nicht anders zu erwarten), und Tia blieb mit ihren Fragen und Zweifeln allein.


	9. Phase 8: The beauty and the beast

**Phase 8: The beauty and the beast**

Aus Misato Katsuragis Aufsichtstagebuch:

_Die Situation bleibt weiterhin kritisch; das so genannte „Team" hat ernsthafte Probleme, zusammenzuarbeiten. Obwohl Pilot Thornton sich alle Mühe gibt, ausgleichend auf sie einzuwirken, verweigert Sergeant Langley weiterhin kategorisch jedwede Gruppenaktivität. Ich habe versucht, zu ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag eine Feier zu organisieren, doch sie gab mir deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie davon absolut nichts hielte. _

_Die Piloten Himura und Ryan haben noch immer alarmierend niedrige Synchronisationswerte (...)_

_MISATO KATSURAGIS APARTMENT_

_Haben die ein Glück, dass Misato in Washington 2 ist._ Angewidert zog Tia ihre Zimmertür hinter sich zu und verbannte auf diese Weise die Geräusche der „Party", die David und sein perverser Freund Nonaka angesichts dieser Gelegenheit sofort auf die Beine gestellt hatten. Tia verabscheute solche Festivitäten, vor allem dann, wenn sie von pubertierenden männlichen Jugendlichen veranstaltet wurden. Als Nonaka einen Pornofilm in den Videorecorder geschoben hatte und die Kommentare immer anzüglicher geworden waren, hatte es dem Sergeant endgültig gereicht; sie hatte vier Dosen von Misatos Yebisu – Bier beschlagnahmt und hatte das Weite gesucht. Vermutlich würde sie heute Nacht auch noch die Tür verriegeln müssen, so, wie diese Deppen ihr in den Ausschnitt gestarrt hatten... _Warum sind Jungs eigentlich grundsätzlich hormongesteuerte Idioten ?_

Gerade, als sie das Fenster geöffnet hatte, um eine Seelentröster-Zigarette zu rauchen, klopfte jemand an die Tür. „Die Toilette ist zwei Türen weiter. Es wird grundsätzlich im Sitzen gepinkelt, und wehe, du hinterläßt irgendwo Spermaflecken." Von draußen ertönte ein ersticktes Husten. „Ähm... Ich bin's. Darf ich reinkommen?"_ Autsch._ Ihn _wollte ich eigentlich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen._ „Klar, Thornton. Entschuldige, ich dachte, es wäre einer von diesen notgeilen Idioten." „Keine Sorge. Die sind viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich diesen... ‚Film' anzusehen." Er wirkte eindeutig angeekelt. Irgendwie beruhigend, dass Jungs doch nicht alle gleich waren. „Dir ist klar, dass sie jetzt die unmöglichsten Sachen denken werden ?" Er grinste schief. „Na ja, entweder halten sie mich für schwul, oder..." _Wie niedlich !_ Er wurde doch tatsächlich rot. „Oh..." „Oder sie denken, wir bevorzugen die Praxis", bemerkte Tia nüchtern. „Vielleicht sollte ich lieber gehen..." „Ach was, lass' diese Idioten doch denken, was sie wollen. Mir ist es egal."

Sie zündete ihre Zigarette an und inhalierte den ersten Zug so tief wie möglich. _Herrlich, dieses Kratzen im Hals_, dachte sie ironisch. _Irgendwann sollte ich es mir eventuell doch abgewöhnen. So in zehn, zwanzig Jahren vielleicht_. Das Mädchen hätte nicht sagen können, ob es an ihrer allgemeinen düsteren Stimmung lag oder doch nur am Bier – sie konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen. „Hattest du schon mal Sex ?" Jetzt hatte sie Riley _wirklich_ in Verlegenheit gebracht. „Ähm... Na ja... Einmal..." „Dann wirst du mir sicherlich zustimmen, dass die ganze Sache total überschätzt wird." „Irgendwie schon..." Mühsam unterdrückte Tia das Gelächter, das in ihr aufstieg. „Mensch Riley, du bist vielleicht prüde! Seid ihr Briten alle so ?" „Nein. Nur etwa die Hälfte." „Gut zu wissen. War sie hübsch ?" Irgendwie hatte sie keine Lust, es dabei zu belassen. „Wer ?" „Na... SIE. Deine Beischlafpartnerin." Langsam, aber sicher nahm Rileys Haut die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate an. „Sie war irgendwie... niedlich." „Verstehe. Mit anderen Worten, sie hat dich überrumpelt." „Stimmt", gab er kleinlaut zu. „Sie fand es wohl irgendwie ‚cool', mit einem EVA- Piloten zu schlafen. Ein weiterer Punkt auf der Trophäenliste." Der schelmische Funke, der sie bis jetzt angestachelt hatte, erlosch und machte der üblichen Traurigkeit Platz. _Ich hätte auch gern so eine Erfahrung gemacht._ „Wenigsten wollte sie dich nicht heiraten." „Dein Freund ?" „Hm. In seinem Alter denkt man nun mal an so was. Er war vierzehn Jahre älter als ich." „Vierzehn...!" „Spreche ich Kisuaheli ?" „Nein. Aber... Ein Soldat ?" „Nein." _Tobias und kämpfen ? Der hat doch schon vor seinen eigenen Bakterienkulturen Angst !_ „Ein Doktorand an meiner Uni." „Aber dann hätte er doch gar nicht... ich meine..." „Wir haben es nicht gerade ans schwarze Brett gehängt. Also hat auch niemand was gemerkt." Nachdenklich legte er den Kopf schräg; sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm in die Stirn. Nachlässig strich er es beiseite. _Sag' mal... Worauf achtest du eigentlich ?_ „Hast du Schluss gemacht ?" „Ja. Ich wollte mich nicht verplanen lassen." Tia wusste nicht, warum sie ihm das überhaupt erzählte. Es lag wohl doch an ihrem überhöhten Alkoholpegel... In dem Moment, in dem sie dazu ansetzte, ihrem Kollegen diese Tatsache begreiflich zu machen, schrillten ihre in die Armbanduhren integrierten Pieper los. „Ein Engel ?"

Sie stürmten ins Wohnzimmer. „Dave...?" Tia, die wesentlich weniger schüchtern war als der Brite, rempelte sich ihren Weg durch die alkoholisierten Perversen frei... und fand den Piloten von EVA-06, der hoffnungslos betrunken und definitiv nicht einsatzfähig mit der Nase in der Zimmerpalme hing. „Fuck ! Riley, das hat keinen Zweck. Abmarsch."

_NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, NEO-TOKYO 4_

„Da sind Sie ja endlich !" Ritsuko stürzte ihnen bereits auf dem halben Weg zur Kommandozentrale entgegen. „Wo ist David ?" _Tja..._ „David ist..." „Völlig betrunken", gab Riley zu. _Er hat mehr Mumm, als ich dachte._ „Betrunken ? Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein ! Kann man Sie nicht mal vier Tage allein zu Hause lassen ?" _Hat die keine anderen Sorgen ?_

„Was ist eigentlich los ?", erkundigte Tia sich, während sie in Richtung der Umkleideräume hetzten. „Im Westen der Stadt ist ein Engel aufgetaucht. Sein AT-Field weist eine völlig neuartige Struktur auf..." „Das heißt konkret ?" „Keine Ahnung." Es musste wirklich schlimm sein, wenn die perfektionistische Wissenschaftlerin so etwas zugab.

„Major Kaji, fahren Sie zu Subkommandantin Katsuragis Wohnung. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie Pilot Ryan halbwegs nüchtern bekommen und dann hierher befördern. Und beeilen Sie sich, in fünf Minuten wird der Alarm ausgelöst." „In Ordnung." Kaji stürmte in Richtung Aufzug davon.

„David wird dann später zu Ihnen stoßen. Wir werden die Aktion bereits starten, bevor die Evakuierung der Stadt vollständig abgeschlossen ist; passen Sie also auf, dass Sie niemanden zertreten." _Was soll das ? Normalerweise lösen sie den Alarm doch rechtzeitig aus..._ „Akagi- hakase ?", unterbrach Tia die blonde Frau ruhig. „Ja ?" „Wie hoch sind unsere Chancen ?" „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, Sergeant. Wie gesagt: mit so etwas hatten wir es noch nicht zu tun." _Danke, ich mache doch lieber Bungee-Jumping – ohne Seil._ „Warum findet die Evakuierung eigentlich erst statt, wenn der Engel schon so nahe ist ?", hakte Tia nach. Ritsuko starrte angestrengt auf ihre makellos sauberen Schuhe. „Auflage der UN." „Mit welcher Begründung ?" Die Wissenschaftlerin räusperte sich und stieß dann barsch hervor: „Ziehen Sie sich um. Setsuke ist bereits fertig." „Die Begründung, Dr Akagi." „Ich weiß es nicht, Sergeant. Wirklich nicht. Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass die Menschen da draußen sich jetzt voll und ganz auf Sie verlassen. Sie drei sind deren einzige Chance. Bitte vergessen Sie das nicht." Die Pilotin warf ihrem weiß bekittelten Gegenüber noch einen langen, prüfenden Blick zu, dann drehte sie sich um und stürmte in den Umkleideraum.

Exakt drei Minuten später saßen die drei Teenager in ihren EVAs und warteten auf den Abschuss. Tia betrachtete konzentriert ihre Fingerspitzen, während sie auf den Countdown wartete. _Ein unbekannter Gegner._ Wenn nur David einsatzfähig gewesen wäre... Irgendwie hatte sie ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Sache. Die Stadt war noch nicht völlig evakuiert... _Schreiende, in Panik durcheinander laufende Menschen... Verängstigte, weinende Kinder... Das Heulen und Dröhnen einer neuen, entsetzlichen Waffe in der Luft..._ „...geant? SERGEANT LANGLEY, HÖREN SIE MICH ?" „Ja... Ja, Doktor, ich höre Sie." „Ist EVA-07 startbereit ? Was noch wichtiger ist: sind SIE einsatzbereit ?" „Ja. Keine Probleme." „Gut. Countdown wird gestartet." „Bestätige: Countdown wird gestartet." _Jetzt bloß nicht nervös werden._ Da draußen waren noch Menschen, und zwar in der Reichweite des Engels. Es war ihre Aufgabe, sie zu beschützen – oder bei dem Versuch zu sterben. „START !" Zeitgleich erreichten die drei EVAs die Oberfläche.

_NEO-TOKYO 4, CITY_

„Greifen Sie ihn zeitgleich aus verschiedenen Richtungen an. Sergeant Langley, Sie nehmen den Norden, Riley, Sie den Süden. Setsuke, Sie gehen von Westen her an ihn ran."

In Tias Magengrube bildete sich ein eisiger Klumpen. _Das kann einfach nicht gut gehen !_ Der Engel war anders als die anderen. Er war größer, aber das allein hätte sie nicht so eingeschüchtert. Seine Farbe glich der eines Schieferfelsens, und er hatte keine klar auszumachenden Konturen, schien zu flimmern... _Verdammt, konzentrier' dich !_ Eine fremde Psyche berührte ihren Geist und erfüllte sie mit tödlicher Kälte; Tia fror bis in die Knochen hinein, fühlte sich wie erstarrt... „Nein ! Lass' das gefälligst !" Wütend blockte sie ihn mit ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten ab und ließ EVA-07 drohend das Prog-Schwert heben. „Komm schon her, du Mistkerl. Greif mich an, wenn du dich traust." Wieder wurden sie und ihr EVANGELION eine Einheit. Sie spannte die Muskeln, bereit, sich auf ihren Gegner zu stürzen... „Halt ! Setsuke, lenken Sie ihn ab; Tia und Riley, greifen sie ihn synchron an. Warten Sie mein Signal ab !" „EVA-07: Habe verstanden." _Warum ändern sie die Strategie ? Was soll das ?_

Gespannt beobachtete Tia, wie Setsuke sich dem Engel näherte. Sollte diese kleine Idiotin tatsächlich einmal etwas Sinnvolles zustande bringen ? Das würde sie erst dann wirklich glauben, wenn sie es gesehen hatte. Sie atmete zischend durch die Zähne ein und wartete auf den Befehl zum Angriff.

_NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONTROLLRAUM_

„Ritsuko, das ist Wahnsinn ! Du weißt genau, dass wir sie dabei alle drei verlieren können !" „Tut mir leid, Shinji, das ist unsere einzige Chance." „Und sie liegt bei dreißig Prozent." „Nein." „Was heißt ‚nein'?" „Nach den neuesten Hochrechnungen nur noch bei fünf Prozent. Aber ich werde den Teufel tun und den Kindern das sagen." „Wir schicken sie in den sicheren Tod !" „Entweder sie – oder die ganze Stadt. Entscheide dich, Shinji. Aber bitte schnell." Der Kommandant schluckte trocken und schwieg. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und einem sehr schlechten Gewissen beobachtete er, wie EVA-04 den Engel relativ unmotiviert ansprang. „JETZT !", brüllte Ritsuko.

_NEO-TOKYO 4, CITY_

Tia reagierte sofort: sie sprang vor und ließ das Schwert mit aller Kraft auf den Engel niedersausen. Riley feuerte scheinbar wahllos auf die amorphe graue Gestalt, was diese allerdings nicht besonders zu beeindrucken schien. Irgend etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht... Der Engel schleuderte ihnen EVA-04 mit aller Kraft entgegen, und die Soldatin konnte ihm gerade noch ausweichen. Ihr britischer Kollege hatte weniger Glück - EVA-04 prallte frontal gegen EVA-05. Beide gingen krachend zu Boden; Tia hörte sowohl Setsuke als auch Riley vor Schmerz aufschreien. Wieso war der Engel überhaupt noch zu einer solchen Aktion in der Lage ? Theoretisch hätte ihr Schwerthieb ihn genau in der Mitte spalten müssen, und zwar der Länge nach. _Warum steht der verdammte Bastard noch ? _Dann sah sie es. „Scheisse...!"

_NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONTROLLRAUM_

„Statusmeldung !" „EVA-04 und –05 sind leicht beschädigt, aber noch einsatzfähig. EVA-07 ist unbeschädigt. Der Engel hat sich geteilt; wir haben es jetzt mit zwei Gegnern zu tun." Shigeru Aobas Stimme klang panisch; offenbar hatte selbst der sonst immer nahezu ekelhaft optimistische Controller den Ernst der Lage erkannt. „Das Ziel hat keinerlei Schaden genommen. Im Gegenteil: seine Oberflächenstruktur ist noch aktiver geworden." Maya Ibuki war nicht weniger fassungslos.

Energisch rückte Ritsuko ihr Headset zurecht. „Zentrale an EVA-04, -05 und -07: Sie haben ein Problem." „Was Sie nicht sagen !", höhnte Tia über Funk zurück. „Sergeant, der Engel hat..." „Sich gespalten, schon klar. Wie wäre es zur Abwechslung mit ein paar konstruktiven Vorschlägen ?"

Die Blonde schwieg einen Moment lang betroffen; selbst die hart gesottene Wissenschaftlerin brachte den endgültigen, möglicherweise einem Todesurteil gleichkommenden Satz zunächst nicht über die Lippen. Sie schluckte hart und richtete sich dann auf. „Greifen Sie an. Mit allen Ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln. Sie haben die Freigaben der Kategorien A bis D."

Shinji starrte sie entsetzt an. „Du kannst doch nicht..." „Wir müssen." „Nein ! Wir verzichten auf das taktische Eingriffsrecht. Das Militär soll übernehmen. Kensuke, nimm sofort Kontakt zur UN auf." „Das werden Sie bleiben lassen, Aida. Shinji, begreifst du nicht, was für eine Möglichkeit sich uns hier bietet ? Und wir haben unsere Möglichkeiten noch keineswegs voll ausgeschöpft." Vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bewies der Kommandant Rückgrat. „Nein. Keine Diskussionen, Ritsuko. Ich werde die Kinder nicht sinnlos verheizen. Und das wäre es, solange wir nicht genau wissen, wogegen wir dieses Mal kämpfen." Die grünen Augen wurden schmal. „Es ist zu spät, Shinji. Es war schon zu spät, als _SIE_ herkam." „Das ist absurd." Mit einem raschen Griff nahm Ikari der Frau das Headset ab. „EVA-Piloten, hier spricht Kommandant Ikari. Zieht euch sofort zum Hauptquartier zurück. Ich wiederhole: RÜCKZUG!"

_NEO-TOKYO 4, CITY_

„Guter Witz, Kommandant !" Allerdings war Tia ganz und gar nicht in der Stimmung, zu lachen. _Wie bitte sollen wir denn an den Dingern vorbeikommen ? Die wünschen uns doch mit Sicherheit kein schönes Wochenende und winken zum Abschied._ Da sie nicht wusste, welchen Nachteil sie sich noch einhandeln würde, wenn sie weiterhin das Prog-Schwert benutzte, schob sie es in die Scheide im Rücken von EVA-07, stürmte weiter zu Waffenlagerhaus D-12 und riss ein Palettengewehr an sich. _Was hast du vor...?_ Aus irgendeinem Grund konzentrierten sich die beiden Teile des Engels momentan auf Riley und die japanische Zumutung. Erkannten sie Tia / EVA-07 nicht als Bedrohung ?

Die Augen des Sergeants weiteten sich entsetzt, als sie die kleine Gruppe verängstigter Menschen sah, die hinter den beiden anderen EVAs Schutz gesucht hatte. Rückzugsbefehl hin oder her – sie konnte diese Leute nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Ihre Kameraden schienen das ähnlich zu sehen, denn auch sie machten keinerlei Anstalten, den Kampf abzubrechen und Ikaris Befehl zu folgen.

Entschlossen eröffnete Tia das Feuer. Die eine Hälfte des Engels warf EVA-05 wie eine Stoffpuppe zur Seite und bewegte sich schwerfällig auf Tia/EVA-07 zu. Hoffentlich war Riley nichts passiert... Aber sie konnte jetzt nicht über ihn nachdenken; momentan hatte sie ein eigenes Problem, das ziemlich entschlossen seine Fühler nach ihr ausstreckte. Einer der Peitschenarme traf EVA-07 an der linken Wade, und Tia fühlte einen brennenden Schmerz. „_Wie schön, dass wir so eng miteinander verbunden sind, Seven. Nichts gegen dich – aber in solchen Momenten könnte ich darauf verzichten..." „Das sagt genau die Richtige."_ Sie spürte eine tröstende geistige Berührung und musste trotz allem lächeln. _„Ich dich auch, Großer."_

Entschlossen humpelte sie auf ihren Gegner zu, pausenlos feuernd. Der Engel schlang einen Tentakel um die Hüften von EVA-07 und warf den Humanoiden mit schier unglaublicher Gewalt gegen ein Gebäude. Trümmer regneten auf sie bzw. EVA-07 herab, und Tia brauchte einen Moment, um den Schmerz in den Hintergrund zu drängen. Mit nahezu wissenschaftlicher Neugierde betrachtete sie die roten Schlieren, die sich im LCL ausbreiteten. _Moment mal. Warum blute ich ?_ Ihr Plug-Suit war im Bereich der linken Wade und der Hüften zum Teil zerfetzt und mit Blut getränkt. _Shit... Die selben Verletzungen wie Seven... Das bedeutet... RILEY ! _Ihr wurde kalt. _Bitte nicht_. „Jetzt erst recht, du Saftsack!"

Die Hälfte des Engels, die sie attackiert hatte, glitt nun zielstrebig auf die Menschengruppe zu, während die andere... „NEIN !" Die andere Hälfte trampelte auf dem am Boden liegenden EVA-05 herum und schlug ihn immer wieder mit seinen klauenbewehrten Tentakeln. EVA-04 – Setsuke – versuchte erfolglos, ihn davon abzuhalten. Tia bewegte sich, so schnell das mit ihrem/EVA-07s lädiertem Bein eben möglich war, auf die anderen zu. Als er sie bemerkte, ließ der Engel von Einheit 05 ab und wandte sich Setsuke und Tia zu. _Möglicherweise, weil Riley tot ist_, wisperte eine dünne, verängstigte Stimme in einem versteckten Winkel von Tias Hirn. Entsetzt erkannte sie in der Stimme sich selbst; zu spät bemerkte sie den Tentakel, der sie/EVA-07 erneut fast fünfzig Meter weit fort schleuderte.

_NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONTROLLRAUM_

„Status ?" „Wir haben den Kontakt zu EVA-05 verloren. EVA-04 und –07 sind stark beschädigt." Im Kontrollraum herrschte betroffene Stille. Maya Ibuki weinte leise, Shigeru Aoba betete lautlos und Makoto Hiyuga schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Wir hätten sie nicht da raus schicken dürfen. Sie sind doch noch Kinder !" Kommandant Ikari starrte mit grauem, leblosen Gesicht auf die Monitoren. „Verzeih mir, Gott... Und du auch, Asu-chan..."

_NEO-TOKYO 4, CITY_

Benommen blinzelte Tia sich das Blut aus den Augen, das aus einer großen Platzwunde an ihrer Stirn stammte. Sie durfte jetzt nicht schlappmachen... Dieser Engelbastard hat es auf die Menschen abgesehen. Falls sie hier jemals lebend raus kam, würden gewisse Leute ihr einige Fragen beantworten müssen. Falls...

Inzwischen hatten sich die beiden Hälften des „Engelbastards" provisorisch wieder zusammengeschlossen und waren damit beschäftigt, Einheit 04 zu demontieren. Immer und immer wieder fetzten die Tentakeln über die Brust des Humanoiden, bis EVA-04 schließlich zusammenbrach und bewegungslos liegen blieb. Erst jetzt konnte Tia sich wieder bewegen. _Zu spät... Sie sind beide tot..._ Sie war allein. _Das hast du dir doch gewünscht, oder? Die weibliche Version von Rambo. Tiaiel, die toughe und unabhängige Einzelkämpferin. Sieh dich doch an, du Memme. Ohne sie bist du nur ein verängstigtes, hilfloses kleines Mädchen_, spottete die Stimme ihrer Mutter in ihrem Kopf. Tia schrie auf, und mit ihr EVA-07; sein Brüllen hallte durch die verwüstete, nahezu menschenleere Stadt und geisterte in den hohen Häuserschluchten herum. _Ich bin nicht hilflos, Asuka. Ich habe Angst, ja. Aber ich bin nicht hilflos. Und ich werde diese Menschen nicht im Stich lassen._ Mit ungeheurer Mühe schleppte sie sich vorwärts; nun standen sie und EVA-07 zwischen dem grauen Engel und den verängstigten Menschen.

_NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONTROLLRAUM_

„Kontakt zu EVA-04 ebenfalls angebrochen. EVA-07 kaum noch einsatzfähig." „Tia ? Tia, kannst du mich hören ? Antworte bitte !" „Kommandant..." „Komm zurück zum Hauptquartier ! Es ist vorbei !" „...kann nicht... Menschen..." „Tiaiel, BITTE..."

_NEO-TOKYO 4, CITY_

Sie durfte ihm auf gar keinen Fall die Möglichkeit geben, sie noch einmal durch die Gegend zu schleudern; beim nächsten Mal würde er ihr wohl alle Knochen brechen. Also musste sie ihn hinhalten; stellte sich nur die Frage, ob sie das lange genug durchhalten würde.

Der Engel näherte sich ihr langsam, aber unerbittlich. _Was willst du ?_ Ein Arm – unmöglich lang – zuckte unerwartet vor und durchtrennte das Umbilicalkabel. Entgeistert starrte die Soldatin auf den rasenden Countdown. _Auch das noch..._ Ihr blieben weniger als zehn Minuten, vorausgesetzt, die interne Energiequelle war während des vorhergehenden Kampfes nicht beschädigt worden.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, riss Tia das Gewehr hoch und feuerte, bis ihr die Munition ausging. Das Gewehrfeuer schien dem Engel ihm zwar nicht zu schaden, aber wenigstens war es ihm unangenehm und hielt ihn für den Moment auf Abstand. _Noch fünf Minuten... theoretisch_.

Leider machte ihr die Realität ein Strich durch die Rechnung: EVA-07 brach in die Knie. „Sergeant ! Tun Sie es ! JETZT !" Dr. Akagis Stimme, von Panik verzerrt. Ja, Tia wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie schloss ihre brennenden Augen, sammelte jedes Bißchen Kraft, das sie noch finden konnte - und schleuderte dem Engel einen Feuerball entgegen. Ihre Energie wurde durch EVA-07s letzte Reserven nahezu quadriert...

Das pyrokinetische Geschoss traf den Engel genau in seinem Zentrum, prallte wirkungslos von ihm ab und wurde auf EVA-07 zurückgeworfen; der Humanoid brach zusammen.

_NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONTROLLRAUM_

„EVA-07 hat keine Energie mehr." Maya Ibukis Worte hallten tonlos durch den Kontrollraum. Keiner sagte etwas, bis Hiyuga plötzlich aufschrie. „Das glaube ich einfach nicht !" Ehe jemand fragen konnte, was genau er nicht glaubte, stürmte Ryoji Kaji herein, den halbtoten David hinter sich her zerrend. „Alles für den Start von EVA-06 vorbereiten !" „Ausgeschlossen", protestierte Shinji. „Wir können David nicht auch noch opfern!" „Er muss bloß den Engel ein bisschen beschäftigen, bis die UN eingetroffen ist – was in spätestens fünf Minuten der Fall sein wird." Der Kommandant warf der totenbleichen Ritsuko einen fragenden Blick zu; sie nickte mit unbewegtem Gesicht. „Also gut. Alles für den Start von EVA-06 vorbereiten." _Warum bin ich immer derjenige, der solche Entscheidungen zu treffen hat ?_

_NEO-TOKYO 4, CITY_

Technisch gesehen war EVA-07 völlig funktionsuntüchtig. Trotzdem entfernte vorsichtig den Entry-Plug aus seinem Körper.

_NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONTROLLRAUM_

„Die Luke ist durch das Feuer bis zur völligen Funktionsuntüchtigkeit zerschmolzen. Sergeant Langley ist im Entry-Plug gefangen – wenn sie überhaupt noch lebt." „Vitalzeichen?" „Keine Vitalzeichen, Kommandant."

_NEO-TOKYO 4, CITY_

EVA-07 zog das Prog-Schwert und trennte ein Ende des Plugs behutsam damit ab. Achtlos warf er die Waffe beiseite und kippte die Steuerkapsel. Sanfter, als man es dem riesenhaften Humanoiden zugetraut hätte, ließ er seine verletzte Pilotin in seine Handfläche gleiten.

_NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONTROLLRAUM_

„EVA-06 gestartet." „David, gehen Sie nicht zu nahe an das Ding ran. Kitzeln Sie ihn mit dem Gewehr, aber kommen Sie bloß nicht in seine Reichweite!" „EVA-06: verstanden." David Ryan/EVA-06 eröffnete unverzüglich das Feuer.

_NEO-TOKYO 4, CITY_

Ihr Kopf dröhnte; sie hatte das Gefühl zu schweben, und es gab keinen einzigen Fleck ihres Körpers mehr, der nicht weh tat. Trotzdem kämpfte sie sich noch einmal auf die Beine. EVA-07 verharrte bewegungslos im knienden Zustand; seine Hand befand sich etwa vier Meter vom Boden entfernt. Und der Engel näherte sich noch immer...

Tia sah nach unten, auf die entsetzten und völlig verängstigten Menschen, deren letzten Schutz vor dem Engel EVA-07 und sie darstellten. _Selbst wenn ich dabei draufgehe – es gibt keinen anderen Weg._ Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Geist des Engels und stieß auf eine kalte, weiße Fläche. _Seinem Körper konnte mein Feuer nichts anhaben. Aber möglicherweise..._

Blut spritzte aus ihrer Nase, als sie sich daran machte, Löcher in die leere Fläche des fremden Geistes zu brennen. Der Engel bäumte sich auf und schlug wild um sich; die Spitze eines Tentakels traf sie an der Schulter und wischte sie von der Hand ihres EVA. Der Aufprall nahm ihr den Atem; sie spürte, wie ihre Rippen brachen. Irgendwo weit weg hörte sie ein seltsames, heulendes Geräusch. _Jagdbomber._

EVA-07 beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und erstarrte dann endgültig. Mit letzter Kraft kroch das Mädchen auf seine Handfläche und rollte sich dort in Embryonalhaltung zusammen. Die Welt wurde schwarz.


	10. Phase 9: Death took her hand

**Phase 9: Death took her hand... and she laughed**

_Wärme. Stille. Sicherheit. Die Dunkelheit hüllt sie ein wie ein schützender Mantel, verbirgt sie vor allem Äußeren. Sie treibt in einem warmen schwarzen Ozean und hat nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, diesen Zustand zu ändern. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlt sie sich sicher. Zum ersten Mal findet sie Ruhe. Die Stille, die sie umgibt, wird nur von einem tiefen, rhythmischen Klopfen unterbrochen - ihrem eigenen Herzschlag.  
__Hat der Engel sie getötet ? Wenn ja, dann hat sie absolut nichts dagegen, tot zu sein. Sie lacht leise, als sie daran denkt, wie sehr sie sich manchmal vor dem Tod gefürchtet hat. Wie nichtig das alles letztendlich ist ! Sie hat ihren Namen zurückgelassen, genau, wie sie ihre Angst und ihren Schmerz zurückgelassen hat. Hier ist sie frei. Der Gedanke an ihre Furcht erscheint ihr mit einem Mal lächerlich. Warum sollte sie sich fürchten ? Nichts ist ihr näher und vertrauter als der Tod... Sie driftet mit einer unsichtbaren Strömung durch die Dunkelheit, als plötzlich ein grelles Licht in ihre Geborgenheit eindringt und schmerzhaft in ihre Augen beißt. Mit unwiderstehlicher Kraft und völlig gegen ihren Willen wird sie zu dem Licht hingezogen. „Nein..." Als sie hineintaucht, rasen Gedankenfetzen durch ihren Geist: EVA-07, der Engel, eine Schlacht, Schmerz, ein riesiges schwarzes Tor, Licht, ein Hubschrauber (vermutlich ein Krankentransport), Gesichter, Stimmen... Dr. Akagi, Kommandant Ikari, Major Aida, Misato, Jörn Hansen, David... Der weiße Turm... Alles wirbelt durcheinander wie in einer Fieberphantasie. Das Gesicht einer Frau mit schwarzem Haar, neben ihr ein Mann mit sanften grauen Augen... Die Frau streicht ihr über die Wange... Sie weint... _

_  
NERV-KRANKENHAUS_

„Sie kommt zu sich !" Zwei Ärzte und mehrere Krankenschwestern warfen mit unverständlichen medizinischen Fachtermini um sich und bemühten sich gleichzeitig, Tia möglichst viele Injektionen zu geben bzw. sie möglichst vielen Untersuchungen zu unterziehen. Der Sergeant wollte sich aufrichten, doch es gelang ihr nicht; sie war sogar beinahe zu schwach, die Augen offenzuhalten.

Einer der Ärzte leuchtete ihr mit einer winzigen Stablampe in die Pupillen. Tia blinzelte gereizt und versuchte erfolglos, den Kopf weg zu drehen. „Dem Himmel sei Dank !" Der Stimme nach zu urteilen, hatte Dr. Akagi gerade den Raum betreten. „Nun lassen Sie das arme Mädchen doch erst einmal in Ruhe, Sawabe-san !", fuhr sie ihren übereifrigen Kollegen mit der Lampe nicht gerade freundlich an.

Erst jetzt drang das Piepsen der Maschinen, an die man sie offenbar angeschlossen hatte, zu Tia durch. Was hatte sie da eigentlich in der Nase und im Hals ? Als Ritsukos erschöpft und übermüdet wirkendes Gesicht über ihr auftauchte, versuchte Tia zu sprechen. Das hätte sie wohl besser gelassen: ein heftiger Würgreiz brachte sie zum Husten, und beinahe wäre sie an dem, was auch immer man ihr in den Hals geschoben hatte, erstickt. Ihre Kehle brannte wie Feuer... „Ganz ruhig, Sergeant Langley. Bitte versuchen Sie jetzt nicht, zu sprechen. Wir mussten eine Tracheotomie vornehmen, Sie intubieren und außerdem mit einer Magensonde ernähren." Die Soldatin keuchte erschöpft und deutete so energisch wie eben möglich auf den Schlauch in ihrer Nase. „Was meinen Sie ?" Mit einer enormen Kraftanstrengung (so erschien es ihr zumindest) nahm sie die Hand der Wissenschaftlerin, führte sie an die Schläuche und dann wieder davon weg. „Sie wollen, dass wir die Sonde entfernen ?"

Zustimmend bewegte das Mädchen den Kopf, was sie jedoch auf der Stelle bereute; ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sie, um sich dann in ihren Schläfen einzunisten. „Nein. Auf gar keinen Fall." Tia warf ihr einen flehenden Blick zu und legte die Hand an die Kehle. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber Dr. Sawabe und ich können das noch nicht verantworten. Wenn Sie einen Rückfall erleiden... Nun, Sie verstehen. Bitte haben Sie noch etwas Geduld. Wenn Ihr Zustand bis morgen stabil geblieben ist, sehen wir weiter."

Die blonde Frau fuhr mit ihren Erklärungen fort, doch Tia hatte große Mühe, ihr zu folgen. Die Worte schwirrten durch ihr Bewusstsein, glitschig wie kleine, glitzernde Fische; die Stimme der anderen erschien ihr unendlich fern. Als habe sie die Gedanken der Patientin aufgefangen, unterbrach Ritsuko ihre Ausführungen und lächelte schuldbewusst. „Sie sollten jetzt schlafen."

_  
MISATO KATSURAGIS APARTMENT _

Erschöpft ließ Misato sich auf die Couch fallen, um die sie mindestens eine halbe Stunde lang ruhelos und aufgewühlt herumgewandert war, immer von Pen-Pens zweifelnden Blicken verfolgt. Als das Telefon klingelte, flüsterte sie erstickt: „Bitte nicht. Bitte, bitte nicht." Nach einigen verzweifelten Sekunden des Kampfes um ihre Fassung nahm sie schließlich den Hörer ab. „Ja ?" „Misato ? Hier ist Ritsuko. Ich habe zur Abwechslung eine gute Nachricht. Sergeant Langley ist gerade aufgewacht. Ihr Zustand ist jetzt stabil." „Heißt das..." „Ja. Sie wird es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach schaffen." Im Stillen dankte Misato allen ihr bekannten Göttern. „Und... die anderen ?" „Riley liegt immer noch im Koma. Sein Zustand verändert sich einfach nicht. Und Setsuke... Sie hat maximal noch zwei Tage, eher weniger."

Nach diesem nicht unbedingt erfreulichen Gespräch begann die Subkommandantin erneut, ziellos in der Wohnung umherzulaufen. Schließlich holte sie sich eine Dose Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und leerte sie halb, ehe sie in Rileys Zimmer ging.

Es war ungewöhnlich ordentlich für einen sechzehnjährigen Jungen, aber der junge Brite war ohnehin alles andere als ein typischer Jugendlicher. Traurig lächelnd betrachtete Misato das Foto von Rileys Eltern auf dem Schreibtisch, die ordentlich aufgereihten Bücher im Regal und die liebevoll geordnete CD-Sammlung. An der Wand hingen verschiedene Fotos und Postkarten, die Rileys Heimat in ihrer teilweise ziemlich wildromantischen Schönheit zeigten. _Er hat nie erwähnt, dass er Heimweh hat_, dachte Misato leicht erstaunt, um kurz darauf mit schlechtem Gewissen hinzuzufügen: _Und ich habe ihn nie danach gefragt._

Seufzend verließ sie den Raum und betrat Tias Zimmer, das direkt daneben lag. Hier herrschte eine völlig andere, nahezu sterile Art von Ordnung. Bis auf Tias Universitätsdiplom und drei Urkunden von Scharfschützenturnieren waren die Wände völlig kahl. Auf dem Schreibtisch stand statt eines Familienfotos ein gerahmtes Bild von EVA-07. _Wie... traurig..._ Das Bett war militärisch - perfekt gemacht. _Sie ist Soldatin_, erinnerte Misato sich selbst ungehalten. Die Regale waren gefüllt mit Büchern, die größtenteils wissenschaftliche (und, nebenbei bemerkt, hochkomplizierte) Titel in Deutsch und Englisch trugen. Hauptsächlich handelte es sich um Werke aus Tias Fachbereich, der mikrobiologischen Genetik bzw. viralen Biologie.

Ein aufgeschlagenes Exemplar lag auf der Fensterbank, daneben eine zerknautschte Zigarettenschachtel und eine halbvolle Bierdose. _Sie hat an diesem Abend hier gesessen und ein Buch über das Hantavirus gelesen, während die anderen gefeiert haben._ Mit einer Art morbider Faszination blätterte sie durch den akademisch vermutlich hoch wertvollen Wälzer. Riley hatte ihn seiner Kollegin zum Geburtstag geschenkt... Davids Geschenk war eine Plüschmaus gewesen – eine prompte Reaktion auf Tias ätzende Bemerkung, ihr Lieblingstier sei die gemeine Labormaus.

Besagte Maus saß jetzt auf einem der Regale zwischen einem Foto von Tias Mutter Asuka und einem Pokal, der den ersten Preis eines weiteren Scharfschützenwettbewerbs darstellte. Nachdenklich nahm die Japanerin das Plüschtier in die Hand und drehte es hin und her. _Sie hat es immerhin nicht weggeworfen, sondern ihm sogar einen Ehrenplatz gegeben... Das soll einer verstehen. _

Schließlich beschloss sie, der Pilotin die Maus ins Krankenhaus mitzubringen. Wenn sie bereits erfahren hatte, wie es um Riley und Setsuke stand, würde sie wohl dringend Trost benötigen, und sei es nur von einem ironisch grinsenden Stofftier mit riesigen Ohren, einer grell-rosa Latzhose und überdimensionalen Füßen. In der Tür blieb sie noch einmal stehen. Der Raum wirkte so kalt und unpersönlich... Misato Katsuragi erschauerte und wandte sich rasch ab.

_  
NERV-KRANKENHAUS_

Als Tia wieder erwachte, war es draußen bereits dunkel - jedenfalls, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte. Offenbar hatte Dr. Akagi inzwischen mit diesem Stümper Sawabe verhandelt und ihn dazu gebracht, wenigstens die Magensonde entfernt. Dafür hatte man sie an den Tropf gelegt, um ihren Körper weiterhin mit den notwendigen Nährstoffen versorgen zu können. Insgesamt steckten drei Nadeln in ihren Armen. Der Schlauch steckte allerdings noch immer in ihrem Hals. An diesem verfluchten Luftröhrenschnitt würde sie wahrscheinlich noch einige Zeit lang Freude haben... „Tia..." General Jörn Hansen saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und betrachtete sie mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und nahezu väterlicher Besorgnis. _Was will der denn hier ? Haben sie ihm erzählt, dass seine Superwaffe demoliert worden ist ? Will er sich ein Bild vom Ausmaß des Schadens machen ?_ Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie unfair war, aber in ihrer Lage durfte sie sich das wohl erlauben.

Tia legte die rechte Hand auf ihren Hals und berührte den von Pflastern fixierten Schlauch. Der General legte sanft seine Hand auf ihre. „Ich weiß, Kleines. Dr. Akagi sagte mir, dass sie ihn spätestens übermorgen entfernen wird. Aber wenn dein Zustand stabil bleibt, vielleicht auch schon morgen." Das Mädchen zog in einer Parodie eines Lächelns den linken Mundwinkel hoch; wenn sie gekonnt hätte, hätte sie jetzt liebend gerne einen sarkastischen Kommentar abgegeben. Kraftlos versuchte sie, sich aufzusetzen. „Warte einen Augenblick."

Jörn verstellte den Kopfteil ihres Bettes etwas und schob ihr mehrere Kissen unter den Rücken, so dass sie tatsächlich in eine halb sitzende Position gelangte. Tia legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und versuchte erneut, zu lächeln. „Nichts zu danken, min deern." _Wie kann ich ihn nur nach den anderen fragen ?_ Das einfachste wäre gewesen, gedanklich mit ihm zu sprechen, doch ihre Kopfschmerzen warnten sie eindringlichst davor. Obwohl sie Angst vor der Antwort hatte, setzte sie ihre Idee in die Tat um: sie wies auf sich und zeigte Jörn anschließend sieben Finger. „EVA-07?", erkundigte er sich. Vorsichtig nickte sie. _Fangen wir mit Seven an._ „Deine Blechbüchse ist ziemlich ramponiert, aber er wird's überstehen – so wie du. Das Ding hat dir das Leben gerettet, weißt du ?" _Das „Ding" hat mehr Zuneigung für mich übrig als du. Oder würdest du für mich sterben ?_ Statt ihm telepathisch die passende Antwort zukommen zu lassen, zuckte die Soldatin nur schwach mit einer Schulter. Dann hob sie wieder die Hand. Vier Finger. Kurze Pause. Fünf Finger. „Setsuke und Riley ?" Die Stimme des großen Mannes war sanft, hatte aber einen seltsamen Unterton, der Tia nichts Gutes ahnen ließ. „Riley liegt im Koma, min deern. Er ist sehr schwer verletzt." Er zögerte. Tia zog ihn am Ärmel seiner Uniformjacke und zeigte ihm noch einmal - diesmal energischer - vier Finger. „Ich sollte es dir wahrscheinlich nicht sagen, aber... Ich möchte dich nicht belügen, Tia. Setsuke wird sterben. Die Ärzte geben ihr noch maximal einen Tag."

In ihren Ohren rauschte etwas... Gequält schloss Tia ihre Augen. Natürlich mochte sie Setsuke noch immer nicht besonders, aber deswegen wünschte sie ihr doch nicht den Tod ! Mit alptraumhafter Klarheit sah sie wieder, wie der Engel EVA-04 attackierte. Sie hätte es verhindern können... _Es ist meine Schuld._ Jörns große Hand strich vorsichtig durch ihr Haar. „Es tut mir leid." Verzweifelt bemühte sie sich, zu schlucken; sie wollte nur noch schreien. Das Rauschen schwoll zu einem Dröhnen an. _Es war schon immer meine Schuld... _

_Das flatternde, ehemals weiße Gewand, nun rot vom Blut... Brechende Augen voller Schmerz und Liebe... _

Gequält warf Tia den Kopf in den Nacken. „Tia ? Kleines, was... DOKTOR !" Rote Flecken wirbelten in einem schwindelerregenden Tanz vor ihren Augen herum. _Bitte nicht ! Warum hört es nicht auf ? Mach, dass es aufhört ! WO BIST DU ?_ Eilige Schritte, ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem Arm und dann... Wärme. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie in einer Wolke versinken, ganz langsam... „Okay. Okay. Ganz ruhig atmen. Ganz ruhig..." Ritsuko tätschelte ihr nicht unbedingt sanft die Wange. Irgendwie war die Berührung tröstlich, war sie doch eine Verbindung zur Realität.

„_Setsuke..."_ Erst, als die Wissenschaftlerin verblüfft zusammenzuckte, wurde Tia klar, dass sie auf der geistigen Ebene „gesprochen" hatte. „Der General hat es Ihnen also gesagt." Ein tadelnder Blick traf Jörn, der ihn kalt erwiderte. „Auf lange Sicht konnte ich es ihr ohnehin nicht verschweigen. Sie hat mich gefragt. Warum hätte ich lügen sollen ?" „Damit so etwas wie das hier nicht passiert ! Das war unverantwortlich, General ! So können Sie vielleicht mit Ihren Männern umspringen, aber..." „Sergeant Langley ist Teil meiner Truppe." Sofort verfiel er in den kalten, sachlichen Tonfall, den Tia schon als Kind zu fürchten gelernt hatte. „Aber momentan steht sie unter dem Kommando von NERV ! Sie sind hier zu Gast, General. Respektieren Sie das ! Und wenn Sie schon davor keine Achtung haben, denken Sie wenigstens einmal an das Wohl des Sergeants ! Sie braucht noch viel Ruhe, und..." Gerade, als Ritsuko im Begriff war, zu explodieren, öffnete sich die Tür.

Eine zierliche, verhärmt wirkende Frau stürmte zu Tias Bett und musterte das Mädchen hasserfüllt. „Sind Sie nun zufrieden ?" Augenblicklich waren der General und die Wissenschaftlerin sich wieder einig. „Himura-san, das ist wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt..." „Nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ? Mein Kind stirbt, und Sie sagen mir, es sei der falsche Zeitpunkt ?" Jörn machte Anstalten, sie einfach aus dem Raum zu drängen... _„Nein."_ Überrascht richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie. _„Dr. Akagi, General Hansen – bitte lassen sie uns allein."_ Die Kopfschmerzen drohten ihre Schädeldecke zu sprengen, doch sie ignorierte es hartnäckig. Auch den leisen, übelkeiterregenden Schwindel schob sie energisch in die hinterste Ecke ihres Bewusstseins. „Tia, ich glaube nicht..." _„Bitte."_ Hansen und Akagi wechselten einen skeptischen Blick und nickten dann synchron. „In Ordnung. Himura-san, die Patientin braucht noch sehr viel Ruhe. Maximal fünf Minuten, auf keinen Fall länger. Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie Ihre ungerechtfertigten Vorwürfe für sich behalten würden." Ein verächtliches Schnauben zeigte sehr deutlich, was Setsukes Mutter von dieser Ermahnung hielt.

Und richtig: kaum hatten die beiden anderen Erwachsenen den Raum verlassen, sah Tia sich wieder dem vollen Hass der Frau ausgesetzt. „Sie...", zischte Himura. _Ich will nicht mit ihr reden... Warum soll ich mir Dinge anhören, die ich schon längst weiß ?_ Stöhnend rutschte sie etwas tiefer in die Kissen und zwang sich, der anderen geradewegs in die Augen zu sehen.

„_Sie sind mit dieser Art der Kommunikation vertraut ?"_ „Natürlich." _„Gut. Ich bin momentan nicht in der Stimmung für lange Diskussionen. Nur so viel: wenn sie mir die Schuld für dieses Desaster geben, haben Sie recht. Ich hätte es verhindern müssen. Ich könnte Ihnen jetzt sagen, dass es mir leid tut, aber das würde nichts an der Situation ändern."_ Die braunen Augen flackerten und füllten sich langsam mit Tränen. „Sie haben meiner Tochter das Leben zu Hölle gemacht..." _„Das kann ich nicht abstreiten. Ich neige dazu, zu hohe Anforderungen an andere zu stellen. Dazu kommt, dass ich Setsuke, ehrlich gesagt, nie wirklich mochte..."_ „UND DAS IST EIN GRUND, MEINE TOCHTER IN DEN TOD RENNEN ZU LASSEN ? Sie sind so widerwärtig selbstgerecht ! Warum gehen Sie nicht zurück nach Deutschland und kümmern sich dort um Ihre Mikroben ? Wie viele Leben wollen Sie noch zerstören ? Wie viele Familien wollen Sie noch ins Unglück stürzen ? Sie sind doch erst dann zufrieden, wenn auch David im Koma liegt !"

Vor lauter Zorn sah das Mädchen einen Moment lang buchstäblich rot. _„Glauben Sie, was Sie wollen. Ich bin EVA-Pilotin, kein Babysitter. Und ich erwarte von den anderen EVA-Piloten, dass sie verdammt noch mal in der Lage sind, auf sich selbst aufzupassen ! Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist. Aber ich hatte die Wahl, entweder Setsuke und Riley zu verteidigen oder eine Gruppe hilfloser Zivilisten zu beschützen. Zweiteilen kann ich mich leider noch nicht. Und auf eines können Sie Gift nehmen, Himura-san: ich wünschte wirklich, ich wäre jetzt an Setsukes Stelle. Wenn es möglich wäre, würde ich sofort tauschen. Es macht mir bestimmt keinen Spass, zu wissen, dass Sie trauern..."_

Ein greller Blitz aus Schmerz fuhr durch ihr Hirn; wimmernd presste sie die Hände an die Schläfen. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, und mit einem Mal hatte sie das überwältigende Bedürfnis, sich zusammenzurollen und einfach zu weinen, bis ihr die Luft wegblieb. _Was erwartet ihr eigentlich von mir ? Ich bin doch auch nur ein Mensch ! Ihr seid doch angeblich so klug und unfehlbar._ _Dann macht euren Mist doch alleine..._ Eine zögernde Berührung an ihrer Schulter ließ sie aufblicken. „Verzeihen Sie. Ich war ungerecht. Es muss schwer für sie sein." _Als trauernde Mutter hat sie wohl das Recht, sich irrational zu verhalten._ Müde blinzelnd strich Tia sich ihr wirres Haar aus dem Augen. Mittlerweile hämmerte ihr Herz in ihren Ohren wie ein Presslufthammer, und sie konnte nur noch unscharf sehen – typische Anzeichen dafür, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten wieder einmal überstrapaziert hatte. _„Bitte... sagen Sie Setsuke... dass... es mir leid tut..."_ Sie fühlte gerade noch, wie jemand sanft ihre Hand drückte, bevor sie in eine gnädige Ohnmacht abdriftete.


	11. Phase 10: Ashes to ashes

_**Phase 10: Ashes to ashes**_

_  
NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER_

„Das ist eigentlich völlig unmöglich. Theoretisch dürfte sie das gar nicht überlebt haben." Ritsuko zweifelte allmählich an ihrem Verstand. Gerade bei der Arbeit mit den EVAs hatte sie bereits die unwahrscheinlichsten Dinge erlebt, aber das hier schlug nun wirklich dem Fass den Boden aus. Nicht nur, dass EVA-07 im technisch völlig funktionsunfähigen Zustand noch agiert hatte – und zwar, um seine Pilotin zu retten – nein, er schien auch noch Eigeninitiative entwickelt zu haben ! In der ersten Serie war so etwas schon einmal vorgekommen. Aber in der zweiten Serie sollten solche „eigenmächtigen" Aktionen völlig ausgeschlossen sein.

„Bist du auch wirklich ganz sicher, Maya ? Du bist völlig sicher, dass es sich nicht um eine Fehlfunktion des Systems gehandelt hat ?" „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war das System bereits derart beschädigt, dass es zu solchen Leistungen gar nicht mehr fähig gewesen wäre." „Ich glaube das einfach nicht ! Ich meine, ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass Sergeant Langley überlebt hat, aber..." Hektisch blätterte die Wissenschaftlerin in einem Stapel Computerpapier, das über und über mit Daten von EVA-07 beschrieben war. _Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein. _

„Moment mal..." Ihr stockte der Atem. „Das ist eigentlich unmöglich !" „Was ist denn, Akagi-hakase ?", wollte ihre Assistentin wissen. „EVA-07 hat die Verbindungen unterbrochen, sofort nachdem Sergeant Langley den Feuerball geworfen hat." „Hat sie ihm die entsprechende Anweisung gegeben ?" Ritsuko schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein. Und wir auch nicht." „Aber das hieße ja..." „Dass wir uns möglicherweise völlig verzettelt haben. Bring mir die Grunddaten." _Wenn das wahr ist, haben wir ein großes Problem. _

_  
SHINJI IKARIS BÜRO_

„Shinji, ich habe das ja selbst nicht geglaubt. Aber er hat von sich aus die Verbindungen zu Sergeant Langley unterbrochen, um zu verhindern, dass sie möglicherweise von ihrem eigenen Feuer verletzt wird !" Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete der Kommandant das Bild des noch immer in Reparatur befindlichen EVA-07 auf einem der Monitore; gerade tauschte eine ganze Armee von Technikern die zerschmolzene Brustpanzerung aus.

„Wenn er das nicht getan hätte..." „Wäre Sergeant Langley verbrannt, ja." „Heißt das, er ist... intelligent ?" Ritsuko schlug sich innerlich gegen die Stirn. Natürlich waren die EVANGELIONs intelligent, und nach seinen Erfahrungen als Pilot hätte Ikari das eigentlich wissen müssen. Das Problem bestand darin, dass EVA-07 sich seiner Intelligenz offensichtlich bewusst geworden war. „Nun..."

Zu ihrer Erleichterung klingelte in diesem Moment das Telefon. Shinji nahm den Hörer ab und hörte eine Weile schweigend zu; er wurde bleich. „Ja. Ja, ich verstehe. Ich werde persönlich vorbeikommen und den Eltern mein Beileid aussprechen." Ohne weitere Kommentare legte er auf. Noch bevor er es aussprach, wusste Ritsuko, was er ihr jetzt sagen würde. „Setsuke ist tot." „Hm", machte die Wissenschaftlerin abwesend. _Warum bin ich nicht früher darauf gekommen ?_

Die Begeisterung über ihre Idee veranlasste sie, unvermittelt aufzuspringen. „Natürlich ! Das ist es!" Der Kommandant starrte sie an, als habe sie den Verstand verloren. „Ritsuko... Setsuke ist T-O-T." „Ja. Bedauerlich, aber nicht zu ändern." „WIE BITTE ?" Langsam strapazierte er ihre Geduld etwas zu sehr. Ungehalten fuhr sie fort: „Shinji, es tut mir leid um das Mädchen. Das Ganze ist natürlich sehr traurig, aber dieser Engel ist immer noch irgendwo da draußen. Wir sollten uns Gedanken machen, wie wir verhindern können, dass noch mehr Menschen ihre Kinder verlieren." „Was hast du vor ?" Sie grinste humorlos. „Ich werde ihm Besuch schicken."

_  
NERV-KRANKENHAUS_

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Tia. Ich lasse dich wirklich nur ungern allein, aber..." „Negativ, Sir. Ich habe mehr als genug Gesellschaft." Seufzend schüttelte der General den Kopf; offenbar konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er lospoltern oder doch lieber den verständnisvollen Erziehungsberechtigten mimen sollte.

„Was ich sagen möchte, ist... Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bis zur Beerdigung bleiben kann, aber Schilling hat mal wieder Mist gebaut. und ich muss sehen, dass ich die Situation unter Kontrolle bringe." „Klar." Er betrachtete sie traurig. „Pass gut auf dich auf. Und übernimm dich nicht, hörst du ?" „Ja, Sir. Ich habe verstanden, Sir." Konnte er sie nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen ? Diese Betroffenheits- und Besorgnisheuchelei machte es doch auch nicht besser...

Bevor sie ihn mit einem weiteren unverbindlichen Kommentar endlich zum gehen bewegen konnte, umarmte er sie unversehends. „Ruf mich an, wenn irgendwas ist." _Bestimmt nicht. Ich passe doch sowieso nicht in deinen Terminplan._ „Ja, Sir. Auf Wiedersehen, Sir." Etwas ratlos wuschelte er ihr durchs Haar. _Lass das. Das ist einfach nur peinlich._ „Auf Wiedersehen, Kleines." Er ging und ließ eine sehr nachdenkliche Tia zurück. _Würdest du mich einfach von deiner Verpflichtungsliste streichen, wenn ich sterben würde ? Wärst du froh, auch diese Belastung los zu sein ?_

_  
ZENTRALFRIEDHOF VON NEO-TOKYO 4, vier Tage später_

Misato hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu zählen, zum wievielten Mal sie sich die Nase putzte und die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Noch immer kam ihr das alles wie ein böser Traum vor; leider würde es dieses Mal kein Erwachen geben.

Kaji drückte sanft ihre Hand - er wusste wohl, wie ihr zumute war. Durch den Schleier von Tränen hindurch sah die Subkommandantin sich um. Fast der gesamte Führungs- und Controlling- Stab von NERV war anwesend, um der Pilotin von EVA-04 die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. David war mit seinen Eltern gekommen, die sofort nach Shinjis Anruf aus den angereist waren. Weiter hinten standen einige Schulkameraden der EVA- Piloten und ein Ehepaar, das Misato nach kurzer Betrachtung für Rileys Eltern hielt. Von Kensuke wusste sie, dass Mr. und Mrs. Thornton ebenfalls so schnell wie möglich hergekommen waren. _Gut zu wissen, dass Dave und Riley Eltern haben , die sie lieben..._ James Thornton sah mit seiner geraden Nase, den markanten Gesichtszügen und den sanften grauen Augen seinem Sohn so ähnlich, dass Misato erneut den Kampf gegen einen Weinkrampf verlor. _Was ist, wenn Riley auch stirbt ? Es ist nicht fair..._ Ein Schluchzen schüttelte sie, und Kaji drückte ihre Hand noch etwas fester. _Warum ? Warum das alles ? _

Etwas abseits vom Rest der Trauergemeinde stand Tia, die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen, als würde sie frieren, und das war wohl auch der Fall. Trotzdem schnitt die Hilflosigkeit dieser Geste Misato tief ins Herz. _Wie einsam muss sie sein! _

Nach der Zeremonie zerstreuten sich die Trauernden, mit den Gedanken bereits wieder im Leben; nur die junge Soldatin blieb reglos stehen und starrte auf das offene Grab, als denke sie ernsthaft darüber nach, sich hineinzustürzen. „Kaji, ich..." Der Major schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe zu ihr." „In Ordnung." Ihr blieb also nichts, als zu warten. Zwei Personen auf einmal wären wohl schon eine zu viel gewesen. _Ist es denn nicht schon schwer genug für sie ?_

Es hatte etwas rührendes, wie Kaji dem Mädchen sanft seine Uniformjacke um die Schultern legte. Sie wandte den Kopf und schaute zu ihm hoch. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich an, schienen einen wortlosen Dialog zu führen... dann legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und zog sie an sich. Tia versteifte sich kurz, dann lehnte sie sich an ihn und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Misato erkannte an dem Beben der schmalen Schultern, dass der Sergeant weinte. _Endlich..._

Mehr durch Zufall bemerkte sie den schwarz gekleideten Mann, der Tia wie gebannt anstarrte. „Nicht der schon wieder", knirschte die Subkommandantin und gab den auf dem Friedhof postierten NERV- Security- Männern unauffällig Zeichen, den Alten zu entfernen. Noch während er sich heftig gegen die Agenten wehrte, sackte Tia plötzlich in sich zusammen. Sie war noch immer sehr geschwächt und hätte ihr Bett – oder zumindest das Krankenhaus – eigentlich gar nicht erst verlassen dürfen, aber niemand hatte es übers Herz gebracht, ihr die Teilnahme an der Beerdigung zu verbieten. Eilig stürzte Misato zu den beiden hinüber. „Was...?" „Sie hat das Bewusstsein verloren", erklärte Kaji. „Sieh zu, dass du mir die Reporter vom Hals hältst, während ich sie zum Auto bringe." Böse lächelnd lockerte Misato ihre Schusswaffe im Holster. _Das_ sollte nun wirklich das geringste Problem sein.

_  
NERV-KRANKENHAUS_

_Dreiundzwanzigtausendvierhundertundzwölf. Dreiundzwanzigtausendvierhundertunddreizehn. Dreiundzwanzigtau..._ „Mist !" Zum wiederholten Mal hatte Tia die Übersicht über die Löcher in den Rigipsplatten der Zimmerdecke verloren. Nach ihrem Schwächeanfall auf dem Friedhof hatte Dr. Sawabe ihr fürs erste verboten, aufzustehen, und auf ihre Bücher und Zeitschriften konnte sie sich momentan nicht konzentrieren. Außer so genannten 'autorisierten Personen' durfte sie keinen Besuch empfangen. Wirklich großartig !

Als jemand zögernd an ihre Tür klopfte, rechnete sie mit einer weiteren verängstigten Krankenschwester. Entsprechend grantig fiel ihr „Herein" aus. Was wollten die denn jetzt noch ? Hatte Sawabe noch ein paar völlig unsinnige Tests entwickelt, die er an ihr ausprobieren wollte ? Oder hatte man beschlossen, Dr. Ozaki wieder auf sie anzusetzen ?

Sie war erstaunt, zwei völlig Fremde das Zimmer betreten zu sehen. Der Mann und die Frau kamen ihr seltsam bekannt vor, obwohl ihr Bewusstsein darauf bestand, dass sie diese Menschen noch niemals gesehen hatte... Sie musterte den Mann gründlicher – und es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. _Nicht noch mal. Hat irgend jemand die 'Tretet Tia'-Woche ausgerufen ?_

Bevor sie dazu kam, etwas zu sagen, trat die Frau an ihr Bett und reichte ihr mit einem verlegenen Lächeln die Hand. „Guten Abend, Sergeant Langley. Ich bin Melissa Thornton, und das ist mein Mann James. Wir sind Rileys Eltern." _Darauf wäre ich jetzt nicht gekommen._ „Guten Abend, Mrs. und Mr. Thornton."

Die EVA- Pilotin schwieg; was auch immer die beiden ihr zu sagen oder vorzuwerfen hatte, würde ohnehin aufs Tapet kommen, auch ohne dass sie sich dazu äußerte. _Nun fangt schon an. Ich bin auf eure Version gespannt._ Statt sie jedoch in irgend einer Weise anzugehen, reichte James Thornton ihr ebenfalls die Hand, während Melissa den mitgebrachten Blumenstrauß in einer Vase zwischen den Unmengen an Blumen von den NERV- Mitarbeitern und Tias Klassenkameraden unterbrachte. „Ich hoffe, wir stören Sie nicht..." „Oh nein, keineswegs. Setzen Sie sich doch, bitte." _Wow. Das läuft auf „wir hassen dich" auf hohem Niveau hinaus... _

James zog sich einen Stuhl heran, während Melissa auf die Bettkante wies. „Darf ich?" „Selbstverständlich." Anmutig ließ sie sich nieder. Kaum zu glauben, dass dieses zierliche Wesen die Mutter eines langen Elends wie Riley war... Ein Stich von Neid durchzuckte Tia._ Ich wäre gerne wie sie. _

Nein. Sie durfte diesem Gedanken keinen Raum lassen. Ihre Aufgabe ließ es nicht zu. _Sieh es ein – Glück ist etwas, das prinzipiell nur anderen zustößt. Und jetzt zeig gefälligst Haltung und bring es hinter dich._ „Mrs. Thornton... Mr. Thornton... Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie leid mir tut, was passiert ist. Aber ich hoffe, Sie können meine Entscheidung verstehen. Ich..." „Bitte tun Sie sich das nicht an." Melissa wirkte aufrichtig erschrocken. „So etwas dürfen Sie nicht sagen. Sie haben das Richtige getan. Riley hat gewusst, worauf er sich einliess. Es war sein Risiko. Wir haben die Aufzeichnung des Kampfes gesehen, und..." Sie stockte; natürlich war es schwer für sie gewesen, zuzusehen, wie ihr Sohn von einem Engel so gut wie umgebracht worden war. James räusperte sich, berührte kurz Tias Hand und sagte dann freundlich: „Ich kann meiner Frau nur zustimmen. Wir sind nicht hier, um Ihnen irgendetwas einzureden." „Warum sind Sie dann gekommen ?" Die Worte hatten Tias Mund schon verlassen, bevor sie überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte.

„Subkommandantin Katsuragi sagte uns, dass Sie... keine Familie haben. Und wir dachten, Sie würden sich vielleicht über Besuch freuen... Und, nun ja - Riley hat uns viel von Ihnen erzählt. Er hält große Stücke auf Sie, wissen Sie ?" _Tatsächlich ?_ Tia schluckte. „Ich... ich kann nicht ungeschehen machen, was passiert ist, aber ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich alles tun werde, was in meiner Macht steht, um diesen Engel zu vernichten." Melissa Thornton umarmte sie stumm, und James drückte ihre Hand. „Ich danke Ihnen, Sergeant Langley."

Seine Frau setzte, sich die Tränen vom Gesicht wischend, hinzu: „Ich kann gut verstehen, warum Riley Sie so gern hat." _HAT ER ?_ „Ich mag ihn auch", erwiderte Tia leise. Erst als sie es aussprach, erkannte sie, dass es nicht nur eine Floskel war: sie mochte den Briten tatsächlich. _Dabei hatte ich mir doch geschworen, es nie wieder so weit kommen zu lassen !_ Ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hatte, war passiert, was sie immer hatte vermeiden wollen: der Eispanzer, den sie um ihr Herz geschlossen hatte, bekam Risse.

_  
NERV-KRANKENHAUS, am nächsten Morgen_

Tia saß auf Rileys Bettkante und betrachtete besorgt das Wirrwarr von Schläuchen und Sensoren, an die er angeschlossen war. Wie blass er war !

Sanft strich sie über die frische Narbe, die quer über seinen linken Mundwinkel verlief. „Ich erledige den Bastard, Riley. Das verspreche ich dir." Warum nur erschien er ihr so vertraut ? So lange kannten sie sich doch noch gar nicht. _Tausende von Jahren..._ Irritiert schüttelte der Sergeant den Kopf. Wie es schien, hatten die verdammten Beruhigungsmittel entgegen Dr. Sawabes Versicherungen doch halluzinogene Nebenwirkungen. Als habe er sich durch ihre Gedanken gerufen gefühlt, platzte der besagte Arzt in das Zimmer. _Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. _

„Hier sind Sie also, Sergeant Langley ! Wir haben Sie bereits überall gesucht !" _Na und ? Dann musstest du wenigstens einmal was für dein Gehalt tun._ Statt ihm ihre Ansichten in aller Deutlichkeit auseinanderzusetzen, zuckte das Mädchen jedoch nur gleichgültig die Achseln. Sie hatte weder Lust noch Energie, sich mit diesem Versager zu streiten.

„Dr. Akagi hat gerade angerufen. Ich soll Sie fragen, ob Sie Interesse haben, dem Engel", er räusperte sich indigniert, „eine kleine Überraschung zu basteln." _Okay. Das Zeug_ muss _ein Halluzinogen sein._ „Wie bitte ?" „Sie hat das nicht weiter erklärt. Oh, ich soll Ihnen bestellen, der Code sei ‚PLV 033.9'." Das Mädchen starrte ihn einen Moment lang an; sie spürte, wie sich ein Grinsen in ihren Mundwinkeln einnistete. „Das klingt gut." Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen wuchs ihr gerade ein zweiter Kopf. „Sehr schön, Major Kaji ist nämlich bereits unterwegs, um Sie abzuholen. Dr. Akagi hatte diese Antwort wohl erwartet." Tias Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter. ‚PLV 033.9' war der Internationale Seuchenkenncode für eines ihrer bevorzugten Forschungsobjekte: das Ebola-Virus Typ F.


	12. Phase 11: Fall for me again

**Phase 11: Fall for me again **

_NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONFERENZRAUM 2_

„Ich sehe, Sie haben das Problem erfasst, Dr. Wegener." Ritsuko warf dem jungen Wissenschaftler einen beiläufigen Blick über ihre Notizen hinweg zu. „Ich bin Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar, dass Sie so kurzfristig herkommen konnten. Ich dachte, es sei sinnvoll, zwei Spezialisten hinzuzuziehen." Wegener, ein überaus gut aussehender dunkelblonder Deutscher, musterte sie überrascht. „Zwei ?" „Ja. Bitte seien Sie nicht zu überrascht, wenn unsere Kollegin gleich eintrifft. Sie ist zwar noch sehr jung, aber trotzdem eine ernstzunehmende Expertin Ihres Fachgebiets."

Als wäre dies sein Stichwort gewesen, betrat Kaji den Raum, Tia in einem Rollstuhl vor sich her schiebend. Wegener verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Kaffee, was von Tia mit einem unergründlichen Blick quittiert, aber erstaunlicherweise nicht kommentiert wurde. „Sergeant, darf ich Ihnen Dr. Tobias Wegener von der Naturwissenschaftlichen Fakultät der Universität Neu-Hamburg vorstellen ? Dr. Wegener, dies ist UN-Sergeant Tiaiel Langley, Pilotin von EVA-07 und Mikrobiologin."

Der Deutsche hustete ein letztes Mal. „AKI ?", würgte er hervor. „Hallo, Tobias", erwiderte das Mädchen ruhig. „Sie kennen sich ?" Ritsuko wusste nicht ganz, was sie davon halten sollte. Ihre „geniale" Idee könnte ungeahnte Ausmaße annehmen, wenn die beiden Probleme miteinander hatten. „Ich habe in Hamburg studiert, und Tobias hat das Laborpraktikum im letzten Semester betreut." Dr Akagi zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. _Roter Alarm..._ „Oh, das ist ja ein netter Zufall."

_Wohl kaum_, dachte Tia mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Ex-Beinahe-Verlobten; rein prophylaktisch schenkte sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein, an der sie sich festhalten konnte, um ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. „Dr. Akagi, Sie hatten das Ebola-Virus in Verbindung mit dem Engel erwähnt ?" „Richtig. EVA-04 hatte etwas Gewebe des Engels in der Hand. Von daher haben wir die Möglichkeit, einen Krankheitserreger speziell auf die DNA des Engels abzustimmen." „Hm..." _So weit, so gut. Es ist sehr nett von mir, dass sie es so aussehen lässt, als käme der Einwand jetzt tatsächlich von mir. Natürlich ist ihr das alles mehr als klar..._ Verwundert begriff das Mädchen, dass die Japanerin ihr offenbar Gelegenheit geben wollte, sich als Wissenschaftlerin zu profilieren. Ein verlockender Gedanke, vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es sich bei dem anwesenden Fachmann um Tobias „Ich genial, du nicht" Wegener handelte...

„Wäre da ein nekrotisches Bakterium nicht besser geeignet ?" Ritsuko lächelte anerkennend. „Das wäre ein zu erwägender Faktor, da haben Sie Recht." Etwas in Tia machte leise „klick"; der analytisch-akademische Teil ihrer Selbst rieb sich glücklich lächelnd die Hände. „Außerdem müssen wir seine Struktur so verändern, dass es außerhalb des Engels keinen Schaden mehr anrichten kann. Meiner Ansicht nach kommt nur ein Bakterium in Frage. Bakterien sind wesentlich anfälliger als Viren und haben zum größten Teil mehr Schwierigkeiten, außerhalb eines Wirtsorganismus zu überleben." „Ein gutes Argument." Akagi machte sich eifrig Notizen, und auch in Tobias erwachte der Forscher. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die drei Wissenschaftler in eine intensive Fachsimpelei vertieft waren, von der ein Außenstehender wohl höchstens „Virus" und „Bakterium" verstanden hätte.

_

* * *

NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONFERENZRAUM 2, drei Stunden später_

„Wo wollte Dr. Akagi nun genau hin ?" „Geheimhaltungsstufe 3. Mit anderen Worten: ich darf dir keine Auskunft geben." Tia war nicht begeistert davon, dass Ritsuko sich mit einem kryptischen Hinweis auf die EVAs verabschiedet hatte – schließlich bedeutete das, dass sie mit Tobias allein war. Sie konnte sich schöneres vorstellen... einen Atomkrieg, zum Beispiel.

Gezwungen lächelnd sammelte sie ihre Notizen ein. „Für die erste Besprechung sind wir heute ziemlich weit gekommen. Ich denke, spätestens übermorgen können wir ins Labor gehen." „Aki..." „Ich persönlich plädiere immer noch für ein Bakterium. Die Lagerung, bis wir es in den Körper des Engels einbringen können, ist natürlich heikel, aber wenn es unter einer gewissen Außentemperatur abstirbt, können wir eine Mutation - und damit eine Epidemie - ausschließen." „Ähm, Aki..." „Wobei ein Virus sich natürlich wesentlich leichter spezialisieren lässt." „Aki, BITTE!" _Wenn ich ihn noch länger ignoriere, platzt er. Eine verlockende Aussicht._

Sie sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Ja ?" „Ich... ähm... Du siehst... gut aus." _Wow. Er ist immer noch genau so kreativ, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte._ Ein schräges Grinsen schlich sich in ihre Mundwinkel. „Wohl kaum." Ihr Gesicht war noch immer mit Schrammen und Blutergüssen bedeckt; die Platzwunde an der Stirn war zwar genäht worden, bot aber trotzdem noch keinen besonders appetitlichen Anblick. „Ich meinte..." „Ich weiß, was du sagen wolltest, Tobias. Danke." Er fuhr sich nervös durch seinen wirren blonden Schopf.

„Du hast mir gefehlt, weißt du ?" _Klar. Die anderen Weiber haben alle zu viele Widerworte gegeben, nicht wahr ?_ Tia schluckte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir wieder damit anfangen sollten. Was gesagt werden musste, ist gesagt worden. Belassen wir es dabei." _Ich habe dir nicht mal die Hälfte von dem an den Kopf geknallt, was ich zu sagen gehabt hätte. Aber du hättest dir sowieso nichts davon angenommen. _Tief in ihr erwachte ein pochender Schmerz, und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er keine organische Ursache hatte.

Unbeholfen versuchte sie, aufzustehen, sich sicherheitshalber an der Tischkante festhaltend. Sofort sprang Tobias auf. „Solltest du nicht lieber im Rollstuhl sitzen bleiben ? Ich könnte..." „Es geht schon." Er lächelte – auf die Art und Weise, die ihr früher immer heißkalte Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte. _Das ist unfair !_ „Noch immer so tough wie früher, hm ?" Betont kühl zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Was hast du erwartet ?" Ein sanfter Blick mit schräggelegtem Kopf. _Hör sofort auf ! Das ist biologische Kriegsführung ! Es ist nicht fair, meine eigenen Hormone gegen mich einzusetzen !_ „Zumindest ein Lächeln." „Tobias..." „Aki, ich liebe dich immer noch, und ich möchte dich nach wie vor heiraten. Man hat mir einen Lehrstuhl in Berlin angeboten; der Verdienst ist entsprechend. Komm mit mir. Ich würde dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen..." _Klar. So lange er nicht mit deinen Interessen kollidiert._ „Das kannst du nicht", entgegnete sie ruhig. „Vielleicht doch." „Nein." „Lassen wir es doch auf einen Versuch ankommen." Sie lachte humorlos und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Dann sorg' dafür, dass Riley aus dem Koma aufwacht."

_

* * *

NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONTROLLRAUM_

„Testsequenz für EVA-07 wird vorbereitet!" „System wird auf Rei Ayanami umgeschrieben!" „Entry-Plug wird eingeführt!"

Gebannt beobachtete Ritsuko, wie der Entry-Plug in EVA-07 eindrang. „Verbindungen herstellen !" Wenn dieser EVANGELION tatsächlich in der Lage war, eigenständig Entscheidungen zu treffen, dann war Rei mit ihrer größeren Erfahrung sicherlich die geeignetere Pilotin für ihn...

„Schwerer Systemfehler!" „EVA-07 hat die Verbindungen verweigert und Auto-Eject eingeleitet !" „Auto-Eject wird ausgeführt !"

Die Kapsel schoss aus dem Körper des Humanoiden und landete nicht gerade sanft in der LCL, die den Cage größtenteils anfüllte; EVA-07 hatte sie nicht, wie vorgesehen, aufgefangen.

„Verdammt !" Die Wissenschaftlerin glaubte es einfach nicht. Nicht nur, dass EVA-07 die Zusammenarbeit mit Rei Ayanami verweigert hatte - er hatte den Halbengel auch noch abgestoßen. „Na schön", knirschte sie. „Schreiben Sie das System auf Pilot Ryan um. Wir machen einen zweiten Versuch."

Zwanzig Minuten später gab die sonst so beherrschte Japanerin einige Flüche von sich, die eine Dame eigentlich nicht gebrauchen sollte. Zwar stieß EVA-07 David nicht ab, aber er verweigerte kategorisch jede Zusammenarbeit. „Auto-Eject einleiten", ordnete sie seufzend an. „Sehen Sie zu, dass EVA-05 so weit wie möglich instandgesetzt wird. Ich werde EVA-07 mit Sicherheit nicht wieder einsetzen, bevor ich nicht ganz genau weiß, was er sich dabei denkt."

Denken ? War die Situation tatsächlich bereits derartig entgleist, dass Einheit 07 DACHTE und selbstständig handelte ? Aber das hätte theoretisch völlig unmöglich sein müssen...

_

* * *

NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONFERENZRAUM 2_

„Wer ist Riley ?" _Tja... Das kratzt deinen Stolz an, was ?_ „Riley Matthew Thornton. Der Pilot von EVA-05." „Was bedeutet er dir, Aki ?" _Wenn ich das wüsste ! Außerdem könnte er ruhig mal aufhören, mich Aki zu nennen._ „Er ist... ein Freund." „Du hast ihn gern, oder ?" „Ja", gab sie zu. „Bist du... in ihn verliebt ?" „Nein. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass er wieder aufwacht, das ist alles." Tobias betrachtete sie forschend. „Was macht ihn so besonders ? Er ist doch nur ein unreifer, pubertierender Fünfzehnjähriger."

Tia starrte ihn wütend an. „Erstens ist Riley sechzehn, und zweitens ist er mit Sicherheit nicht unreif. Er ist einer der vernünftigsten Menschen, die mir je begegnet sind. Er ist mutig, hat Verstand und kann ein Mitochondrium von einem Endoplasmatischen Retikulum unterscheiden." „Das qualifiziert ihn natürlich ungemein." „Ja. Er ist nämlich bereit, mich so zu akzeptieren, wie ich bin." _Im Gegensatz zu dir. Ich bin doch keine Puppe !_ „Aki..." „Hör endlich auf, mich Aki zu nennen, verdammt noch mal ! Mein Name ist Tia !" „Aki... Tia, bitte..." Etwas _riß_ an ihrem Innersten... Sie zuckte zusammen, als sei sie plötzlich vom Blitz getroffen worden. „Seven..." Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung humpelte sie zur Tür und ließ den verdutzten Tobias Wegener einfach stehen.

Auf dem Gang kam ihr bereits Ritsuko entgegen. „Sergeant Langley ! Sie sollten noch nicht alleine herumlaufen ! Ihre Wunden sind noch lange nicht verheilt !" Die Soldatin hätte schreien mögen; sie war so unglaublich wütend... Man setzte ihr diesen Mistkerl vor die Nase, zwang sie zu einer Zusammenarbeit mit ihm – und jetzt auch noch das ?

„Was haben Sie mit Seven gemacht ?" „Seven ?" „EVA-07 !" „Oh, wir... wir haben einige Tests gemacht..." „MIT WEM ?" „Nun, wir dachten, Rei..." „AYANAMI ? Ihr habt _Ayanami_ in meinen EVA gesetzt ?" „Sergeant, EVA-07 ist bis zum Kampf mit Sicherheit noch nicht wieder voll einsatzfähig. Deswegen dachten wir, Sie sollten EVA-05 nehmen, während Rei EVA-07 steuert. Immerhin hat sie mehr Erfahrung und kommt deshalb vielleicht besser mit einem beschädigten EVA zurecht..." _Die ? Besser mit_ meinem _EVA zurechtkommen ? Ich glaube, ich stehe im Wald und höre die Handgranaten husten !_

„Soll sie mir jetzt auch noch Seven wegnehmen ?" „Bitte beruhigen Sie sich, Sergeant. Er hat sie abgestoßen und sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, den Entry-Plug aufzufangen." „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Wenigstens er ist auf meiner Seite!" „Sergeant..."

Es war der denkbar ungünstigste Augenblick - aber Rei Ayanami musste ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchen. „Hallo, Tiaiel." _Ich bringe dich um, du Miststück ! _„Versuchen Sie nie wieder, mir meinem EVA wegzunehmen." „Ich hatte nicht vor..." „Hören Sie auf ! Genügt es Ihnen denn nicht, dass Sie Asukas Leben zerstört haben ? Müssen Sie mich jetzt auch noch heimsuchen ?" „Ich verstehe nicht..." _Warum bleibt sie so abartig ruhig ? Steht sie unter Valium ?_ „SIE sind schuld am Tod meiner Mutter !"

Ritsuko schaltete sich mit dem verzweifelten Versuch ein, eine Katastrophe zu verhindern. „Sergeant, ich glaube nicht, dass Rei..." Tia dachte gar nicht daran, sich jetzt noch bremsen zu lassen. „Oh doch. Wenn sie sich nicht an Shinji - ihren Halbbruder - rangeschmissen hätte, wäre Asuka niemals nach Deutschland gegangen. Neo-Tokyo war wesentlich besser auf einen Angriff vorbereitet als Neu-Hamburg. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie hier überlebt. Aber dank Ihnen, Ayanami, ist sie qualvoll unter den Trümmern unseres Hauses an ihrem eigenen Blut erstickt - und hat Sie mit jedem Atemzug verflucht." Die roten Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich. „Ich wollte nicht..." „SIE sind schuld, dass ich keinen Vater habe. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn kennengelernt, wenn Asuka nicht so verbittert gewesen wäre !" Jetzt wirkte das Halbengel-Ding ernsthaft betroffen. „Du verstehst nicht... Die Situation damals... Und Asuka..." „SIE verstehen nicht, wie sehr Asuka gelitten hat. Ihnen war sie vielleicht gleichgültig, aber ich habe sie geliebt - auch wenn sie mich nicht geliebt hat. Das habe ich wohl auch Ihnen zu verdanken. Sie hat an alles in Japan nur mit Hass zurückgedacht, also auch an meinen Vater und somit an mich. Ich..."

Die Rothaarige schluckte; mittlerweile zitterte sie am ganzen Körper. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie mir auch noch meinen EVA wegnehmen, nachdem Sie mir schon alles andere weggenommen haben. Früher konnte ich es nicht - aber um EVA-07 werde ich bis aufs Blut kämpfen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich dabei den Kürzeren ziehe, Ayanami. EVA-07 und ich gehören zusammen." „Er hat mich abgestoßen..." „Ich weiß. Und er hatte damit verdammt recht - Engel." „Aber..." „Hören Sie auf. Gehen Sie mir aus den Augen. Ich verachte Sie nicht nur, Ayanami, ich verabscheue Sie sogar, und zwar abgrundtief. Gehen Sie, ehe ich die Kontrolle über meine niedrigsten Instinkte verliere und ein Brathühnchen aus Ihnen mache." Ayanami warf ihr einen traurigen Blick zu, entfernte sich jedoch, vermutlich, um sich bei Kommandant Ikari auszuweinen. _Bitte, wenn es ihr Spaß macht..._

_

* * *

NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, RITSUKO AKAGIS BÜRO_

„Nein, ich werde nicht mit Ihnen über diese Person diskutieren. Ich denke, ich habe mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt." Demonstrativ zündete Tia sich eine Zigarette an, was jedoch nicht den gewünschten Provokationseffekt hatte; Ritsuko schüttelte nur mißbilligend den Kopf.

„Sie wären also nicht bereit, mit Rei Ayanami als Partner dem Engel entgegenzutreten ?" „Negativ." Frustriert klopfte die Wissenschaftlerin mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. „Es wäre ohnehin hoffnungslos. EVA-05 und EVA-06 reagieren zwar auf Rei, aber die Synchronisation ist minimal." „Ayanami ist eben ein veraltetes Modell." „Also bitte !" „Fällt Ihnen eine passendere Umschreibung ein ? Die EVAs vor zwanzig Jahren waren nach ganz anderen Steuerungsgesichtspunkten konstruiert." „Ganz anders würde ich nicht sagen..." Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte Ritsuko sich, zumindest einen der ersten EVANGELIONs zur Verfügung zu haben, Wenn dieser verfluchte Angriff nicht gewesen wäre...

„Asuka konnte EVA-07 auch nicht steuern", bemerkte die junge Soldatin beinahe beiläufig. „Das muss sie ziemlich geärgert haben." „Und ob." Täuschte sie sich, oder erschauerte das Mädchen tatsächlich bei der Erinnerung an die Tobsuchtsanfälle ihrer Mutter ?

„Warum kann ich nicht mit EVA-07 kämpfen?" „Er hat Unstimmigkeiten im System, und bevor ich die nicht hinreichend ergründet habe, wird keiner von Ihnen ihm zu nahe kommen." „Er würde sowieso nicht auf jemand anderen reagieren." „Warum nicht ?"

Ritsuko war verblüfft; kannte das Mädchen ihren EVANGELION etwa besser, als man bisher angenommen hatte ? Wusste sie mehr, als sie eigentlich wissen durfte ? „Wir sind Freunde. Er würde mich nicht im Stich lassen." „Und wenn Sie ihn darum bitten würden ?" „Selbst wenn ich ihn darum bitten würde, mit Ayanami zu kooperieren - was ich mit Sicherheit nicht tun werde - würde er es nicht tun." „Aber warum..." „Er mag Ayanami nicht. Sie ist ein Engel." „Ein Halbengel." „Das läuft auf das selbe hinaus." „Sergeant... Beim letzten Kampf... Als Sie diesen Feuerball geschleudert haben, da hat EVA-07 die Verbindungen zu Ihnen unterbrochen. Haben Sie das veranlasst ?" „Nein. Das war seine Entscheidung." „WIE BITTE ? Ist... ist so etwas schon öfter passiert ?" „Ich habe doch gesagt, er ist mein Freund. Er beschützt mich."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis Tia sich nüchtern erkundigte: „Warum soll ich EVA-05 nehmen ?" „Weil er - im Gegensatz zu seinem Piloten - wieder intakt ist. EVA-07 regeneriert sich nicht so schnell, wie zu erwarten war. Und Sie würden mit Ihren Wunden doch auch noch keinen Marathonlauf machen wollen, oder ?" „Nein. Aber warum sollte Ayanami dann mit ihm raus ?" „Ich dachte, sie könnte Ihnen vielleicht Feuerschutz geben. Nun, das können wir ja wohl vergessen." „Hm. Was ist eigentlich mit dem Engel passiert ? Wo ist er jetzt ?" „Die UN hat ihn mit einer N2- Mine ins Meer getrieben und bemüht sich, ihn in der Bucht von Tokyo festzuhalten. Deswegen müssen wir uns ja auch so sehr beeilen." „Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, ihn mit Waffengewalt zu eliminieren ?" Frustriert schüttelte die Wissenschaftlerin den Kopf. „Nein. Er absorbiert die Geschosse und benutzt deren Energie, um sich zu regenerieren. Und wir können schlecht die ganze Stadt in Schutt und Asche legen." _Apropos..._

„Wird die Stadt evakuiert ?" „Ja, so weit wie möglich." Die Ältere zögerte.

„Ich möchte Sie um einen Gefallen bitten, Sergeant. Wenn es Ihnen eben möglich ist, dann gehen Sie wieder zur Schule. Das könnte dazu beitragen, eine Panik zu vermeiden." „Verstehe. Die Pilotin von EVA-07 als politisch - sozialer Bluff." „Wenn Sie es so sehen möchtest..." „Gut. Unter einer Bedingung." „Und die wäre ?" „Sie beantworten meine Frage." „Welche Frage ?" „Warum hat die UN die Menschen beim letzten Mal nicht rechtzeitig gewarnt ?"

Ritsuko sah sie lange an und sagte schließlich mit belegter Stimme: „Sie wollten wissen, ob der Engel es tatsächlich auf Menschen abgesehen hat." Entsetzen stieg in Tia auf und raubte ihr beinahe den Atem. „Das ist..." „Gewissenlos? Grausam? Nein, Sergeant. Das ist Krieg." Das Mädchen schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns voraussichtlich ?" „Maximal drei Tage." „Gut. Dann mache ich jetzt einen Test mit EVA-05, und danach gehen wir sofort wieder an die Arbeit und denken uns einen netten Krankheitserreger aus."

_

* * *

NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONTROLLRAUM_

„Synchro-Rate bei 30 !" „Das ist eine Katastrophe !", klagte Ritsuko. „Sergeant, Sie müssen... Sergeant ?" „Sie hat die Kommunikation unterbrochen !", meldete Maya Ibuki. „Was heißt unterbrochen ?" „Sie hat wieder mal einfach abgeschaltet." „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein ! Nicht schon wieder !"

_

* * *

NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, EVA-CAGE 4_

Tia schloss die Augen und suchte Kontakt zu dem Giganten, in dessen Innerem sie sich befand. _„EVA-05 ? Hörst du mich?"_ Schweigen. Dann: _„Was willst du ?" „Ich bin Tiaiel Akane Langley. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht kennst, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe." „Täusche dich nicht... Ich erinnere mich an dich. Wo ist Riley ?" „Im NERV- Krankenhaus. Er ist sehr schwer verletzt. Deswegen bin ich jetzt auch hier. Ich bin die Pilotin von EVA-07, aber er ist auch noch nicht wieder funktionsfähig." „Wird Riley sterben ?"_ Sie zögerte. _„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich will dem Engel, der ihm das angetan hat, die Hölle heiß machen. Hilfst du mir ?" „Du bist verletzt." „Ja." „Ihr Menschen seid so zerbrechlich." „Wir haben ja auch keine Tri-Polymer-Titanium-Panzerung." _EVA-05 schien sie einen Augenblick lang psychisch kritisch zu mustern. Schließlich berührte etwas ihren Geist wie eine freundliche Umarmung. _„Willkommen... Tiaiel."_

_

* * *

NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONTROLLRAUM_

„Synchro-Rate bei 93,647 , steigend !" „EVA-05 bewegt sich!" Ritsuko schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Mich wundert langsam gar nichts mehr." Sie wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, als Tias Stimme aus dem Headset ertönte; sie klang reichlich genervt. „Können wir jetzt mit den Tests anfangen ? Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, wie Sie wissen." Die Wissenschaftlerin straffte sich. „Sie haben es gehört, Herrschaften ! Testprogramm starten !"


	13. Phase 12: A promise kept

_**Phase 12: A promise kept**_

_OBERSCHULE NORD, NEO-TOKYO 4, drei Tage später_

Tia trommelte gereizt mit den Fingern auf den Tisch und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Nicht nur, dass ihre Wunden inzwischen eiterten und noch immer höllisch schmerzten, sie hatte zu allem Überfluss auch noch schlecht geschlafen. Seit gestern Abend war sie von einer unerklärlichen Rastlosigkeit erfüllt – nicht gerade hilfreich, wenn man auch noch den langweiligsten Lehrer der gesamten Schule ertragen musste. Übellaunig kratzte sie an der nervtötend juckenden Schramme an ihrem linken Unterarm und schnippte dem vor ihr sitzenden Nonaka (er war – mal wieder – auf die Mädchenseite verbannt worden, weil er sich nicht benehmen konnte) ihren ausgelutschten Kaugummi auf den Rücken. Dass er es noch nicht einmal bemerkte, bescherte ihm einen weiteren Minuspunkt auf der nach unten hin offenen Intelligenzskala.

Megumi, die rechts neben Tia saß, starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Ehe der Sergeant sich jedoch auch für sie eine kleine Nettigkeit ausdenken konnte, klopfte jemand energisch an die Tür.

Die Klasse wurde schlagartig wach: Nonaka schrak auf und klebte prompt an seinem Stuhl fest, Megumi ließ ihren Taschenkalender fallen, in dem sie bis eben herumgemalt hatte, und Kiichi Iwasaki biss vor Schreck seinen ohnehin schon stark angenagten Bleistift entzwei.

„Gomen", ertönte eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme. „Ich bin Major Kaji von NERV. Ich muß leider zwei Ihrer Schüler entführen. Im Übrigen möchte ich Ihnen raten, den nächsten Schutzraum aufzusuchen. Der Alarm wird in etwa zehn Minuten gegeben." Tia stopfte im Rekordtempo ihre Sachen in ihren Rucksack, während der Lehrer noch versuchte, die Information zu verarbeiten.

„Ein Engel...?"

_Was denn sonst? _

Kaji sparte sich eine Antwort; er nickte nur ernst und trat an Tias Tisch.

„Bist du so weit?"

„Ja."

Er half ihr beim Aufstehen und hob sie dann auf seine Arme. „So sind wir schneller", entschuldigte er sich. Damit stürmte er auch schon hinaus, David dicht hinter sich.

„Viel Glück!", rief Hitomi ihnen nach.

_Wow. Das erste Mal, dass mich ein Mann auf Händen trägt und ich dabei nicht bewusstlos bin. Selbst, wenn es nur Kaji ist – es hat was. Ich sollte öfter mal das schwache kleine Mädchen markieren._ Trotz der ernsten Situation konnte sich Tia ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen.

_NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, EVA-CAGE 4_

„Jeder von euch hat nur einen Schuss. Haltet euch so weit wie möglich von ihm fern. Sobald ihr geschossen habt, zieht ihr euch zurück, und zwar gleichgültig, ob ihr getroffen habt oder nicht." „Aber vorher müssen wir erst mal an ihn ran", warf David ein, der inzwischen totenbleich geworden war.

Tia warf ihm einen Blick zu, der zu gleichen Teilen aus Verachtung und Mitgefühl bestand. Der Amerikaner zitterte heftig, als würde er jeden Augenblick die Nerven verlieren.

„Dr Akagi?"

„Ja, Sergeant?"

„Laden Sie mein Gewehr mit zwei Patronen. Ich gehe allein raus."

„Auf gar keinen Fall."

„Wir sollten nicht das Risiko eingehen, zwei Piloten zu verlieren." Ihre Stimme war zu ihrer Erleichterung kühl, analytisch und emotionslos.

„Na ja...", sagte Kommandant Ikari zögernd, „ganz unrecht hat sie nicht..."

„Nein." Davids Stimme bebte, war aber entschlossen. „Ich habe dich und die anderen schon mal im Stich gelassen – ein zweites Mal wird es nicht geben. Ich lasse dich nicht allein da raus gehen."

Überrascht sah Tia ihn an. _Er fühlt sich genauso schuldig wie ich_, erkannte sie. Für einen Moment wurde ihr Blick nahezu stechend; an ihrer rechten Schläfe begann ein Muskel zu zucken. David war zwar nervös, doch er hielt ihrem Blick stand. Offenbar meinte er es tatsächlich ernst. _In Ordnung – damit kann ich arbeiten. _

Das rothaarige Mädchen lächelte und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Okay – Partner." Der junge Amerikaner wirkte zwar erstaunt, schlug aber ohne zu zögern ein. „Lass' uns ihn kaltmachen – Partner." Er hielt ihre Hand einen Moment fest. „Für Riley und Setsuke."

„Für Riley und Setsuke", bekräftigte sie leise. Ihr Blick wanderte hinauf zu der Plattform, von der aus Davids und Rileys Eltern den Start der EVAs beobachten konnten. _Für Riley_, wiederholte sie noch einmal stumm.

Sie war nervös, das ließ sich nicht leugnen. Verbissen konzentrierte sie sich auf die Routinevorgänge: Einleitung des LCL, Herstellen der Verbindungen... Ihre Hände waren eiskalt, und hinter der Stirn spürte sie ein dumpfes, aber nichtsdestotrotz schmerzhaftes Pochen. Höchstwahrscheinlich Migräne. _Ausgerechnet jetzt!_ Sie seufzte tief und tastete nach dem Geist des EVANGELION.

„_Hallo, EVA-05." _

„_Hallo, Tia. Ist es jetzt so weit?" _

„_Ja."_ Er ‚schwieg' einen Moment. _„Hast du Angst?"_, erkundigte er sich dann.

„_Ja"_, gab sie zu; wahrscheinlich hatte er es sowieso längst gespürt.

„_Ich werde dich beschützen. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich nämlich eine Tri-Polymer-Titanium-Panzerung." _

Die leicht schnippische Anspielung auf die Bemerkung, die sie während des Tests gemacht hatte, brachte sie zum Lächeln.

„_Schon besser"_, meinte EVA-05. Er klang beinahe zufrieden.

„_Danke, EVA-05." _

„_Nenn mich Five. Das tut Riley auch immer." _

„_Wie du willst – Five."_ Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen, hatte jedoch nicht sonderlich viel Erfolg. Trotzdem führte sie routiniert den Startcheck durch.

„Sergeant Langley?" Ritsuko klang eindeutig besorgt. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Nicht besonders. Warum?"

„Ihre Werte sind... besorgniserregend."

„Die Synchro-Rate?" _Alles, nur das nicht..._

„Nein. Ich meinte Ihre physiologischen Daten. Puls, Blutdruck, Körpertemperatur. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie durchhalten?"

„Ja. Wenn es nur darum geht."

„Sergeant, es ist mein voller Ernst."

„Wie ist die Synchro-Rate?"

„Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?"

„Ja. Wie sollte ich Ihrer Meinung nach reagieren? Heulen? Zittern? Zähneklappern? Ich kann Sie beruhigen - das kommt irgendwann auch noch. Und jetzt starten Sie bitte den Countdown, bevor ich so fertig bin, dass ich die ganze Sache abblase."

„Unter diesen Umständen..."

„Die Synchro-Rate."

„98,85."

„Damit kann ich leben. Also?" Sie konnte förmlich vor sich sehen, wie Dr. Akagi nervös ihre Brille zurecht rückte.

„Sergeant? Wenn Sie wieder den Kommunikator abschalten, wird das Konsequenzen haben. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

„Ja, schon gut. Können wir jetzt?"

Ein tiefes Seufzen. Dann: „Countdown starten."

„Bestätigung EVA-05: Countdown wird gestartet."

_NEO-TOKYO 4, CITY_

Der Engel war mittlerweile an genau dem Punkt angekommen, an dem auch der letzte Kampf stattgefunden hatte. Tia wurde es noch flauer im Magen, als sie die zerstörten Gebäude und die daraus resultierenden Schutthalden sah. Dort, direkt vor dem, was einmal ein Hochhaus gewesen war, waren Setsuke und EVA-04 tödlich verwundet worden...

„_Dave?"_ Es fiel ihr leichter, ihre Konzentration beizubehalten, wenn sie telepathisch mit ihm sprach. Ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

„_Ja?" _

„_Engel auf elf Uhr." _

„_Gesichtet und anvisiert."_ Seine geistigen Schwingungen verrieten Tia, dass er sich genau so fühlte wie sie: zittrig und trotzdem zu allem entschlossen.

„_Noch nicht. Wir dürfen auf gar keinen Fall zu früh feuern." _

Ein grünes Leuchten vom Kommunikator-Panel begleitete Ritsukos Anweisung. „Hier Kontrollraum."

_Echt? Ich hätte mit E.T. gerechnet._ „Hier EVA-05. Ich höre."

„Sie sollten möglichst bald feuern, sonst sterben die Bakterien ab."

Die nekrotischen Bakterien, die Ritsuko, Tobias und Tia entwickelt hatten, waren so verändert worden, dass sie bei einer Temperatur unterhalb der Körpertemperatur des Engels (etwa 60 °C) abstarben; auch die thermoisolierten Projektile konnten die Nährlösung nicht sehr lange auf dieser Temperatur halten.

„Roger." Sie stellte die Kommunikator-Lautstärke auf „0" und wandte sich erneut an ihren Kollegen. _„Dave, du greifst ihn frontal an. Aber warte, bis ich hinter ihm bin." _

„_Aber Dr. Akagi hat doch gesagt..." _

„_Ja. Aber so kann er nur einen von uns angreifen."_

Zögern. Schließlich: _„In Ordnung." _

_Es geht doch._ Langsam wurde ihr der blonde Surfer richtig sympathisch...

Tia kletterte mit EVA-05 auf ein relativ intakt gebliebenes, zehnstöckiges Gebäude (ironischerweise der Hauptsitz der „New Church of Hope"), um dort ihrem Gegner „aufzulauern".

„_Entferne bitte das Umbilicalkabel." _

„_Was hast du vor?", erkundigte er sich. _

„_Wir werden über ihn springen und ihn von hinten angreifen." _

„_Das ist riskant." _

„_Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag?" _

„_Nein. Aber fühlst du dich auch stark genug?" _

Eine durchaus berechtigte Frage. _„Ich muß es wenigstens versuchen." _

„_Gut. Ich entferne das Kabel und schalte auf interne Energiequelle um. Ab jetzt haben wir noch zehn Minuten." _

Sie wartete, bis der Engel sie fast erreicht hatte; David blieb, wo er war und ging in Schußposition. „JETZT!"

EVA-05 sprang mit einem eleganten Salto über den Engel, landete jedoch auf einem Trümmerbrocken und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Selbst das LCL konnte die Erschütterung nicht völlig auffangen; Tia stöhnte vor Schmerz, als ihre Wunden am Bein und an der Hüfte sich wieder öffneten.

„_Tia? Er hat uns bemerkt."_ Five hatte recht: das Jammern musste sie auf später verschieben. Der kalte Hauch, den sie schon beim ersten Mal gespürt hatte, tastete erneut nach ihrer Seele.

_Bloß nicht ablenken lassen.._. _„Geh in Schußposition."_ Da sie im Gegensatz zu ihrer Interaktion mit EVA-07 nicht mit EVA-05s Bewusstsein verschmelzen konnte, musste sie mit ihm kommunizieren. „Dave? Ist bei dir alles klar?"

„Eben war mir noch ziemlich kalt, aber jetzt... Ich glaube, du hast ihn verwirrt."

„Die Psychoanalyse können wir gleich machen, okay? FEUER!"

_NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONTROLLRAUM_

Ritsuko schwitzte mittlerweile Blut und Wasser. Nicht nur, dass Tia mal wieder nicht auf sämtliche Kommunikationsversuche reagierte - sie unternahm auch noch Dinge, die definitiv nicht den Anweisungen entsprachen. _Langsam verstehe ich, was mit „Abneigung gegen Autoritäten" gemeint war..._

„Verdammt, Mädchen, mach' keinen Unsinn!" Shinji ging es offenbar ähnlich wie ihr; der Kommandant lief seit dem Sichtkontakt mit dem Engel in der Kommandozentrale auf und ab, was ihn zwar beruhigte, aber dafür allen anderen den letzten Nerv raubte.

„Ziel von beiden Projektilen zentral getroffen!", meldete Shigeru Aoba aufgeregt. Jetzt hing alles nur noch davon ab, ob das Bakterium seine zerstörerische Wirkung tat.

_NEO-TOKYO 4, CITY_

„Pfui Spinne", murmelte Tia angeekelt, als das Gewebe des Engels zu zerfallen begann. Er verfaulte bei lebendigem Leib, und das innerhalb von Sekunden. Kein Wunder, immerhin hatten sie das Bakterium ja auch sozusagen als „Expresskiller" entwickelt...

Eine bleierne Müdigkeit erfüllte Tia, jetzt, wo sie ihr Versprechen erfüllt hatte.

„_Tia? Wir sollten das Umbilicalkabel wieder anschließen. Ich habe nur noch Strom für etwa 1,5 Minuten." _

„_Ja, du hast recht."_

„_Habe auf externe Energiequelle umgeschaltet. Apropos ‚schalten': du solltest vielleicht die Lautstärke wieder erhöhen..."_

„_Wenigstens habe ich dieses Mal nicht abgeschaltet. Von der Lautstärke war keine Rede."_

Trotzdem folgte Tia dem Rat – und bekam sofort eine ungeheure Schimpftirade von Misato und Ritsuko zu hören, die jedoch durch den Jubel im Hintergrund beinahe übertönt wurde.

„Dürfen wir trotzdem zurückkommen?", erkundigte das Mädchen sich ironisch.

„Ja, natürlich. Cage 4."

„Bestätige: Cage 4. Dave, Rückzug."

„Roger."

_NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, EVA-CAGE 4_

„Halterungen angebracht! EVA-05 und –06 in Ruhemodus!"

„Auto-Eject einleiten!"

Tia schloss die Augen. _„Danke für deine Hilfe, Five." _

„_Es war mir ein Vergnügen." _

Der Auto-Eject wurde ausgelöst, und Tia verlor die Verbindung zu EVA-05.

_Alles klar. Ich muß also so schnell wie möglich an Ritsuko vorbei, ehe sie mir noch mehr Ärger macht, als sie es ohnehin schon tun wird. _

Seufzend öffnete sie die Luke des Entry-Plugs und kletterte hinaus. David wartete bereits auf sie; bevor sie ausweichen konnte (was sie ausnahmsweise gar nicht wollte), fiel er ihr bereits um den Hals. Ungewohnt stürmisch erwiderte sie die Umarmung.

„Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft!"

„Ja." Es war ein bisschen, wie betrunken zu sein...

„Wir sind eben doch ein guten Team! Wenn du jetzt noch..."

„Dave. Lass. Das."

Er spielte sehr überzeugend die beleidigte Unschuld.

„Was denn?"

„Ich nehme an, das ist deine Hand, die gerade auf meinem Hintern liegt. Wenn du sie nicht augenblicklich entfernst, sehe ich mich gezwungen, dir sehr, sehr weh zu tun."

Achselzuckend löste er sich von ihr. „Du verstehst doch, dass ich es wenigstens versuchen musste?"

_Männer...!_ Sie musste lachen. „Okay. Akzeptiert."

Als sie in den Vorraum traten, empfing sie bereits der begeisterte Applaus der anwesenden Techniker.

„Wow. Fünfzehn Sekunden Ruhm, bevor Ritsuko uns auseinander nimmt."

„Sie ist ziemlich sauer, was?"

„Dave, ‚sauer' ist gar kein Ausdruck dafür."

Der Anblick der in diesem Augenblick in den Cage stürmenden Wissenschaftlerin bestätigte ihre Vermutung: Ritsuko kochte förmlich vor Wut, und die ihr auf dem Fuß folgende Misato sah auch nicht begeistert aus.

„Sind Sie irre? Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Meinen Sie, wir hätten Sie auch noch verlieren wollen? Warum müssen Sie immer auf Risiko spielen?", schäumte die Blonde.

Normalerweise hätte Tia jetzt nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und mit 'Weil es mir Spaß macht' geantwortet. Sie liebte es, Vorgesetzte zu provozieren... Im Moment war sie dazu allerdings viel zu erschöpft. „Was wollen Sie eigentlich?", erkundigte sie sich müde. „Es hat doch funktioniert."

Während Ritsuko noch etwas über 'bodenlose Unvernunft' und 'Leichtsinn' von sich gab, zog Misato erst Tia und dann David in ihre Arme. „Ihr seid ganz große Klasse", flüsterte sie, bevor sie einen Schritt zurück trat und energisch ihre Jacke zurechtzupfte.

„Lasst euch das bloß nicht zu Kopf steigen. Ab unter die Dusche, damit wir den Einsatz schnell auswerten können. Ich will auch mal Feierabend haben."

„Alles klar. Komm schon, Dave." _Nichts wie raus hier!_ An der Tür warteten allerdings schon Misato, Kaji, Tobias Wegener, James und Melissa Thornton und Davids Eltern.

Nach einer gar nicht abreißenden Serie von Glückwünschen, anerkennendem Schulterklopfen und Umarmungen schaffte Tia es endlich, sich zum Umkleideraum durchzuschlagen.

_Irgendwie will ich das jetzt gar nicht sehen..._ Sehr vorsichtig pellte sie sich den Plugsuit vom Leib – und fluchte gleich darauf ziemlich obszön. Die Wunden sahen sogar noch ekelhafter aus als am Morgen. _Wenn sie das sehen, stecken sie mich gleich wieder ins Krankenhaus. Vielen Dank, ich verzichte. Eine gründliche Dusche muß reichen._

Es fiel ihr schwer, nicht das gesamte Hauptquartier zusammenzuschreien, aber irgendwie gelang es ihr dann doch, sich zu reinigen.

„Punkt zwei: Beschlagnahmung des Erste-Hilfe-Kastens."

_Na also!_ Mit einigen straff gewickelten Verbänden war der Schmerz sogar einigermaßen erträglich. Sie zog sich an, föhnte ihr Haar und band es zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Viel länger konnte sie es nicht mehr herauszögern: sie musste sich Dr Akagi und Major Katsuragi stellen.

_NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONFERENZRAUM 1_

Erstaunlicherweise beeilten Ritsuko und Misato sich mit der Besprechung des Einsatzes; außerdem hatten sie erstaunlich wenig auszusetzen. Vermutlich waren sie genau so müde wie Tia.

„Gut. Das war es für heute."

David und seine Eltern verabschiedeten sich; da Mr. und Mrs. Ryan am nächsten Tag in die USA zurückfliegen würden, wollten sie an diesem Abend noch mit ihrem Sohn zusammen den Sieg über den Engel feiern. Obwohl sie Tia herzlich dazu einluden, lehnte sie dankend ab; diese Familienidylle hätte sie nur noch mehr deprimiert. Also ein weiterer Abend in ihrem Zimmer, in Gesellschaft ihrer Bücher und ihres Laptops. Vielleicht würde Pen-Pen ja vorbeischauen. _Eigentlich könnte ich auch mal wieder Hausaufgaben machen – es wird Zeit._ Sie beschloss, genau das zu tun – wenn sie sich denn Misato vom Leib halten konnte...

„Ach, Sergeant?" Die Stimme der Wissenschaftlerin war ruhig und beherrscht, aber Tia ahnte trotzdem nichts Gutes. „Ja?"

„Würden Sie bitte noch kurz mit mir kommen?"

_Na Klasse. Und ich dachte schon, heute bliebe mir die Standpauke ausnahmsweise erspart. _

_NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, SANITÄTSRAUM 2_

„Sie erinnern sich sicher noch an Dr. Tanemura." Ritsuko rückte energisch ihre Brille zurecht.

_Shit!_ „Ja. Hallo."

„Guten Tag, Sergeant Langley. Machen Sie sich bitte frei."

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben richtig gehört." Dr Akagi hatte offensichtlich den Beruf verfehlt; ihr barscher Ton hätte einer Gefängniswärterin alle Ehre gemacht.

Widerstrebend zog Tia sich aus. Es war ihr schon unangenehm genug, nur in Unterwäsche vor den beiden Frauen zu stehen, doch es kam noch schlimmer: die Ärztin löste energisch die frisch angelegten (und trotzdem schon wieder durchweichten) Verbände.

„Du meine Güte..." Erstaunlich, wie bleich das forschende Vier-Sterne-Gefrierfach werden konnte... „Ganz ehrlich, Mädchen: hast du sie noch alle?"

„..."

„Sieh mich nicht so an, du hast mich schon verstanden. Mit solchen Verletzungen hättest du niemals kämpfen dürfen! Das war unverantwortlich! Wenn du nun während des Kampfs kollabiert wärest..."

„Bin ich aber nicht."

„Was geht in deinem Kopf bloß vor? Du benimmst dich manchmal wie ein trotziges kleines Kind!"

„Immer noch besser, als eine frustrierte alte Hexe zu sein."

Die Ohrfeige hatte sich gewaschen, und das nachfolgende Klingeln in den Ohren war auch nicht von schlechten Eltern. Tränen verschleierten Tias Blick; vergeblich versuchte sie sich einzureden, dass sie von der Wut herrührten. _Ich habe die Schnauze so voll..._ „Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"

Nun war es an Ritsuko, hilflos zu schweigen. Schließlich räusperte die Japanerin sich verlegen. „Sergeant Langley... ich glaube, wir haben ein Kommunikationsproblem."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Wir... wir sprechen später darüber. Setzen Sie sich erst einmal. Dr. Tanemura muß sich Ihre Verletzungen ansehen."

Auf dieses Stichwort hin wuselte die kleine, rundliche Frau herbei und drängte Tia, sich auf die Liege in der Ecke zu setzen, bevor sie ihren Medizinkoffer heranschleppte.

„Seit wann eitern die Wunden schon, Sergeant Langley?"

„Seit heute morgen."

„Das ist nicht gut..."

_Ach. Wirklich nicht?_

Die Ärztin wühlte in ihrem Köfferchen und förderte eine Menge bedrohlich aussehender Flaschen, Tuben, Zangen und Tupfer zu Tage. „Das wird jetzt gleich etwas wehtun..."

„Das macht nichts. Hauptsache, ich muß nicht wieder ins Krankenhaus."

Ein ratloser Blick traf das rothaarige Mädchen. Von nahem betrachtet hatte die Medizinerin irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit einem übergewichtigen Eichhörnchen... _Lach jetzt bloß nicht!_ Energisch verdrängte Tia das geistige Bild von Dr. Tanemura, die mit einer Haselnuss zwischen den Zähnen einen Baum heraufkletterte.

„Aber es wäre das beste für Sie..."

„Vergessen Sie's."

„Dann müssen Sie mir aber versprechen, sich zu schonen. Und Sie müssen jeden Tag zu mir kommen, damit ich den Verband wechseln kann. Und Sie müssen mir sofort Bescheid sagen, wenn es schlimmer wird..."

Als die Ärztin dann doch einmal Luft holte und dadurch zwangsweise ihren Redefluß unterbrach, schaltete Ritsuko sich ein. „Am besten sagen Sie das alles gleich noch einmal Major Katsuragi. Sergeant Langley neigt dazu, stumm vor sich hinzuleiden und sich dabei stark zu fühlen."

„Immer noch besser als Selbstmord durch computerinduzierten Elektrosmog."

Resigniert schüttelte die Wissenschaftlerin den Kopf. „Touché."

Tanemuras flinke schwarze Knopfaugen huschten zwischen den beiden streitenden NERV-Angehörigen hin und her; sie wirkte ernsthaft verunsichert.

„Ähm... Kann ich...?"

„Ja."

Es war eine Tortur; mehrmals wurde es Tia schwarz vor Augen. Trotzdem biss sie hart die Zähne aufeinander – jedenfalls, bis sie Ritsukos gemurmeltes „Miss Rambo" hörte.

„Aua."

„Oh, das tut mir leid, Sergeant... ich bin gleich fertig..."

„Autsch!"

„Aber... ich habe doch nur das Pflaster aufgeklebt..."

„Das weiß ich, Doktor. Ich wollte nur mein offenbar in meinem Arbeitsvertrag vorgeschriebenes Quantum an Schmerzlauten von mir geben, ehe Dr. Akagi noch schlechtere Laune bekommt und die dann womöglich wieder an ihren Mitarbeitern ausläßt."

Besagte Person warf ihr einen bohrenden Blick zu. „Sie sind unmöglich, Sergeant."

„Ich kann nicht unmöglich sein", konterte Tia mit einem, wie sie wusste, entwaffnenden Lächeln. „Sonst wäre ich nicht hier."

„Sie wissen genau... Ach, was soll's. Ich hole uns einen Kaffee. Und wehe, Sie sind nicht mehr hier, wenn ich zurückkomme."


	14. Phase 13: Light my fire

_**Phase 13: Light my fire**_

_MISATO KATSURAGIS APARTMENT_

Tia versuchte nun schon zum fünften Mal, Misato und Kaji begreiflich zu machen, was genau das Bakterium im Organismus des Engels angerichtet hatte, aber es blieb bei dem Versuch; sie alle waren schon etwas zu angeheitert, um noch ernsthafte Gespräche führen zu können.

Misato war wieder einmal der Meinung gewesen, Tia eine Feier aufzwingen zu müssen, wenn auch diesmal im kleinsten Kreis. Sie hatten von einem Schnellimbiss Sushi und verschiedene Reisgerichte mitgenommen, und die Subkommandantin hatte großzügig ihre Biervorräte zur Verfügung gestellt.

„Also, die Bakterien haben den Engel gefressen?"  
„Nein. Sie..." Der Sergeant erstickte fast vor Lachen, als Misato, durch Kajis Frage inspiriert, grimmig in ein Sushiröllchen biss. Als auch Kaji seine Heiterkeit nicht mehr verbergen konnte, blickte die Chaotin vom Dienst irritiert auf.  
„Hm?"  
Das gab ihnen den Rest; Kaji rollte brüllend vor Lachen über den Teppich, und Tia kicherte wie irre.  
„Was denn?"  
Die Rothaarige setzte zu einer Erklärung an, gab jedoch nach dem dritten vergeblichen Ansatz auf.  
„Ihr seid ja total besoffen", erklärte Misato würdevoll, stand auf – und stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße. Ihr verdutztes Gesicht trug nicht gerade zu einer Abschwächung der allgemeinen guten Laune bei.  
„Das reicht jetzt", grummelte die Japanerin. „Ab ins Bett, alle beide."  
„Ist nicht wahr. Ich darf in dein Bett?", erkundigte Kaji sich feixend.  
„Wer redet denn von meinem? Du schläfst natürlich auf der Couch!"  
Der Major warf ihr einen steinerweichenden Dackelblick zu.  
„Na schön. Meinetwegen. Aber wehe, du schnarchst wieder!"  
Tia lächelte hintergründig. „Wahrscheinlich wird er gar nicht dazu kommen."  
„Häh?"  
„Sei nachsichtig mit ihm. Er ist müde und betrunken, das führt bei manchen Männern zu einem gewissen... Leistungsdefizit."  
Die Ältere lief dunkelrot an. „Was du wieder denkst!"  
„Wieso? Ich habe doch recht, oder?"  
Geschickt fing sie das Sofakissen ab, mit dem Kaji sie beworfen hatte, um von seinem eigenen breiten Grinsen abzulenken, und schickte es postwendend zurück.

_

* * *

Wow. Das war doch mal eine Kissenschlacht, die diesen Namen auch verdient hat. Tia gab es nicht gern zu, aber dieser chaotische Abend hatte ihr wirklich Spaß gemacht. Selbstverständlich würde sie sich schwer hüten, das irgend jemandem gegenüber zu erwähnen..._

Natürlich konnte sie nicht einschlafen. _Warum auch? Wäre ja auch zuviel verlangt. Immerhin habe ich heute nur gegen einen Engel gekämpft._ Außerdem war es unangenehm kalt in ihrem Zimmer; Misato hatte heute morgen gelüftet und dann vergessen, das Fenster zu schließen, bevor sie zum Hauptquartier gefahren war. _Typisch!_ Fröstelnd kuschelte das Mädchen sich in ihre Bettdecke. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr nie wieder warm werden würde. Streng genommen fror sie nämlich schon seit dem Kampf, was wohl entweder an dem Schock oder an der Psychoattacke des Engels lag. Es war schon eine ziemliche Ironie: sie, die Pyrokinetikerin, fühlte sich wie eingefroren. Wenn ihre Fähigkeiten mit Wasser zusammenhängen würden... Ein Gedanke von ungeheurer Tragweite sprang sie an.  
_Feuer – Wasser – Eis...  
_Bevor sie sich jedoch endgültig über das klar werden konnte, was sie gerade zu realisieren begonnen hatte, polterte es auf dem Flur. Misato hatte also mal wieder mehr getrunken, als gut für sie war. Da Kaji auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war, waren sie im Flur übereinander gestolpert. Grollend erhob Tia sich und riss ihre Zimmertür auf. „Wenn ihr schon lautstark übereinander herfallen müsst, dann tut das doch bitte im Schlafzimmer und bei geschlossener Tür, ja? Ich würde gerne ein bisschen schlafen."  
Schimpfend kämpfte Misato sich unter ihrem Dauerverhältnis hervor. „Gomen nasai, Tia. Ryoji ist besoffen."  
„Offenbar nicht nur er", murmelte das Mädchen. „Gute Nacht." Damit verschwand sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer, bevor die Subkommandantin den Dialog wirklich begreifen und dementsprechend reagieren konnte. Sie würde wohl nicht sehr erfreut darüber sein, dass Tia vermutete, sie und Kaji würden ‚übereinander herfallen'.

Auch nach ihrem Protest waren die beiden nicht merklich leiser, also kramte Tia nach ihrem MP3-Player. Ein bisschen Musik war jetzt wahrscheinlich genau das richtige. Sie würde den Krawall der beiden Schnapsdrosseln draußen nicht mehr hören und möglicherweise sogar den gedanklichen Faden wiederfinden, den sie gerade verloren hatte... Ingrimmig verfluchte sie das letzte Bier und die drei Gläser Sake, die wohl zuviel gewesen waren und sie nun am klaren Denken hinderten. _Ein Hoch auf die „Random"-Funktion...  
_„Oh shit!" Nichts gegen die Musik der achtziger Jahre des vergangenen Jahrtausends, aber, ‚_Too Shy_' würde sie jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht ertragen. Vor allem, da sie trotz Kopfhörer mitbekam, dass Misato und Kaji zur Zeit alles andere als ‚shy' waren. Der nächste Song bewirkte allerdings, dass sie wirklich beinahe aus dem Bett fiel. Es handelte sich um ein billig produziertes Liedchen mit dem Titel ‚_Fire and Ice_'.  
_Feuer und Eis – natürlich!_ Wasser gefror und wurde zu Eis, und Feuer konnte Eis schmelzen. Rileys PSI-Begabung hing mit Wasser zusammen, deswegen war er der einzige, den der Engel wirklich nachhaltig psychisch hatte beeinflussen können. Feuer gefror genauso wenig wie Luft – Davids Element. Setsuke... nun ja, sie hatte wohl einfach Pech gehabt. Aber wenn Rileys Seele tatsächlich eingefroren war...  
Tia warf den MP3-Player weg und zog sich im Eiltempo an. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie ins Wohnzimmer und durchwühlte Kajis Jacke, die noch immer auf dem Sofa lag. „Sorry, Kaji-san", murmelte sie. „Ich leihe es mir nur." Damit zog sie den Zündschlüssel seines Motorrads aus der Jackentasche und verließ so leise wie möglich die Wohnung.

_

* * *

NEO-TOKYO 4, CITY_

Natürlich hielt sie sich nicht an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung. Immerhin waren die Straßen um diese Zeit menschenleer - bis auf den Polizeiwagen, der ihr signalisierte, dass sie links an den Straßenrand fahren und anhalten sollte. _So was hat mir gerade noch gefehlt.  
_„VERDAMMT!" Unwillig brachte sie ihr Fahrzeug zum Stehen – nicht, ohne den Motor noch einmal protestierend aufheulen zu lassen. Wie kam der Typ dazu, ihre Zeit zu verschwenden?  
Der Beamte, der wie ein Schachtelkasper aus dem Polizeiwagen sprang und auf sie zustürmte, wirkte ähnlich begeistert, hatte aber wohl andere Gründe. „Sind Sie eigentlich wahnsinnig?"  
Höflicherweise nahm der Sergeant den Helm ab; es lohnte sich immer, mit dem Gegner in Blickkontakt zu treten. „Ich wünsche Ihnen auch einen guten Abend."  
„Sie sind zu schnell gefahren."  
„Tatsächlich."  
Er runzelte die Stirn. „Hauchen Sie mich mal an!"  
Gut erzogen, wie sie nun einmal war, tat Tia ihm den Gefallen.  
„Sie sind ja betrunken!"  
_Richtig. Und ich brauche dringend eine Zigarette, sonst werde ich gewalttätig._ Genervt kramte sie in den Taschen ihrer zu großen Lederjacke nach der Schachtel.„Es ist ein Notfall." Zum Glück für den Polizisten wurde sie fündig; erleichtert steckte sie sich einen ihrer geliebten Sargnägel an.  
„Notfall? Dass ich nicht lache! Zeigen Sie mir mal Ihren Führerschein."  
„Ich habe keinen." Sie hatte zwar von den Soldaten der UN-Basis in Neu-Hamburg gelernt, wie man Motorrad fuhr, einen Führerschein hatte sie jedoch nicht.  
„WAAAAS?"  
„Das heißt ‚wie bitte'", verbesserte sie den Polizisten kühl.  
Der Officer bedachte sie mit einem giftigen Blick und zückte sein Notebook. „Name?"  
Tia blies demonstrativ den Zigarettenrauch in seine Richtung. „Langley, Tiaiel Akane."  
Er runzelte die Stirn, schien sich aber dann doch nicht zu erinnern, woher ihm ihr Name bekannt vorkam. „Geburtsdatum?"  
„Hören Sie, Officer, ich sagte Ihnen doch, dass es sich um einen Notfall handelt."  
„Und was für eine Art Notfall soll das sein, bitte?"  
„Eine Angelegenheit, die sowohl die nationale als auch die internationale Sicherheit betrifft. Allerdings besteht strikte Geheimhaltungspflicht."  
Das war noch nicht einmal falsch; leider schien es den Beamten mit dem IQ eines durchschnittlichen Fußpilz-Mycels nicht zu beeindrucken. „Oh, natürlich. Ihren Ausweis, bitte."  
_Ich reiße ihm jedes Haar einzeln aus... und dann nehme ich mir seine Fingernägel vor. Mit der Kneifzange._ Zähneknirschend präsentierte sie ihm ihre NERV-ID-Card.  
„NERV? Was haben Sie dort für eine Aufgabe?"  
„Ich bin EVA- Pilotin. Ganz abgesehen davon bin ich Sergeant der United Nations, wie Sie in dieser Zeile unschwer erkennen können."  
Er musterte die Karte, als könne sie jeden Moment versuchen, ihn zu beißen. „Und was ist das nun für eine Geheimsache?"  
„Ich schätze, man nennt sie deshalb ‚Geheimsache', weil sie geheim ist, meinen Sie nicht auch?" Jetzt hatte sie ihn beinahe da, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Augenscheinlich hatte er Bedenken, sich mit NERV _und_ der UN anzulegen.  
„Also, Miss Langley..."  
„Sergeant."  
„Na schön, Sergeant Langley..."  
„Officer, es eilt!"  
„Woher haben Sie das Motorrad eigentlich?" Tia seufzte; dieser Mann strapazierte ihre Nerven allmählich etwas zu sehr.  
„Ich habe es mir geliehen."  
„Selbstverständlich. Und von wem?"  
„Major Ryoji Kaji."  
Er wurde etwas bleicher, und sie begann zu lächeln – ein eindeutiges Alarmzeichen, das der Typ aber nicht verstand. Jedenfalls machte er keinerlei Anstalten, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das Gewicht des Motorrades lastete schwer auf ihrem verletzten Bein, was ihre Laune nicht gerade verbesserte. „Gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg", sagte sie scharf. „Ich habe es eilig."  
Sein Mondgesicht lief rot an. Selbst von einer NERV- Angehörigen, UN-Soldatin und EVA- Pilotin wollte er sich offenbar nicht so behandeln lassen. „Nichts da. Sie werden mir jetzt schön brav die Zündschlüssel geben und mit mir aufs Revier fahren. Da werden wir dann in aller Ruhe klären, ob Ihre kleine Räuberpistole der Wahrheit entspricht."  
_Du willst Ärger haben? Bitte._ „Geben Sie mir Ihren Namen und Ihre Dienstnummer. Ich werde mich über Sie beschweren."  
„Sakamoto, Keiichi, 3. Revier, Dienstnummer 4587912-B3."  
Tia zückte nun ihrerseits ihr Notebook und gab Name und Nummer ein. Dann steckte sie das Gerät wieder in die Jackentasche, ohne den Blick dabei von Sakamoto abzuwenden. „Rechnen Sie damit, dass die Beschwerde in den nächsten zwei Tagen eingeht. Und jetzt machen Sie gefälligst Platz, Officer Sakamoto."  
„EVA- Pilotin hin oder her – auch Sie haben sich an gewisse Vorschriften zu halten. Die Zündschlüssel, Fräuleinchen!"  
_Was für ein ekelhafter Prinzipienreiter!_ Jetzt reichte es ihr endgültig; mit nicht gerade geringer Wucht schleuderte sie ihm ihren Helm entgegen. Reflexartig taumelte er einige Schritte zurück, um das Wurfgeschoss aufzufangen – gerade genug für Tia, um mit einem Blitzstart an ihm vorbeizurasen. _Ich sags ja immer: Männer! _

_

* * *

NERV-KRANKENHAUS_

Es hatte einiges an Geschick und List gekostet, an den scheinbar omnipräsenten Nachtschwestern vorbeizukommen, aber schließlich war es ihr doch gelungen, unbemerkt in Rileys Zimmer zu gelangen. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf seiner Bettkante nieder.  
_Was ist, wenn ich mich irre?_ Vielleicht lag es gar nicht in ihrer Macht, ihm zu helfen. Vielleicht hatte das Koma organische Ursachen... Nein, die hatte Ritsuko nach tausendundeiner Untersuchung ausgeschlossen. Tia konnte also nur beten, dass ihre Theorie zutraf und sie ihm nicht nur noch mehr schadete.  
Sanft strich sie ihm eine dicke schwarze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. _Ich muß es wenigstens versuchen!  
_Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug legte sie vorsichtig ihre Fingerspitzen auf seine Schläfen, schloss die Augen und suchte seine Seele. Was sie fand, war eine Wand aus Eis, ähnlich wie bei dem Engel. Rileys Seele war jedoch in einem Moment erstarrt, in dem er eine seltsame Vision gehabt zu haben schien...  
_  
Eine Frau mit Haaren wie Feuer sitzt mit dem Rücken zu Tia vor einem leuchtenden, wie aus weißem Kristall geschaffenen Brunnen. Gewaltige schwarze Schwingen bedecken ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken – es wirkt, als habe sie ihre Flügel um sich geschlungen. _

Tia konnte die Szene betrachten, wie man ein in Bernstein eingeschlossenes Insekt betrachtete. _Wie seltsam...  
_Sie suchte weiter, tauchte tief in die Kälte ein und fand schließlich, wonach sie gesucht hatte: ein winziger Funke, schon beinahe erloschen. Das Mädchen schirmte den Funken ab, so wie man eine Kerze vor dem Wind schützen würde, fachte ihn vorsichtig an und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihm Energie zuzuführen. Der Funke wurde zu einem Lichtpunkt, dann zu einer Flamme, wurde intensiver und begann, das Eis zu schmelzen.  
_Mach schon, Riley. Wir haben es fast.  
_Plötzlich traf sie etwas... Ein Flackern, eine Erinnerung... Eine seltsame Vertrautheit, als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen. _Er ist wie ich..._ Der Gedanke verflüchtigte sich, als aus der einzelnen Flamme viele wurden, die sich zu einem großen Licht vereinigten; das Eis schmolz und verschwand spurlos.  
Entkräftet zog Tia sich aus Rileys Geist zurück. Eine Weile verharrte sie reglos mit geschlossenen Augen in einer zusammengekauerten Haltung. Sie hatte sich hoffnungslos verausgabt und überanstrengt: eine Woche mit wenig Schlaf, der Kampf und jetzt auch noch die psychische Anstrengung. Der Gedanke an einen Winterschlaf erschien ihr sehr verlockend; obgleich es seit dem Second Impact keine Jahreszeiten mehr gab, kannte sie den Winter aus ihrer Kindheit in Deutschland...

Sie horchte gerade auf Rileys tiefer und ruhiger gewordenen Atem, als die Tür aufflog und Misato, gefolgt von Kaji und einer keifenden Krankenschwester, in den Raum stürmte. „Sonst geht's dir noch gut, ja? Du kannst doch nicht einfach Kajis Motorrad klauen und dich dann auch noch mit der Polizei anlegen! Ich habe gerade einen Anruf von einem Officer Sakamoto bekommen!"  
„Gut. Morgen drehe ich den Spieß um und beschwere mich über ihn. Was das Motorrad betrifft, habe ich es nicht ‚geklaut', sondern lediglich ausgeliehen. Und jetzt haltet verdammt noch mal alle zusammen die Luft an, sonst weckt ihr Riley!"  
„Das ist geschmacklos! Er liegt im Koma, darüber macht man keine Witze!"  
„Ich mache keine Witze, Misato. Es ist mir ernst."  
Gerade, als die Subkommandantin zu überlegen schien, ob sie Tia lieber anbrüllen oder für übergeschnappt halten sollte, schlug Riley die Augen auf. „Hn...?"  
„Riley! Er ist..."  
„Aufgewacht. Sage ich doch."  
„Wie... wie hast du...?"  
Tia lächelte nur, drückte kurz Rileys Hand und sagte leise: „See you later, alligator." Die Schwester hatte inzwischen sämtliche Ärzte der Station zusammengetrommelt und komplimentierte die drei Offiziere nun energisch hinaus.  
Auf dem Gang warf Tia dem Major seinen Schlüssel zu. „Tut mir leid, Kaji-san."  
„Schon in Ordnung." Er schien das alles wesentlich lockerer zu sehen als seine Lebensgefährtin. „Aber um auf Misatos Frage zurückzukommen: was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"  
„Oh, das war im Prinzip ziemlich logisch..." Irgendwie hatte sie das ungute Gefühl, dass diese Nacht so enden würde, wie sie begonnen hatte: mit mehreren Erklärungsansätzen, die irgendwann in Alkohol und gnadenlosen Lachkrämpfen untergingen.


	15. Phase 14: The cut runs deep

_**Phase 14: The cut runs deep**_

_MISATO KATSURAGIS APARTMENT_

Tia erwachte mit stechenden Kopfschmerzen; jetzt konnte sie sich wirklich sicher sein, dass sie in der letzten Nacht viel zu viel getrunken hatte. Natürlich war es genau so gekommen, wie sie befürchtet hatte: zur Feier von Rileys Rückkehr ins Leben hatten sie fröhlich weiter gebechert. Das hatte sie jetzt davon...  
Mit einem missgelaunten Blick aus dem Fenster fragte sie sich, wer zur Hölle eigentlich die Sonne erfunden hatte. Musste das Ding denn so grell sein? _Moment mal...  
_Beim Blick auf die Uhr sah sie ihre Vermutung bestätigt: es war bereits später Nachmittag. Kein Wunder, wenn man die Nacht durchgemacht hatte! Schlecht gelaunt machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Bad, um erst einmal ausgiebig zu duschen.

Anschließend ging sie durch das Wohnzimmer, das aussah, als wäre es von einem Engel verwüstet worden, in die Küche, um ein sehr spätes Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Dieses würde in Anbetracht des Zustandes ihres Magens wohl hauptsächlich aus schwarzem Kaffee bestehen. Zu ihrer Überraschung war Kaji schon wach; er wuselte, mit Boxershorts und einem zerknitterten T-Shirt bekleidet, in der Küche herum. Es roch überaus verlockend nach gebratenem Reis – vermutlich die Reste von gestern – und frischem Kaffee. „Hi, Kaji-san."  
„Hallo, Tia. Na, ausgeschlafen?"  
„Nicht wirklich. Und du?"  
„Ich bin nur aufgestanden, weil Misato so furchtbar schnarcht." Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu; sie musste trotz ihres Katers lachen. „Setz dich, das Frühstück... oder was auch immer... ist gleich fertig."  
„Für mich bitte nur Kaffee."  
„Von wegen! Und wenn ich dich füttern muß, du wirst wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit essen!"  
Tia grinste schräg; schon der bloße Gedanke an Nahrungsaufnahme verursachte ihr Übelkeit. „Du hörst dich ja schon fast an wie Ritsu... Oh, Mist!" _Auch das noch. Die alte Schreckschraube nimmt mich auseinander.  
_„Was ist denn?"  
„Ich hätte vor einer Dreiviertelstunde einen Termin bei Ritsuko gehabt."  
„Keine Panik", beruhigte Kaji sie. „Sie wird genug damit zu tun haben, alle möglichen und unmöglichen Tests mit Riley zu machen." Er musterte sie nachdenklich. „Es war doch nichts Wichtiges, oder? Ich meine... es ging nicht um... uh..." Jetzt wirkte er eindeutig verlegen.  
Tia musste lachen. „Nein, es ging nicht um Empfängnisverhütung, Kaji. Sie wollte sich nur meine Wunden noch mal ansehen, das ist alles."  
„Oh. Geht es dir denn jetzt besser?"  
„Abgesehen von meinem Hang-over – durchaus."

Während Kaji den Bratreis auf drei Teller verteilte, deckte Tia den Tisch. Misato bewies einen ungemein sicheren Instinkt für den richtigen Moment – sie tauchte auf, als es nichts mehr zu tun gab. „Morgen", gähnte sie.  
„Morgen ist gut", bemerkte Tia spöttisch.  
„Es ist viertel vor fünf."  
„WAS?"  
„Aua. Das war mein Trommelfell."  
„Wir haben um sieben eine Pressekonferenz!"  
Jetzt war es an Tia, entgeistert zu sein. „Eine Pressekonferenz? Nee, oder?"  
„Leider doch. Wo bleibt eigentlich David?"  
Die Eingangstür schwang, wie auf Stichwort, quietschend auf.„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..." Neugierig steckte David die Nase in die Küche „Was ist denn hier los? Habt ihr eine Orgie gefeiert?"  
„Wenigstens hat keiner von uns mit der Nase in der Zimmerpalme gehangen", konterte Tia spitz. Prompt bekam der Amerikaner rote Ohren und beschloss vernünftigerweise, das Thema zu wechseln. „Habt ihr es schon gehört? Riley ist aufgewacht." Da er die Nacht im Hauptquartier verbracht hatte, hatte er den gesamten Tumult natürlich mitbekommen.  
„Ja. Großartig, nicht wahr?" Angestrengt starrte der Sergeant in ihre Kaffeetasse. Hoffentlich kam Misato nicht wieder auf diese Sakamoto-Geschichte zurück!  
Sie hatte Glück: die Subkommandantin war erstens zu müde, zweitens zu erleichtert, dass Riley aufgewacht war und drittens wegen der Pressekonferenz in Eile. Kaji sah das – wie immer – gelassener. „Bratreis, Dave?"  
„Nein danke, ich habe gerade gegessen."  
„Du weißt ja gar nicht, was dir entgeht."  
„Doch", bemerkte Misato. „Die Verschwendung von Zeit, die man zur Vorbereitung für die Pressekonferenz nutzen könnte."  
Seufzend trank Tia einen letzten Schluck Kaffee und überließ Kaji ihren restlichen Reis. „Was zieht man denn dazu an?"  
„Den Reportern wären eure Plugsuits wohl am liebsten, aber das müsst ihr euch nun wirklich nicht antun. Es muß kein Ballkleid sein, aber... Tia?"  
„Ja?" „Bitte, bitte nicht diese furchtbaren zerrissenen Jeans!"  
„Na schön."  
„Und keine Springerstiefel."  
Die EVA- Pilotin sah ihre Vorgesetzte mit einer skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Ausnahmsweise."  
Selbstverständlich gab es für Tia nur ein in Frage kommendes Outfit: ihre Uniform. Da Misato ihr ausdrücklich die Springerstiefel verboten hatte, musste es wohl oder übel die Ausgeh-Variante mit dem „hübschen" knielangen Rock sein... Für einen Moment betrachtete sie unschlüssig die dazugehörige Kappe. „Ihr könnt mich mal", murmelte sie unwirsch und feuerte das ungeliebte Kleidungsstück wieder in den Schrank.  
Rasch hatte sie ihre Haare hochgesteckt und dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Frisur nicht zu ordentlich wirkte. _Bleibt nur noch die Frage der Restaurierung.  
_Kritisch beäugte sie die abklingenden, gelbgrünen Blutergüsse in ihrem Gesicht. „Okay. In diesem Fall ist Mogeln wohl erlaubt." Auch Rambos kleine Schwester bediente sich manchmal der Hilfe der Kosmetikindustrie.

_

* * *

UN-STÜTZPUNKT, NEO-TOKYO 4_

„Du hattest heute einen Termin bei mir, junge Dame." Ritsuko wirkte nicht einmal besonders wütend; sie schien das nur der Form halber zu erwähnen.  
„Hab' ihn verschlafen. Gomen nasai."  
„Verschlafen also. Misato, ich habe dir doch schon mal gesagt, du sollst den Kindern kein Bier geben!"  
„Och... Es war doch zur Feier des Tages..."  
„Na schön. Tia verträgt wahrscheinlich sowieso mehr als du."  
Obwohl Misato Anstalten machte, zu protestieren, musste Tia zugeben, dass die Wissenschaftlerin wahrscheinlich nicht ganz unrecht hatte: Kampftrinken hatte – wenn auch inoffiziell - ebenfalls zu den Trainingsdisziplinen in der Kaserne gehört.  
Ohne ihre angesäuerte Freundin zu beachten, fuhr Ritsuko fort:„Wir haben nur Vertreter von halbwegs seriösen Zeitungen und Magazinen hereingelassen. Trotzdem könnten einige unpassende Fragen gestellt werden. Also: keine näheren Erläuterungen zur Waffentechnik, zur Entwicklung des Bakteriums oder zum Aufbau der EVAs."  
„Was dürfen wir denen überhaupt noch erzählen?"  
„Lasst euch was einfallen. Ah, Dr. Wegener, da sind Sie ja."  
Tobias trug einen makellosen anthrazitfarbenen Anzug; er sah ganz wie das aufstrebende junge Genie aus, das er immer zu sein behauptete. Das hier war natürlich eine wunderbare Gelegenheit für ihn, sich wieder einmal zu präsentieren.  
„Immer schön lächeln. Kinder!"  
Für wen? Für eine Horde Affen mit Mikrophonen, Kameras und Diktiergeräten? Angewidert schüttelte Tia den Kopf und folgte den anderen in Konferenzsaal 3.

_

* * *

NEO-TOKYO 4, UN-FLUGHAFEN, vier Stunden später_

Natürlich war die Konferenz ein Alptraum aus dummen Fragen, hirnrissigen Spekulationen und ausweichenden Antworten gewesen. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können? Reporter waren doch alle gleich. Wer hatte ein Verhältnis mit wem? Hatte man Angst gehabt? Woran dachte man, wenn man in einen EVA einstieg?  
Tia hätte gar nicht mehr sagen können, wie oft sie diese Fragen seit dem Beginn ihrer „Karriere" als EVA- Pilotin schon beantwortet hatte. Wenigstens war Ritsuko der Ansicht gewesen, Tia solle gewisse Fragen über das Bakterium beantworten. Warum auch nicht – immerhin war sie maßgeblich an der Entwicklung beteiligt gewesen. Das hatte ihr die Möglichkeit geboten, wenigstens einige intellektuell wertvolle Aussagen machen zu können. Aber was sollte das? Es war vorbei.

Momentan befand sie sich mit Ritsuko, Shinji, Misato, Kaji und David auf dem Flughafen der hiesigen UN-Basis, um Tobias zu verabschieden. Dieser schüttelte gerade allen Beteiligten förmlich die Hand und gab Abschiedsfloskeln von sich. Schließlich war er bei Tia angekommen; er blieb vor ihr stehen und sah sie lange an. Muß das jetzt sein? Bevor es noch peinlicher werden konnte, ging sie in die Offensive. „Auf Wiedersehen, Tobias", sagte sie kühl und streckte ihm ihre Hand hin.  
Er ignorierte das und zog sie statt dessen an sich.  
_Hurra...!_ „Tobias...", protestierte sie. „Tia, ich muß dir noch etwas sagen. Dieser Thornton... Ich habe seine Akte studiert. Er ist kein normaler Mensch. Seine genetische Struktur ist, gelinde gesagt, anomal, um nicht zu sagen, monströs. Er ist eine Mutation, die..."  
Etwas in ihr zerriss; sie stieß ihn mit aller Gewalt von sich und zischte kalt: „Sind wir das für dich, ja? Sind wir 'Mutationen'!"  
„Tia... Ich wusste nicht, dass du weißt... Ich meine..."  
„Was hast du denn gedacht, warum wir in der Lage sind, einen EVANGELION zu steuern? Es liegt einzig und allein an dieser Anomalie! Wir riskieren unsere Leben für euch so genannte ‚normale' Menschen, und du willst mir erzählen, wir seien Monster?"  
„Ich meinte doch nicht dich... Sieh mal, ich wusste doch nicht, dass du dir darüber im Klaren bist..."  
„Über das, was ich bin? Aber ich bin sogar die Stärkste von uns, Tobias! Ich habe lange und hart trainieren müssen, um meine Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich wollte aus dieser Anomalie etwas Nützliches machen, etwas, wofür ich mich nicht schämen und das ich nicht verstecken muß. Und jetzt nennst du mich ein Monster?"  
Er schwieg einen Moment und rückte nervös seine Brille zurecht. „Tia, ich möchte, dass du mit mir nach Berlin kommst."  
„Wie bitte?" Ein böser Verdacht keimte in ihr auf. _Ich weiß ja, dass er ein ziemliches Arschloch sein kann. Aber dass er so weit geht...  
_„Ich halte dich nicht für ein Monster. Du bist sehr interessant – auch wissenschaftlich gesehen. Wenn man deine Fähigkeiten besser nutzen und vielleicht sogar übertragen könnte..."  
„Übertragen?"  
„Eine pyrokinetisch begabte Elite-Einheit könnte jeden Krieg für sich entscheiden. Begreifst du denn nicht, Tia? Du bist ein Geschenk Gottes. Die anderen sind relativ wertlos – wobei sich der Junge mit der Luftbeeinflussung vielleicht noch zur Flugabwehr einsetzen ließe – aber du..."  
Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Das war es also die ganze Zeit. Du wolltest meine Fähigkeiten erforschen? Du... du..."  
„Aki, bitte sei vernünftig. Du musst doch zugeben..." Beschwichtigend versuchte er, ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, doch sie wich aus.  
„Fass' mich nicht an. Steig in dein Flugzeug und verschwinde aus meinem Leben. Ich will dich nie wiedersehen." Bevor sie ihrem Drang nachgeben und ihm wirklich wehtun konnte, drehte sie sich um und ließ ihn stehen. _Jedes Mal stirbt ein bisschen mehr von mir..._

_

* * *

MISATO KATSURAGIS APARTMENT, am nächsten Morgen_

„Was ist DAS denn?" Erschrocken fuhr Misato hoch. Kaji, der neben ihr lag, murmelte verschlafen etwas von „Heavy Metal". „Könntest du mir bitte erklären, was Schwermetalle mit diesem Krach zu tun haben?"  
„Es ist eine Musikrichtung mit dem Namen ‚Heavy Metal'", erklärte der Major ungnädig.  
„Und wer lässt so etwas um diese Zeit in einer derartigen Lautstärke laufen?"  
„Rate mal", brummte ihr Dauerverhältnis, bevor er sich umdrehte und wieder einschlief.

Schäumend vor Wut rappelte die Subkommandantin sich auf und folgte den hämmernden Bässen. Ohne Vorwarnung riss sie die entsprechende Zimmertür auf. „TIAIEL!", brüllte sie, um gegen die Musik anzukommen. „MACH SOFORT DIESEN KRACH LEISER!"  
Tia, die am Fenster stand und rauchte, ignorierte sie schlichtweg. Mit drei schnellen Schritten war sie bei der Stereoanlage und zog den Stecker heraus. „Bist du verrückt geworden? Wie kommst du dazu, um diese Zeit solchen Lärm zu machen? Und wer hat dir erlaubt, in meiner Wohnung zu rauchen?"  
Langsam drehte die Rothaarige sich zu ihr um, und Misato verlor glatt den Faden. Das Gesicht des Mädchens war bleich und ausdruckslos wie das einer Toten; in den tiefen, schwarz umschatteten Höhlen wirkten ihre Augen stumpf und leblos wie zwei blaugrüne Glasmurmeln. Hier hatte jemand offensichtlich die gesamte Nacht lang kein Auge zugetan.  
„Gomen nasai, Tia. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Aber..."  
Noch immer beachtete Tia ihre Vorgesetzte nicht; mit beinahe schlafwandlerischen Bewegungen ging sie an ihr vorbei.  
„Moment mal...!"  
Die EVA- Pilotin reagierte überhaupt nicht. Wie in Trance verließ sie die Wohnung und schloss beinahe geräuschlos die Tür hinter sich.  
Einen Augenblick lang wusste Misato nicht, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Schließlich fasste sie einen Entschluss. „RYOOJIIII!"  
Gähnend erschien der nun im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ‚aufgeweckte' Major auf dem Flur. „Is'n los?", grummelte er, im Halbschlaf an seinem Dreitagebart kratzend.  
Seine Lebensgefährtin klärte ihn mit knappen Worten über das Geschehene auf.  
„Sie geht bestimmt zu Ri... uuuaaargh! ...Riley", gähnte Kaji.  
„Meinst du?" Misato zweifelte an seiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit.  
„Klar. Frauen sind nun mal so."  
„AAAARGH! KAJI!"

_

* * *

NERV-KRANKENHAUS_

Riley war bereits wach, als Tia sein Zimmer betrat.  
„Morgen, du Frühaufsteher."  
„Guten Morgen, Tia. Was machst du denn hier?"  
„Ich nehme an, ich besuche dich. Wenn du einen besseren Vorschlag hast, lass' es mich wissen."  
Er lächelte, unterließ das jedoch mit einem leisen Schmerzenslaut sehr schnell wieder.  
„Nette Schmarre", bemerkte Tia mitfühlend.  
„Klar. Zwei Jahrhunderte früher wäre so was der Hit in jeder Studentenverbindung gewesen." „Mach dir nichts daraus. Es steht dir sogar."  
„Du hast eine komische Art, Komplimente zu machen."  
„Ich weiß." Sie ließ sich nach kurzem Zögern auf der Bettkante nieder. „Wie fühlst du dich?"  
„Es geht. Ehrlich gesagt, ging es mir schon mal besser. Aber ich will mich nicht beklagen, immerhin hast du mir das Leben gerettet."  
„ICH?"  
„Ja. Danke."  
„Quatsch! Ohne mich wärst du gar nicht erst in diese Situation geraten! Ich hätte..."  
„Nein. Du hättest nichts tun können. Du warst selber verwundet, und das ziemlich schwer. Ritsuko sagte mir, sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du nach dem ersten Kontakt mit dem Engel überhaupt noch mal aufstehst." Er zögerte. „Meine Eltern haben mir erzählt, dass du dir Vorwürfe wegen dem machst, was passiert ist. Aber ich kann dir nur sagen, was sie dir auch schon gesagt haben: es war nicht deine Schuld." Er drückte ihre Hand und hielt sie einen Moment fest.  
Tia sah tief in seine lächelnden grauen Augen. _Wie kann dich jemand als Monster bezeichnen, Riley? Und wenn du schon ein Monster sein sollst: was bin dann erst ich? _


	16. Phase 15: Monsters in disguise

Back on track...

Ja, es hat lange gedauert. Zwischen diesem und dem letzten Kapitel liegen unter anderem ein abgebrochenes Studium, eine PTA-Ausbildung und ein Umzug... Sorry an alle, die vielleicht auf ein Update gewartet haben. Und dann kommt auch noch so ein Emo-Kapitel... böses Raven... in die Ecke kriech und schäm

_**Phase 15: Monsters in disguise**_

_OBERSCHULE NORD, NEO-TOKYO 4_

Tia traute ihren Ohren nicht. Mit einem raschen Seitenblick auf David stellte sie fest, dass es ihm nicht wesentlich besser ging. Im Prinzip hätte das hier eine Biologiestunde sein sollen, doch der Lehrer machte daraus Hetzpropaganda. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das so etwas vorkam, aber nach den letzten Ereignissen war Tia nicht mehr bereit, darüber hinwegzugehen.

„Man könnte also durchaus sagen, dass Individuen mit veränderten oder zusätzlichen Genen rein theoretisch nicht der Menschheit zugehörig sind."

In diesem Grundton dozierte er nun schon seit einer Viertelstunde, und Tia kochte inzwischen vor Wut. Sie spürte, wie ihre Kraft sich regte und ihr bösartig zuflüsterte: _„Zeig' ihm, wie unmenschlich du bist. Zünde seine Schuhe an... seine Haare... SEIN GESICHT..."_

Erschrocken ballte sie die linke Hand zur Faust und bohrte die Fingernägel tief in die Handfläche. _Keine gute Idee. Du weißt, was dann passiert. Noch einen Ausrutscher kannst du dir nicht erlauben..._

Andererseits tat es gemein weh, es zurückzuhalten... Ihr Blick fiel auf die Blumenvase auf dem Lehrerpult. Langsam begannen die unschuldigen Gewächse darin, den Kopf hängen zu lassen... ein Hauch von Wasserdampf stieg auf.

„Beispiele für diese rein biologisch gesehen als nicht menschlich zu bezeichnenden, anomalen Genstrukturen sind alle so genannten PSI-Begabungen, die ja in letzter Zeit immer weiter erforscht worden sind."

Das Wasser brodelte.

„Miss Langley und Mister Ryan werden das sicherlich bestätigen können, nicht wahr?"

Die Blumen gingen in Flammen auf, die Vase zersprang mit einem scharfen Knall, und kochendes Wasser ergoss sich über das Pult. In der plötzlich herrschenden Totenstille klangen Tias leichte Schritte unnatürlich laut, als sie sich erhob und vor den fassungslosen Lehrer trat.

„Warum drücken Sie sich nicht klar aus? Warum sagen Sie es nicht gleich über den Lautsprecher durch?"

„Setzen Sie sich sofort wieder hin." Der Lehrer, ein schmächtiger Bücherwurm mittleren Alters, klang schrill und eindeutig verängstigt.

„Nein." Die klirrende Kälte in Tias Stimme verbarg alle anderen Emotionen, was wohl auch besser war. „Ich werde mich nicht mehr von Ihnen diskriminieren lassen."

„Tia..." David wollte sie offenbar zurückhalten.

„Schon gut, Dave", sagte sie so ruhig wie möglich, „er weiß Bescheid. Ich nehme an, es steht in unseren Schulakten. NERV hat die Schule über unsere Fähigkeiten informiert. Ist es nicht so, Nobu-sensei?"

Nervös rückte der Mann seine Brille zurecht; inzwischen transpirierte er sichtbar. „Richtig. Wir wurden über alle Details informiert. Ich darf darauf hinweisen, dass ich mich von Anfang an nachdrücklich gegen Ihre Aufnahme an dieser Schule ausgesprochen habe."

„Das war mir völlig klar. Ich hätte es im übrigen auch bevorzugt, nicht herkommen zu müssen." Nobu schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. „Ich werde den Direktor von Ihrem respektlosen Verhalten in Kenntnis setzen."

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Wie ich schon sagte: ich bin nicht bereit, mich noch länger wegen meiner Fähigkeiten diskriminieren zu lassen. Ich weiß, dass Sie David, Riley und mich bestenfalls für Laborratten und schlimmstenfalls für Monster halten. Das steht Ihnen natürlich frei, aber Ihre persönlichen Ansichten gehören nun wirklich nicht in den Unterricht."

„Was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein?"

„Nein", unterbrach der Sergeant ihn mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme, „die Frage ist, was SIE sich eigentlich einbilden."

„WIE BITTE?"

„Wir riskieren unser Leben, um Ihres zu retten. Denken Sie, was Sie wollen, aber ohne uns wären Sie und die meisten Menschen in dieser Stadt höchstwahrscheinlich schon längst tot. Nennen Sie uns ruhig Monster, wenn es Ihnen Spaß macht. Aber ich an Ihrer Stelle wäre damit verdammt vorsichtig. Wir könnten eines Tages die Nase davon voll haben, Menschen zu verteidigen, für die wir der letzte Dreck sind. Wir haben auch unseren Stolz." Sie starrte ihn an, das Gesicht kalkweiß vor Wut. „Wer von uns ist der wahre Unmensch?"

Ihr Gegenüber setzte zu einer scharfen Erwiderung an, war jedoch klug genug, diese für sich zu behalten.

Tia fixierte ihn mit blitzenden Augen an, bis er ihren Blick nicht mehr ertrug und zu Boden sah.

„Ah, ja. Ich verstehe."

Das Mädchen drehte sich um, packte ihre Sachen und ging zur Tür. „Kommst du mit, Dave? Oder möchtest du dir diesen Schwachsinn weiterhin anhören?"

Kommentarlos trat er mit seiner bereits gepackten Schultasche neben sie. Erst als Tia die Tür öffnete, fand der Lehrer die Sprache wieder.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben!", drohte er.

Sie lächelte grimmig. „Allerdings."

* * *

_NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER_

„Sie hat WAS?" Ritsuko und Misato waren gleichermaßen fassungslos.

„Ja. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, sie verliert jeden Augenblick die Kontrolle. Und jetzt... Ich habe Angst um sie. Sie benimmt sich so komisch."

Sie betraten den Fitnessraum, in dem Tia rasend vor Wut auf den Sandsack einschlug und -trat. „Tia?"

„Nein."

„Wir würden gerne mit dir reden..."

„Lasst mich in Ruhe. Ich will jetzt nicht reden."

Misato warf der Wissenschaftlerin einen hilflosen Blick zu. Offenbar blieb ihnen nichts weiter übrig, als Tias Weigerung zu akzeptieren...

Die EVA- Pilotin praktizierte gerade eine besonders komplizierte Abfolge von Tritten und Schlägen, als Shinji Ikari hinzukam. „Tia, ich habe gerade einen Anruf... Oh mein..."

Ritsuko griff den entsetzten Aufschrei des Kommandanten auf. „Tia...!"

Die Wunden des Mädchens waren erneut aufgerissen; Blut tränkte Tias blaue Shorts und lief ihr linkes Bein hinunter. Das schien sie allerdings nicht weiter zu beeindrucken. Ihren Gesichtsausdruck ‚verbissen' zu nennen, wäre eine schamlose Untertreibung gewesen.

Nach einer Minute hilfloser Beobachtung riss Misatos Geduldsfaden. „Lasst mich bitte mit ihr allein."

„In Ordnung." Energisch schob Ritsuko Shinji und David vor sich her aus dem Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Vorsichtig trat die Subkommandantin zu dem Mädchen und legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. Das heißt, sie versuchte es, denn Tia wich aus und wurde hart von dem hin und her pendelnden Sandsack an der Schulter getroffen. Mit einem erstickten Schmerzenslaut brach das Mädchen in die Knie. Aus einem Reflex heraus fing Misato den Sack auf. „Tia!"

Die EVA- Pilotin wich zurück und streckte abwehrend die Hände aus.

„Okay... Ich setze mich jetzt hier auf den Boden. Ich komme dir nicht zu nahe, versprochen. Aber bitte rede mit mir! Lass' mich dir helfen. Bitte."

Wieder waren Tias Augen fast schwarz. Ihr Gesicht war bleich, und ihr sonst so schönes Haar wirkte struppig. „Du kannst mir nicht helfen."

„Warum nicht?" Misato bemühte sich, leise und sanft zu sprechen; Tia wirkte wie ein verängstigter kleiner Vogel. Zum ersten Mal fiel der Subkommandantin auf, wie schmal die Handgelenke des Mädchens waren und wie mager sie wirkte.

„Du kannst dieses verdammte vierundzwanzigste und fünfundzwanzigste Gen nicht aus meiner DNA entfernen! Du kannst keinen Menschen aus mir machen!"

„Aber Tia... Du bist doch..."

„Nein! Ich bin eine biologische Anomalie! Ein Monster! Wenn ihr mich nicht mehr für Seven braucht, sperrt ihr mich dann in ein Labor und testet mich zu Tode?"

„Oh Kleines... Natürlich nicht!" Misato war betroffen. Wie verzweifelt das Mädchen war! Tia berührte vorsichtig die Wunde an ihrer Hüfte und betrachtete beinahe verwundert das Blut an ihrer Hand. „Mein Blut ist genauso rot wie eures..."

„Aber natürlich..." Die Subkommandantin kämpfte gegen die Tränen. „Darf... darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen?"

„Hast du keine Angst, dass ich dich verbrenne?" Tias Stimme klang bitter.

„Nein." Misato umarmte das Mädchen und strich ihr vorsichtig über den Kopf. „Wer hat dir das eingeredet, Liebes? Wer hat behauptet, dass du kein Mensch bist?" „Tobias... Typen wie Oberst Schilling... der Biologielehrer..." Sie schluckte hart und setzte dann hinzu: „...und Asuka..."

„Oh Kleines... nein..." Wie konnte eine Mutter so über ihr eigenes Kind sprechen?

„Vergiss Tobias und Schilling... ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dir jemals wieder unter die Augen kommen. Und deinem Lehrer machen wir die Hölle heiß..." Keine besonders gelungene Formulierung, aber Misato war im Umgang mit Menschen nicht immer besonders geschickt und versuchte noch, ihr Entsetzen über Asukas Verhalten zu überspielen. „Die zusätzlichen Gene in deiner - und Davids und Rileys - DNA bewirken unter anderem eine schnellere Entwicklung und höhere Intelligenz. Riley hätte seinen Schulabschluss auch schon längst machen können, aber seine Eltern hielten es für besser, dass er mit Gleichaltrigen zur Schule geht. Und David... Er war schlicht und ergreifend zu faul, um eine Klasse zu überspringen - dann hätte er ja denken müssen. Was die Entwicklung angeht... Nun, Mädchen entwickeln sich schneller als Jungen. Das heißt, du bist Riley und David etwas voraus - und die sind wiederum weiter als eure Klassenkameraden. Du bist im Moment in einer sehr schwierigen Phase, und..."

„Phase?"

„Ich weiß, dass du es nie leicht gehabt hast. Wir möchten dir helfen."

„Ach ja? Und wie? Wollt ihr mich erschießen?"

Misato seufzte. „Genau DAS ist das Problem. Du schlägst blind um dich, ohne zwischen Freund und Feind zu unterscheiden. Nicht jeder ist gegen dich."

„Nein. Aber es gibt auch niemanden, der mich besonders mag."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Wir haben dich gern. Riley, Dave, Ritsuko, Kaji, ich..."

„Ich bin doch nur eine Waffe für euch. Ein Mittel zum Zweck. Kanonenfutter."

Die ältere schob sie ein Stückchen von sich weg, so dass sie das Mädchen ansehen konnte, legte ihr jedoch die Hände auf die Schultern. „Tia", fragte sie dann sehr ernst, „wie kann ich dir beweisen, dass es nicht so ist? Ich sehe nur eine Möglichkeit. Du kannst doch Gedanken lesen, oder?"

„Ja... ein bißchen..." Tia wirkte verwirrt.

„Dann tu es. Lies meine Gedanken."

Zögernd hob das Mädchen ihre blutigen Hände und legte Misato die Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen. Die Subkommandantin hätte nicht beschreiben können, was sie fühlte: eine sanfte geistige Berührung, ein kalter Hauch auf ihrer Seele...

Tia zog sich zurück; in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. „Es tut mir leid..."

„Nicht doch, Kleines. Es ist okay..." Für einen Moment hatte Katsuragi Tias unendliche Einsamkeit und die verzweifelte Sehnsucht nach Nähe gespürt, und diesmal hatte es sie wirklich zum Weinen gebracht. Also hielten sie sich aneinander fest, und Misato strich immer wieder über Tias Haar und murmelte japanische Koseworte. Irgendwann bemerkte Tia verstört: „Du bist voller Blut."

„Wir müssen dich schnellstens ins Krankenhaus bringen."

„Ich muss aber nicht da bleiben, oder?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Aber deine Wunden müssen versorgt werden."

* * *

_MISATO KATSURAGIS APARTMENT, am nächsten Morgen_

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden. Ich will mit Dr. Wegener sprechen... Dann holen Sie ihn eben aus seiner verdammten Pause!... Katsuragi. Misato Katsuragi. Ich bin die Subkommandantin von NERV ...Genau DIESE Organisation!... Na endlich!" Offenbar hatte Misato gerade mit Tobias Wegeners Sekretärin diskutiert. Jetzt trommelte sie ungeduldig mit den Fingernägeln auf den Küchentisch. „Mach' schon, Baka", brummte sie gereizt, um sofort danach wieder in ihren offiziellen Tonfall zu wechseln. „Guten Morgen, Dr. Wegener. Hier spricht Subkommandantin Misato Katsuragi von NERV. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, warum ich anrufe... Ja, unter anderem... Nun, sie war nicht gerade begeistert davon, als Versuchsobjekt betrachtet zu werden... Daran hätten Sie vorher denken müssen... Nein, sie will nicht mit Ihnen sprechen. Und ich kann sie sehr gut verstehen... Nein. Lassen Sie Sergeant Langley einfach nur in Ruhe. Sie will nichts mehr mit Ihnen zu tun haben... Das HAT sie Ihnen bereits selbst gesagt... Nein, Dr. Wegener. Und wenn Sie sich noch einmal in dieser Art und Weise über einen unserer Piloten äußern sollten, wird das Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Guten Tag, Dr. Wegener." Kalt lächelnd knallte sie den Hörer auf die Gabel, bevor sie sich wesentlich herzlicher an Tia wandte. „Sei so lieb und ruf' Dave. Wir gehen jetzt diesem Lehrer Schwierigkeiten machen."

* * *

_OBERSCHULE NORD, NEO-TOKYO _

„Direktor Tanaka, wir können nicht zulassen, dass etwas Derartiges noch einmal vorkommt."

„Aber Nobu-san sagte mir..."

„Haben Sie dazu bereits die Jugendlichen aus der betreffenden Klasse befragt?"

„Nein. Ich sah keinerlei Grund, an Nobu-sans Aussage zu zweifeln."

„Rufen Sie ihn jetzt bitte herein." Shinjis Stimme ließ keinerlei Widerspruch zu. Sowohl er als auch Misato waren mit David und Tia zum Direktor ihrer Schule gegangen, um den gestrigen Vorfall zu bereinigen. Beide trugen ihre Uniformen, um den offiziellen Charakter dieses Gesprächs unmissverständlich klar zu machen. Das begriff auch der Lehrer Nobu, der kurz darauf den Raum betrat und sich der Höflichkeit halber knapp verbeugte.

„Nobu-san", begann Shinji kalt, „schildern Sie uns bitte Ihre Version der gestrigen Ereignisse."

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu sagen, Ikari-san. Ich unterrichte Biologie; zur Zeit behandeln wir das Thema Genetik. Gestern besprachen wir Mutationen. Und dann... setzte Miss Langley vorsätzlich und böswillig ihre Fähigkeiten ein."

Tia wollte protestieren, doch Misato legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm. „Rufen Sie jetzt bitte die Klassensprecherin Hitomi Suzuhara."

Der Direktor ließ Hitomi rufen, und die Anwesenden warteten in eisigem Schweigen auf ihre Ankunft. Nobu und Tanaka wurden zusehends nervöser. Schließlich klopfte jemand an die Tür. „Herein."

Hitomi trat ein und verbeugte sich schüchtern.

„Setz' dich doch bitte, Hitomi. Sergeant Langley, Pilot Ryan, Nobu-san, bitte warten Sie einen Moment im Vorzimmer." „Aber..." Das war Nobu eindeutig nicht recht. „Wir möchten doch nicht, dass Hitomis Aussage in irgend einer Weise beeinflusst wird, oder?" Die drei Angesprochenen verließen den Raum, Nobu schwitzend, Tia und David in stoischer Ruhe. Shinji wandte sich an Hitomi. „Du weißt, dass es sehr wichtig ist, dass du jetzt die Wahrheit sagst, Hitomi?"

„Hai, Kommandant Ikari."

„Gut. Erzähl uns bitte, was gestern in der Biologiestunde passiert ist."

Während Hitomi im Büro des Direktors ihre Aussage machte, warteten die beiden EVA- Piloten und ihr Biologielehrer im Vorzimmer, wo sie neugierig von der Sekretärin beobachtet wurden. Tia ignorierte sowohl sie als auch ihren Lehrer demonstrativ. David rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her; ihm war ganz und gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut. „Hey Dave", versuchte Tia ihn abzulenken, „hat Ritsuko dir auch schon erzählt, dass Riley in einer Woche wieder auf die Menschheit losgelassen wird?" Das Manöver war ein voller Erfolg.

„Echt? Ist ja klasse! Ich hab' schon gedacht, er bleibt den Rest seiner Laufbahn im Krankenhaus." „Riley doch nicht. Abgesehen davon hatte sein Körper, während er im Koma lag, genug Zeit, sich zu regenerieren. Er sieht zwar im Moment aus wie ein Storch auf Hungerkur, aber das wird schon wieder."

„Klar. Mit Misatos Fertigfutter..."

Tia musste lachen, und auch David kicherte nervös. „Was denkst du, wo unsere neue Nummer vier herkommen wird?"

„Ich habe so ein Gerücht gehört, dass der Neue aus Norwegen kommen soll. Aber du weißt ja, wie das mit Gerüchten ist: einer der Techniker hat es von seinem Kumpel, der es von der Freundin seiner Schwester hat, die wiederum die Cousine von Shigeru Aoba ist, der es angeblich von Ritsuko persönlich gehört haben soll. Von daher wage ich das doch zu bezweifeln. Aber keine Panik: wir erfahren es schon früh genug."

„Klar. Wahrscheinlich bei seiner oder ihrer Ankunft."

„Das sähe Ritsuko und Misato allerdings ähnlich."

Die Tür zum Direktorzimmer öffnete sich, und der Direktor rief sie wieder hinein. Nobu warf Tia einen Blick zu, den man nur noch mörderisch nennen konnte. „Damit kommst du nicht durch", zischte er.

„Wetten das doch?", zischte Tia grinsend zurück. Sie kannte Hitomi inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass die Klassensprecherin haargenau das gesagt hatte, was vorgefallen war.

Sie behielt Recht: Nobu musste sich vor der gesamten Klasse bei Tia und David entschuldigen und anschließend seine fristlose Kündigung entgegennehmen. Tia hörte sich die zähneknirschend vor-getragene Entschuldigung mit unbewegtem Gesicht an, hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue und nickte schließlich knapp. David konnte sich ein ironisches Winken nicht verkneifen, als Nobu wie ein geprügelter Hund das Klassenzimmer verließ. Tia grinste; langsam wurde ihr der Amerikaner richtig sympathisch.


	17. Phase 16: Project Pyjama Party

_**Phase 16: Project „Pyjama-Party"**_

_**OBERSCHULE NORD, NEO-TOKYO 4**_

Tia hatte ernsthafte Bedenken gehabt, nach diesen Ereignissen wieder zur Schule zu gehen, aber andererseits war es ganz und gar nicht ihre Art, vor etwas davonzulaufen. Also hatte sie die Zähne zusammengebissen und war am nächsten Tag wie immer mit David zur Schule gegangen. Notfalls konnte sie die pubertierenden Idioten ja einfach ignorieren. Abgesehen davon verbesserte der Gedanke an Rileys bevorstehende Entlassung aus dem NERV- Krankenhaus ihre Laune erheblich.  
Vor der Tür des Klassenzimmers berührte David zaghaft ihren Ellenbogen. „Irgendwie ist mir nicht ganz wohl dabei."  
Sie seufzte. „Mir auch nicht, Dave. Aber sie können ja wohl nicht schlimmer sein als der letzte Engel, oder?" Gemeinsam betraten sie die Klasse. Natürlich mussten die Idioten tuscheln und Gerüchte verbreiten, wie immer. Tia tat, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte: sie ignorierte ihre Klassenkameraden einfach. Unbeeindruckt ließ sie sich an ihrem Platz nieder und packte ihren Computer, ihren Notizblock und den Kugelschreiber aus. _Hurra, Geschichte._  
Seufzend rief sie die entsprechende Datei in ihrem Computer auf. Hoffentlich besprachen sie heute mal etwas Interessantes. Aha. Für heute war also der Russischjapanische Krieg vorgesehen. Zur Abwechslung doch mal Gewalt und Gemetzel. Vermutlich hatte der Lehrer wieder ein paar besonders hübsche und detailgetreue Bilddateien vorbereitet. Typisch menschlich, eben.  
Ein Schatten fiel auf ihren Tisch, und Tia hob den Kopf, bereit, eine Konfrontation durchzustehen.  
„Ohayo gozaimasu, Tia", begrüßte Hitomi sie freundlich.  
„Ohayo, Hitomi." Die Soldatin traute dem Braten ganz und gar nicht; Hitomi war zu jedem freundlich oder versuchte es zumindest. Galt das auch für wildgewordene Pyrokinetikerinnen? Das mit dem Freundschaftsangebot konnte sie wohl jetzt vergessen. Aber es war schön gewesen, wenigstens eine Weile so zu tun, als könne sie ein normales Leben führen...  
„Wie geht es dir?"  
„Ich lebe." Demonstrativ begann Tia, in ihrer Tasche herumzuwühlen, doch Hitomi ließ sich auf der Tischkante nieder, statt sich abwimmeln zu lassen.  
„Es war mutig von dir, dich mit Nobu anzulegen."  
„Von wegen. Wenn man eine Organisation wie NERV im Rücken hat..."  
„Kommandant Ikari war aber sehr daran gelegen, wirklich die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Er hätte wohl nicht auf Nobus Entlassung bestanden, wenn es so vorgefallen wäre, wie Nobu es erzählt hat."  
„Hitomi... Es tut mir leid, dass du da hineingezogen worden bist. Ich war einfach nur wütend, weil ich mir so einen Mist immer und immer wieder anhören muss."  
Die Klassensprecherin schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie leise sagte: „Ich bin diejenige, die sich entschuldigen muß, Tia-san."  
_Da haben wir es doch: '-san' statt '-chan', eine verlegene Entschuldigung... Wie aus dem Lehrbuch._ „Es ist in Ordnung, Hitomi. Vergiss es einfach. Es... Ich verstehe das."  
Erst, als das andere Mädchen ihr einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf, dämmerte es Tia, dass sie da möglicherweise doch etwas falsch verstanden hatte.  
„Ich finde es nicht okay. Ich hätte etwas sagen müssen. Immerhin bist du meine Freundin."  
Diese unglaublich treuherzig hervorgebrachte Aussage traf Tia härter, als jede Beleidigung es vermocht hätte.  
„..." Aus einem Reflex heraus umarmte die EVA-Pilotin die Japanerin, über sich selbst verwundert und den durch ihre Handlung verursachten Aufruhr im Klassenraum ignorierend. Sie fand keine Worte, die gepasst hätten... „Danke", flüsterte sie schließlich. _Danke für alles. Für dein gutes Herz... für deine Freundlichkeit. Danke, dass du trotz allem meine Freundin sein willst._  
Trotzdem gab es da noch eine Frage, die sie stellen musste... einfach, um sicherzugehen. „Hast du... jetzt Angst vor mir, Hitomi?"  
„Nein. Warum denn?" Die Antwort kam so spontan und offen, dass sie nur ehrlich gemeint sein konnte. „Du bist deswegen doch kein anderer Mensch. Du bist, wie du bist – und ich hatte doch vorher auch keine Angst vor dir."  
Erneut spürte Tia diesen in letzter Zeit so vertrauten Kloß im Hals und dieses verräterische Brennen in den Augen. _Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, mutiere ich noch zur Heulsuse._ Statt etwas dümmlich-sentimentales von sich zu geben, räusperte sie sich. „Damit scheinst du leider ziemlich allein zu sein. Sieh sie dir doch an: sie scheinen nur darauf zu warten, dass ich die Vorhänge in Brand setze." „Du musst ihnen einfach etwas Zeit geben, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Sie sind nicht dumm... Na ja, die meisten zumindest nicht", fügte die Klassensprecherin mit einem Seitenblick auf Nonaka hinzu. Unwillkürlich musste Tia lachen; Hitomis hintergründiger Humor verblüffte sie immer wieder. Offenbar war an dem Sprichwort mit den tief gründenden stillen Wassern durchaus etwas dran...  
„Ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen, Tia-chan." Etwas verunsichert sah die Dunkelhaarige auf ihre Hände.  
„Ja?" _Was kommt denn jetzt?_  
„Ich gebe am Freitag eine Party. Ich fände es schön, wenn du dabei wärst."  
Tia ließ völlig verblüfft ihren Kugelschreiber fallen; das war das erste Mal, dass sie von jemand Gleichaltrigem zu einer Party eingeladen wurde. Streng genommen war es die erste richtige Party, zu der sie eingeladen wurde; die wüsten Aktionen mit den Mitgliedern ihrer Einheit konnte man wohl nicht als Party zählen, Davids Exzesse fanden nun einmal zufällig in der gemeinsamen Wohnung statt, und die Geburtstagsfeiern waren Pflichtveranstaltungen. „Eine... Party."  
„Es wird nur eine kleine Pyjamaparty. Megumi, Yuri, Sakura, Noriko und Miyuki werden auch da sein." „Bist du sicher? Auch, wenn ich dabei bin?"  
„Wenn nicht, machen wir beide uns einen gemütlichen Abend." Hitomi berührte schüchtern Tias Arm. „Es ist mir wichtig, dass du dabei bist."  
_Eine Pyjamaparty? Reden über Jungs, Ausprobieren von Make-up, schlechte Gruselgeschichten, hirnlose Spielchen à la ‚Wahrheit oder Pflicht'? Eine Mädchenparty wie in diesen schlechten amerikanischen Serien?_  
Tia atmete tief durch – und nickte dann. „Wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist..."  
„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher", erklärte Hitomi energisch. „Du wirst sehen, es wird bestimmt lustig!"

* * *

_**WOHNUNG DER FAMILIE SUZUHARA, NEO-TOKYO 4**_

Als ob es nicht seltsam genug gewesen wäre, dass Tia sich bereit erklärt hatte, an einer Mädchenparty teilzunehmen: sie half Hitomi nun auch noch, das Ganze vorzubereiten. Sie war direkt nach der Schule mit der Klassensprecherin nach Hause gegangen, um zu kochen, Dekorationen anzubringen, Videos auszusuchen und so weiter. Misato war natürlich hocherfreut gewesen, während David ausgesprochen abwegige Vermutungen über die Aktivitäten des Abends geäußert hatte – was ihm zielsicher den Zorn der Kommandantin eingebracht hatte. Nun, den Balkon mit der Zahnbürste zu schrubben war auch eine Art, den Freitagabend zu verbringen...  
Ein wenig schadenfroh war Tia schon ob des Schicksals ihres Kollegen. Vielleicht tat ihm der Denkzettel mal ganz gut...  
Ein wenig befangen hatte sie Hitomis Zuhause betreten; zwar wusste sie aus Lehrbüchern, wie man sich in der Wohnung eines Japaners korrekt verhielt, doch das hier war ihre erste Erfahrung in „freier Wildbahn". Ihre Freundin hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, ihr die Situation zu erleichtern: plaudernd und scherzend hatte sie die Soldatin in der Wohnung herumgeführt.  
Bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte sie auch Hitomis Eltern kennengelernt, die entgegen Hitomis Informationen noch zu Hause waren – und überrascht feststellen müssen, dass sowohl Toji als auch Hikari Suzuhara Klassenkameraden ihrer Mutter Asuka gewesen waren. Toji äußerte sich in ausgesprochen bitteren Worten über das EVA-Projekt; als er aufstand und in der Küche verschwand, sah Tia, dass sein linkes Bein durch eine Prothese ersetzt worden war.  
„Nimm es nicht persönlich, Tia", sagte Hikari Suzuhara leise. „Er hat nichts gegen dich. Es ist nur... es hat damals einen schlimmen Unfall gegeben, und Toji wurde schwer verletzt."  
„Ich... verstehe." Unter diesen Umständen überraschte Tia die Verbitterung des Mannes nicht.  
„Bitte nimm ihm seine Unhöflichkeit nicht übel. Du bist hier jederzeit herzlich willkommen. Aber bitte erzähl, wie geht es deiner Mutter?"  
Hitomi räusperte sich verlegen. „Mutter, bitte..."  
Ihrer Freundin einen raschen, beruhigenden Blick zuwerfend, schluckte Tia hart. „Meine Mutter ist tot, Suzuhara-san. Sie starb bei dem großen Bombenangriff im Jahr 31."  
„..." Schockiert sah Hikari sie an. „Asuka ist...? Oh Tia, das tut mir leid..."  
Noch ehe der Sergeant ausweichen konnte, fand sie sich in einer herzlichen Umarmung wieder. „Es muss sehr schwer für dich sein... Bitte, fühl dich hier wie zuhause."  
Es musste ein gutes Gefühl sein, eine so liebevolle Mutter wie Hikari zu haben... und trotzdem war Tia froh, als sie und Toji sich verabschiedeten und wie geplant zu ihren Verwandten nach Kobe aufbrachen. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen, als Hitomi schon begann, sich zu entschuldigen.  
„Es tut mir leid, Tia-chan... Ich wusste nicht, dass sie deine Mutter kannten. Und es tut mir auch leid, dass mein Vater sich aufgeführt hat wie der letzte Mensch... und..."  
„Hey. Es ist okay. Ich kann deinen Vater verstehen. Und deine Mutter ist sehr lieb."  
Schuldbewusst sah die Klassensprecherin die Rothaarige an. „Bitte... nicht traurig sein..."  
„Nein... es ist interessant, zu erfahren, wie meine Mutter früher war. Eigentlich habe ich sie kaum gekannt. Es war, als hätte deine Mutter von einer Fremden erzählt..." Nachdenklich schüttelte Tia den Kopf. Sie würde später darüber nachdenken, vielleicht weitere Gespräche mit dem Ehepaar Suzuhara führen... aber heute hatte sie eine Mission. „Was muß noch vorbereitet werden?"  
Hitomi schien etwas verunsichert ob der raschen Art zu sein, mit der Tia das Thema beiseite schob, reichte ihr jedoch eine quietschbunte Lichterkette mit Katzenmotiven. _Sehr geschmackvoll..._  
„Du bist größer als ich... könntest du sie vielleicht anbringen?"  
Während die Soldatin in einer anatomisch nahezu unmöglichen, verrenkten Haltung auf der Leiter balancierte, um die Scheußlichkeit unter der Decke zu befestigen, fiel ihr noch etwas ein. „Was haben die anderen eigentlich gesagt?"  
„Oh, Megumi hat beinahe in den Tisch gebissen. Die anderen haben es recht gelassen aufgenommen."  
„Also brauche ich nicht mit einem Killerkommando zu rechnen?"  
„Nein. Höchstens mit ein paar dummen Fragen. Aber das bekommen wir auch noch hin."  
„Wenn du meinst..." Tia war sich da nicht so sicher, aber sie wollte Hitomi nicht ständig widersprechen. Vielleicht war ja tatsächlich ausnahmsweise einmal Optimismus angebracht.

Einige Stunden später, als die Party bereits in vollem Gange war, bat Hitomi die EVA- Pilotin, ihr kurz in der Küche zu helfen. Das war natürlich nur ein Vorwand, um allein mit ihr sprechen zu können. „Und?", erkundigte die Klassensprecherin sich besorgt. „Wie fühlst du dich?"  
„Gut", musste Tia zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen zugeben. Sie hatte das schlimmste befürchtet: entweder Ausgrenzung, gezwungene Höflichkeit... oder dass das ganze zu einer Art Freakshow ausarten würde. Nichts davon war eingetroffen. „Es ist... lustig."  
Noriko platzte herein und machte damit jedes vertrauliche Gespräch unmöglich. „Megumi will unbedingt Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen. Was meint ihr?"  
Tia grinste schief; genau das hatte sie befürchtet. Aber wenn sie nicht vor einem Engel davonlief, konnte sie jetzt nicht wegen einem Partyspiel damit anfangen.

Zuerst waren die Fragen noch recht harmlos. „Hast du schon mal einen Jungen geküsst?"  
„Wann war das?" „Bist du verliebt?"  
Gerade als Tia anfing, sich zu entspannen, sprach Megumi sie an. „Tia? Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
Da ‚Pflicht' vermutlich darin bestehen würde, einen Trottel wie Iwasaki anzurufen und ihm ein Liebesgeständnis zu machen... „Wahrheit", entschied sie seufzend.  
„Bist du in Riley Thornton verliebt?"  
„WIE BITTE?" Tia hätte sich vor Lachen beinahe an ihrer Cola verschluckt. „Nein. Wieso?"  
„Ach komm, uns kannst du es doch erzählen!"  
„Wir sind Kollegen. Das ist alles."  
„Tatsächlich?", hakte Yuri nach.  
„Na schön, wir verstehen uns ganz gut. Mehr aber auch nicht." Sie spürte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Was war bloß mit ihr los? Es ging hier um _Riley_, um Mister „Ich vergesse permanent die Zahnpastatube zuzudrehen und rede im Schlaf". Was für eine Frage! Das schrie eindeutig nach Rache. „Yuri. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
„Ähem... Wahrheit."  
„Na gut. Wo wir schon mal dabei sind: was war das eigentlich am Montag mit Tamono in der Besenkammer?"

Noch später sahen sie sich uralte, lächerliche Horrorfilme an und probierten dabei verschiedene Schönheits-Tipps aus diversen Mädchenzeitschriften aus. Miyuki sah mit ihrer Gurken-Tonerde-Maske wesentlich erschreckender aus als das sogenannte ‚Monster' in dem Film _„Das Ding aus dem Sumpf"_, Sakuras Haare standen nach dem Einsatz von Lockenwicklern zu Berge wie nach einem Stromschlag, und Tia betrachtete zweifelnd ihre giftgrün lackierten Fingernägel. „Ich weiß ja nicht..."  
„Was ist denn?", erkundigte Noriko sich. „Das ist jetzt der letzte Schrei!"  
Von Megumi kam ein Quietschen, da sie aus Versehen in die Schale mit den Tonerderesten gegriffen hatte.  
„Stimmt. Er ist nicht zu überhören." Sowohl Tia als auch Noriko mussten lachen, was Megumi mit einem beleidigten Blick quittierte – das reizte ihre Mitschülerinnen allerdings nur noch mehr zum Lachen. Schließlich gab Megumi auf und lachte mit – wohl das Beste, was sie in dieser Situation tun konnte. Nach _„Das Ding aus dem Sumpf"_ kam es noch schlimmer: _„Blair Witch Project"_, ein Film von 1999. Tia hielt ihn zuerst für eine Komödie, bis sie die Hülle mit der Inhaltsangabe in die Finger bekam. „Das nennen die Horror?", erkundigte sie sich ungläubig und pflückte mit spitzen Fingern eine verirrte Gurkenscheibe aus ihrem Haar.  
„Also, ich finde es total gruselig!", meinte Miyuki schaudernd.  
„Gruselig?! DAS da?" Sie brach vor Lachen fast zusammen, als die Protagonisten – mal wieder – ziellos im Wald herumirrten.  
„Du hast wirklich eine komische Art von Humor", bemerkte Megumi spitz.  
„Sie muss ja auch mit dir in eine Klasse gehen", grinste Noriko. „Da kann sie ja gar nicht anders, als einen makaberen Humor zu entwickeln."  
Das war endgültig zu viel: brüllend vor Lachen kippten die schon etwas angetrunkenen Mädchen von der Couch bzw. den Sesseln und landeten auf dem Teppich. Miyuki und Sakura bekamen einen Lachkrampf, Megumi ertränkte ihr hyänisches Gelächter in einem weiteren Glas Sake und bewarf Noriko – verständlicherweise völlig ergebnislos – mit einer Hand voll Konfetti. Tia nutzte den allgemeinen Aufruhr, um auf den Balkon zu entwischen und ein Zigarette zu rauchen; die Dummheit der „Blair Witch"- Darsteller hielt sie nämlich im Kopf nicht mehr aus. Bereits wenig später gesellte Noriko sich zu ihr. „Was hast du?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Hm?", machte Tia überrascht.  
„Na ja... Warum bist du raus gegangen? Ist dir nicht gut? Oder... fühlst du dich mit uns nicht wohl?"  
„Ich wollte eigentlich nur eine Zigarette rauchen. Außerdem kann ich diesen Film nicht mehr lange ertragen, ohne bösartige Kommentare abzugeben."  
„Oh." Noriko schien erleichtert zu sein. „Ich finde ihn auch nicht gruselig." Sie zögerte. „Hast du... eine Zigarette für mich?"  
Tia zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich erzähle das normalerweise nicht, weil Megumi... Sie ist ja so ganz lieb, aber sie ist eine furchtbare Klatschtante..."  
„Verstehe. Radio Tokyo", bemerkte die EVA- Pilotin, als sie ihrer Klassenkameradin eine Zigarette gab.  
„Danke. Ja, genau so. Und wenn meine Eltern mitbekommen, dass ich rauche, bin ich so gut wie tot."  
„Hm."  
„Was sagen eigentlich deine Eltern dazu?"  
Irgendwie schien 'Familie' das Thema das heutigen Tages zu sein... Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Meine Mutter ist tot. Einen Vater habe ich nicht. In dieser Richtung habe ich also keinen Stress."  
Betroffen legte Noriko eine Hand auf ihre „Das tut mir leid..."  
„Ja, mir auch. Manchmal, jedenfalls. Aber man gewöhnt sich dran." Eine seltsame Situation... wie auch Hitomi schienen die anderen Mädchen hier wirklich zu meinen, was sie sagten... und Megumi war zwar nicht die hellste, aber auf ihre Weise genauso liebenswert wie der Rest der Gruppe.  
Wie auf ein geheimes Signal kamen die anderen nach draußen.  
„Ha! Ich wusste es!" Megumi schien sehr zufrieden mit sich zu sein, als sie Noriko die Zigarette abluchste und einen tiefen Zug nahm. „Erwischt!"  
Noriko streckte ihr ganz undamenhaft die Zunge heraus und eroberte das Suchtmittel zurück, es kichernd aus der Reichweite ihrer Freundin haltend.  
_Rette sich, wer kann... eine typische Mädchenclique._ Tia lächelte amüsiert, als sie der spielerischen Balgerei zusah. Vielleicht war die Entscheidung von Rileys Eltern, ihren Sohn eine normale, ungekürzte Schullaufbahn durchlaufen zu lassen, vernünftiger gewesen als Asukas Leistungsdruck. Wenn sie mehr Kontakt mit Gleichaltrigen gehabt hätte...  
„Untersteh' dich, jetzt depressiv zu werden!", mahnte Miyuki empört und drückte ihr ein Glas Sake in die Hand.  
„Hatte ich nicht vor."  
„Dann ist es ja gut. Schließlich haben wir einen Grund, kräftig zu feiern."  
„Hm...?" Das war ihr jetzt nicht ganz geheuer.  
„Sie hat recht – wir müssen schließlich feiern, dass du zu uns gefunden hast", verkündete Yuri, Tia um den Hals fallend. „Und jetzt komm mit – wir wollen uns schmalzige Liebesfilme angucken."  
Widerspruchslos ließ Tia sich ins Wohnzimmer ziehen. Was auch immer kommen würde: dieser Abend würde ihr noch lange im Gedächtnis bleiben.


	18. Phase 17: Move

**_Phase 17: Move_**

MISATO KATSURAGIS APARTMENT

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für euch!", tönte Misato.  
Tia betrat, einem Stapel zusammengefalteter Kartons ausweichend, das Wohnzimmer. „Lass' mich raten: wir ziehen um."  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
„Immerhin bin ich gerade fast über die Kartons gestolpert."  
„Och, verdirb mir doch nicht den Spaß", protestierte die Subkommandantin leicht enttäuscht. „Eigentlich solltest du jetzt völlig ahnungslos und neugierig sein."  
Tia musste lachen. „Na schön." Sie ging zurück auf den Flur, betrat das Zimmer erneut und fragte so enthusiastisch wie möglich: „Eine Überraschung? Was denn, Misato?"  
David, der gerade ferngesehen hatte, starrte sie an, als sei sie völlig wahnsinnig geworden, und Misato kicherte etwas irritiert. Ein solches Verhalten waren sie von Tia nicht gewöhnt. Riley humpelte aus der Küche; offenbar machten ihm seine während des Kampfs gebrochenen Knochen doch noch mehr zu schaffen, als er zugeben wollte. „Tia hat ganz Recht", verkündete Misato. „Wir ziehen um. Der neue EVA- Pilot soll auch bei uns wohnen, und dazu ist diese Wohnung definitiv zu klein. Ehe ihr jetzt die Krise kriegt: wir bleiben hier im Haus. Allerdings beziehen wir das Penthouse." David war sofort Feuer und Flamme. „Das Penthouse?! Wahnsinn!" „Ja, allerdings. Da haben wir dann auch eine Dachterrasse. Das heißt, Tia muss sich nicht mehr ins geöffnete Fenster hängen, sondern kann bei gutem Wetter zum Rauchen nach draußen gehen." „Wie schön", erwiderte das Mädchen unbeeindruckt. „Das Fenster ist doch verdammt unbequem." „Wann kommt der neue Pilot nach Japan?", wollte Riley wissen, der wie immer praktisch dachte. „Das dauert noch – frühestens in einem Monat. Aber ich dachte, wir sollten uns da oben schon etwas eingelebt haben, wenn er zu uns stößt." „Er? Wie heißt er denn, und wo kommt er her?" „Wo ist sein EVA gebaut worden?" „Wie viel Kampferfahrung hat er?" „Stop! Ihr werdet alles Notwendige früh genug erfahren. Im Moment könnt ihr schon mal damit anfangen, eure Sachen in die Kartons zu packen, damit wir sie nach und nach hoch schaffen können. Außerdem kommt der Maler heute, um das Design der einzelnen Zimmer mit uns zu besprechen. Macht euch also schon mal Gedanken darüber, wie ihr eure Zimmer gestalten wollt. Aber vorher sollten wir uns wohl einigen, wer welches Zimmer bekommt." Sie fuhren gemeinsam mit dem Aufzug ins Penthouse. „Wow", machte David zutiefst beeindruckt. „Das ist echt Wahnsinn! Und ich dachte immer, japanische Wohnungen sind prinzipiell winzig!" Das Penthouse war nicht nur sehr geräumig, es verfügte auch noch über ein zweites Bad, das einstimmig zu Pen-Pens Residenz bestimmt wurde. „Großartig", meinte Tia. „Jetzt kann ich endlich baden, ohne dass der verdammte Pinguin mit in der Wanne sitzt." „Das hier wird mein Schlafzimmer", sagte Misato bestimmt und zeigte ihnen den entsprechenden Raum. „Das ist das Wohnzimmer und das die Küche. Wir haben also noch vier Zimmer übrig; die Verteilung müsst ihr unter euch ausmachen." Die Jungen beschlossen edelmütig, Tia das größte und hellste der verbleibenden Zimmer zu überlassen. Begeistert nahm sie es in Augenschein. „Das ist toll! Dann kann ich ja auch meine restlichen Bücher aus dem Keller holen!" „Du und deine Bücher", wunderte sich Misato. „Aber ich freue mich, dass dir das Zimmer gefällt. Das tut es doch, oder?" „Ja. Ich hatte noch nie ein so großes Zimmer!" Sie sah aus, als wäre sie Misato am liebsten um den Hals gefallen. Die Subkommandantin war seltsam gerührt davon, wie sehr das Mädchen sich über ein größeres Zimmer freuen konnte. Da die restlichen drei Zimmer ungefähr gleich groß waren, gab es bei der Verteilung keine größeren Schwierigkeiten; Riley bekam wie schon in der alten Wohnung das Zimmer links neben Tia, und David wollte ihm gegenüber einziehen. „Warum habe ich euch eigentlich die Wahl gelassen? Die Zimmerverteilung ist doch genau wie in der alten Wohnung!", beschwerte Misato sich. „Sieh es mal so", Riley lächelte hintergründig wie immer, „so hat es wenigstens den Anschein einer demokratischen Entscheidung." „Du bist ein Ekel!" „Nein. Ich bin Brite."

* * *

DAS PENTHOUSE, _eine Woche später_

Fluchend rappelte Tia sich auf; sie war mit einem Riesenstapel Bücher auf dem Arm über einen ihrer Umzugskartons gestolpert und ziemlich unsanft zu Boden gegangen.  
„Tia? Bist du hingefallen?"  
Die EVA- Pilotin unterdrückte den Wunsch, ihren Kollegen auf der Stelle zu erwürgen. „Nein, Dave", flötete sie honigsüß. „Ich musste nur noch mal den Teppich begutachten. Er ist so schön flauschig."  
David betrachtete sie mit einem ausgesprochen unintelligenten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„NATÜRLICH bin ich gefallen, du intellektuelles Hohlmantelgeschoss!", schnauzte sie.  
„Ich wollte doch nur..."  
„Kümmere dich gefälligst um deinen eigenen Kram!"  
Verletzt schlich er hinaus – und prallte mit Misato zusammen. „Was ist denn mit dir los?"  
„Tia hat mich angeschnauzt."  
„Und ich dachte schon, ihre gute Laune wird zum Dauerzustand. Mach' dir nichts daraus, Dave – so ist sie eben."  
„Ich weiß. Aber manchmal..."  
„Sie hat eine Menge durchgemacht. Glaub mir: sie meint nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was sie sagt so, wie es sich anhört. Sie ist im Moment nur ein bisschen überreizt, und außerdem gibt sie nicht gerne Schwächen zu."  
Er sah sie zweifelnd an. „Kann ja sein – aber was glaubst du, wie sie ist, wenn sie mal wirklich ausrastet?"  
Misato erwiderte seinen Blick ernst. „Ich hoffe, dass wir das niemals erleben."  
Es polterte erneut, und Tia brüllte einen wirklich üblen Militärfluch.  
„Also bitte!", rief Misato schockiert; DAS war selbst für ihre Begriffe zu extrem.  
„Ist doch wahr! Wenn dieser mutterschänderische Bastard von einem Schrank..."  
„Tiaiel!"  
„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn dieser Hurensohn zusammenklappt?"  
David grinste breit. „Denk' dran, Misato: so ist sie nun mal. Und außerdem meint sie es nicht so."  
„Hmpf!"

Noch immer obszöne Flüche murmelnd baute Tia den kollabierten Schrank wieder zusammen. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Sie war doch nicht derartig untalentiert, dass sämtliche von ihr zusammengebauten Möbel wieder auseinander fielen! Außerdem war dieses System laut dem Möbel-hausangestellten, der sie vorgestern beim Möbelkauf beraten hatte, angeblich völlig idiotensicher. Idiotensicher, in der Tat. Vermutlich musste man ein völliger Idiot sein, um die Möbel unfallfrei zusammenzusetzen. _Vielleicht sollte ich David rufen..._ Nein, das war unfair. _Er ist ja nicht wirklich dumm; er ist bloß ein Junge, und dafür kann er nichts._ Jemand klopfte an ihre Tür, und Tia unterdrückte den Impuls, mit einer wirklich gemeinen Beleidigung zu reagieren. „Ja?"  
„Teatime!", verkündete Riley durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch. Sein Glück, sonst hätte er wohl Tolstojs ‚_Krieg und Frieden_' an den Kopf bekommen.  
„Eines Tages werde ich dich in deinem verdammten Tee ersäufen", zischte sie übellaunig.  
„Für dich ist auch Kaffee da!"  
Andererseits war er trotz seiner Teemanie manchmal doch echt lieb. Seufzend verließ sie ihr Zimmer und ging in die Küche, um ihren Frust über den widerspenstigen Schrank in Kaffee zu ertränken. Allerdings hatte sie bestimmt nicht mit dem gerechnet, was nun auf sie zukam.  
Misato lächelte mütterlich und fragte: „Wer ist eigentlich Takuro Yamamoto?"  
„Er ist im Fußballteam unserer Schule. Warum?"  
„Er hat gestern zweimal angerufen und wollte dich sprechen. Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen sollte?" „Nein. Definitiv nicht. Woher hat er überhaupt unsere Nummer?"  
„Keine Ahnung. Auf jeden Fall klang er ziemlich schüchtern. Wie niedlich!"  
Tia grummelte ein unflätiges Schimpfwort und steckte die Nase in ihre Kaffeetasse, damit niemand etwas bemerkte, falls sie wider Erwarten rot werden sollte. So ungern sie es zugab: Takuro Yamamoto war genau der Typ Mann, der ihr gefiel. Groß, sportlich, dunkle Haare und relativ helle Augen. Takuros Haar war dunkelbraun, und seine Augen waren blau – eine ungewöhnliche Kombination. Außerdem hatte er ein sehr nettes Lächeln... Aber das beantwortete nicht die Frage, wie er an ihre Telefonnummer gekommen war. Plötzlich dämmerte es ihr. _Dafür bringe ich dich um, du kleines Miststück!_ Sakura war mit dem Libero des Schulteams zusammen. Vermutlich hatte sie sich berufen gefühlt, Amor zu spielen.  
„Ein verliebter Mann überwindet jedes Hindernis", meinte Misato weise.  
„Schwachsinn!", schnappte Tia. „Wie kann er in mich verliebt sein, wenn er mich gar nicht kennt?"  
„Na ja, du bist ein hübsches Mädchen. Du bist klug, und..."  
„Ich bin EVA- Pilotin. Schon klar."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm darauf ankommt..."  
„Es ist mir völlig egal, worauf es ihm ankommt! Er hat mich nur ein paar Mal gesehen! Wie kommt er auf die Idee, einfach hier anzurufen? Wir haben ja noch nicht einmal miteinander gesprochen."  
„Nun ja, wie ich schon sagte: er ist verliebt."  
„Gut, aber ich nicht. Können wir dieses Thema jetzt bitte beenden?"  
„Natürlich. Wenn du darauf bestehst..."  
„Und ob", knirschte Tia.  
„Ich finde es trotzdem total süß!"  
„MISATO!" Takuro Yamamoto konnte froh sein, dass er sich zur Zeit nicht in Tias Reichweite befand, sonst hätte er wohl wirklich leiden müssen.  
„Wie niedlich!", höhnte das Mädchen, während sie ihre Wäsche in den mittlerweile korrekt montierten Schrank einräumte. „Takuro wird noch wesentlich schüchterner sein, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin! Was bildet der Typ sich eigentlich ein? Und was bildet Sakura sich ein? Wie kommt sie auf die Idee, mich mit Yamamoto verkuppeln zu wollen?" Sie warf dem Foto ihrer Mutter einen halb hilflosen, halb wütenden Blick zu. „Dir ist so was bestimmt nie passiert. Du wolltest immer nur Shinji Ikari... Obwohl ich auch nicht verstehen kann, was du ausgerechnet von DEM wolltest. Er ist eine feige Memme."  
Was bei allen Teufeln der Hölle tat sie da eigentlich? Warum sprach sie mit einem Foto? Ihre Mutter war tot. T-O-T. Warum nur konnte sie das nicht endgültig akzeptieren? Warum musste sie immer so tun, als sei Asuka lediglich weit weg? Na ja, sie WAR ja auch weit weg. Sehr, sehr weit weg. Auch wenn ihre Mutter sie meistens unter Druck gesetzt oder mit Verachtung behandelt hatte: Tia vermisste sie. Seufzend hielt sie inne, noch immer auf das Foto schauend. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du mich nicht lieben konntest, aber ich habe dich geliebt. Ich liebe dich immer noch. Trotzdem: wer ist mein Vater?"  
Sie verstand nicht, warum ihr das so wichtig war. Sie hatte niemals einen Vater gehabt; warum konnte sie es nicht dabei belassen? „Na ja, wenigstens kann ich nicht den angeblich für uns Frauen typischen Fehler machen, mir einen Typen zu suchen, der so ist wie mein Vater." Sie wandte sich um und starrte dem Abbild ihrer Mutter in die blauen Augen. „Aber, verdammt, ich wünschte, du hättest mir wenigstens die Wahl gelassen!"

* * *

_OBERSCHULE NORD, NEO-TOKYO 4_

„Stümper."  
Das war alles, was Tia einfiel, wenn sie dem Fußballteam der Schule beim Training zusah. „Das war kein Kopfball, das war eine Zumutung! Warum sagt der Trainer denn nichts?"  
Sakura warf ihr einen verunsicherten Seitenblick zu, schwieg jedoch. Gerade noch rechtzeitig besann Tia sich auf die pure Höflichkeit. „Yutaka ist wirklich der einzige, der weiß, was er tut."  
Sofort hellte sich Sakuras Miene auf, und sie sah wieder zu ihrem Freund hinüber.  
_So was nennt man dann wohl 'Notlüge'... _  
Die beiden Mädchen saßen am Rand des schuleigenen Schwimmbeckens und beobachteten das auf dem Platz nebenan trainierende Fußballteam. Tia verstand nicht ganz, warum Turmspringen hier als geeignete Disziplin für den Schulsport angesehen wurde. Es brachte weder Kondition, noch baute es die Muskeln auf – ihrer Ansicht nach also völlige Zeitverschwendung. Was bitte brachte eine Disziplin, in der man nur elegant aussehen und auch noch lächeln musste, wenn man nach einem jämmerlich gezierten Sprung wie eine ersoffene Ratte wieder auftauchte? Es war nicht so, dass Tia nicht gerne schwamm – vorzugsweise in voller Kampfmontur – aber das hier war einfach nur lächerlich.  
Als Sakura aufgerufen wurde, machten die Jungs gerade eine Pause. Natürlich hatten sie nichts besseres zu tun, als die Mädchen anzustarren. Yutaka Naoe, Sakuras Freund, kassierte ein paar derbe Knüffe und einige nicht weniger krude Anspielungen, woraufhin der Ärmste tomatenrot anlief. Nicht, dass Tia wirklich Mitgefühl mit ihm gehabt hätte... So etwas blockte man einfach mit einer entsprechenden Antwort ab. Aber dazu schien das Weichei nicht den Mut zu haben. Na ja, wenigstens fiel es Sakura leicht, in der Beziehung ihren Willen durchzusetzen...  
Die Lehrerin rief Tia auf; hocherhobenen Hauptes ging die EVA-Pilotin zum Sprungbrett, die tuschelnden Jungen ignorierend. Auch Takuro, der schüchtern die Hand hob und ihr zuwinkte, wurde mit Nichtbeachtug gestraft. Tia kam sich vor wie ein Tier im Zoo, als sie auf den Turm stieg und schließlich auf dem Brett stand. Ein vager Anflug von Unwohlsein machte sich in ihrer Magengegend bemerkbar; sie wusste schon, warum sie Sprungtürme sonst mied. Hoffentlich bemerkte niemand von denen da unten, dass sie einen Moment länger als üblich innehielt...  
Mit einem tiefen Atemzug nahm sie Anlauf und sprang, vollführte einen eleganten Salto und tauchte fast völlig gerade ins Wasser ein. Auch wenn sie dieses Affentheater nicht mochte: auch hier würde sie sich keine Blöße geben.  
Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären...  
Unwirsch versuchte sie, die leise Stimme in ihren Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen, als sie aus dem Becken stieg und ihr Handtuch von Miyuki entgegennahm.  
„Er hat dir die ganze Zeit zugesehen!", flüsterte Megumi ihr aufgeregt zu.  
Tia warf ihrer Freundin einen betont ausdruckslosen Blick zu. „Wer?"  
„Na, Takuro natürlich. Ich glaube, er steht auf dich..."  
„Oh bitte. Wahrscheinlich ist er nur notgeil."  
„Tia-chan!" Quietschend und kichernd drängten die Mädchen zur Umkleidekabine; nur Tia sah, dass Takuro ihr zulächelte.

* * *

_MISATO KATSURAGIS APARTMENT_

„Tia! Du hast Besuch!"  
Mehr überrascht als genervt schlängelte Tia sich zwischen den restlichen Umzugskartons hindurch in die Diele und zur Wohnungstür, wo Misato sich bereits angeregt mit dem Besucher unterhielt. _Das ist aber jetzt nicht wahr, oder?_ Der Gesprächspartner der Subkommandantin war – Takuro Yamamoto! Als er sie sah, schienen seine Augen regelrecht aufzuleuchten. _Nein... Bitte nicht..._  
„Komban wa, Tia."  
„Äh... Hallo..."  
„Ich bin Takuro Yamamoto."  
„Ja... Ich weiß."  
„Ich... ähm..." Er stockte; verlegen hielt er ihr einen Blumenstrauß unter die Nase.  
_Nelken – hübsch, aber einfallslos._ „Danke." _Verdammt noch mal, was will er hier?_  
„Möchtest du nicht hereinkommen?", fragte Misato in einem Ton, für den Tia ihr am liebsten auf der Stelle den Hals umgedreht hätte.  
„Oh... Nein, danke... Ich wollte nur..."  
_Nun spuck' s schon aus!_ „Sag mal, Misato, wolltest du nicht noch die Videos sortieren?"  
„Ja, natürlich. Auf Wiedersehen, Takuro!"  
„Äh... auf Wiedersehen, Katsuragi-san." Wenigstens konnte Misato jetzt keinen Schaden mehr anrichten. „Also..." Er schien seinen gesamten Mut zusammenzunehmen; den würde er auch bald brauchen, wenn er so weitermachte. „Tia, ich weiß, dass wir uns eigentlich gar nicht kennen, aber... Ich würde das gerne ändern. Was ich damit meine, ist... ähm..."  
„Ja?" _Komm zur Sache!_  
„Würdest du mit mir zum Schultanz gehen?"  
„Was?" _Und deswegen macht er einen derartigen Aufstand?_  
„Na ja... Der Schultanz. Freitag in zwei Wochen."  
Tias erster Gedanke war, dass er mit seinen Freunden eine Wette abgeschlossen hatte. Wenn das der Fall war, sollte sie ihm eigentlich die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen und ihn fortan nie wieder eines Blickes würdigen. „Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, hinzugehen..."  
Seine schönen blauen Augen weiteten sich etwas; er schien ernsthaft erstaunt zu sein. „Warum denn nicht?"  
Entweder, sie bekannte jetzt Farbe, oder sie erzählte ihm etwas von Arbeit und EVA-Tests... „So was ist nicht mein Ding."  
Wieder lächelte er sie an; für einen Sportler sah er unverschämt gut aus... „Und wenn ich dich darum bitte? Ich würde dich gerne kennenlernen, Tia."  
_Kennenlernen oder flachlegen?_ Lief das nicht auf dasselbe hinaus? Sie war schon dabei, ihn abzuwimmeln, als sie an Hitomi und die anderen dachte. Sie würden ihr die Hölle heißmachen, wenn sie nicht bei dieser stumpfsinnigen Veranstaltung erschien... Es würde aussehen, als habe sie Angst... Abgesehen davon konnte sie sich ja wohl noch einen Schüler vom Hals halten, wenn es sein musste... „Gut. In Ordnung."  
„War das gerade ein ‚ja'?", erkundigte Takuro sich vorsichtig.  
_Idiot..._ „Ich denke schon."  
„Ist es dir recht, wenn ich dich um halb acht abhole?"  
„Ja. Aber bis dahin sind wir wahrscheinlich ins Penthouse umgezogen. Nicht, dass du nachher hier klingelst und dich wunderst, dass keiner aufmacht."  
„Gut..." Er verabschiedete sich höflich und wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. „Dein Sprung heute war echt toll."  
„Danke." Irgendwie war er ja doch ganz niedlich.


	19. Phase 18: Red eyes in the dark

_**Phase 18: Red eyes in the dark**_

_NERV-HAUPTQUARTIER, KONFERENZRAUM 1_

„Was ist mit dir?", wollte Riley wissen.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Du benimmst dich irgendwie... komisch."  
Tia seufzte. „Danke für diese extrem präzise Definition, Dr. Thornton."  
„Na ja, es ist wie ganz zu Anfang."  
„Und? Was ist daran schlecht?"  
Er holte tief Luft; ihm war wohl nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass er sich auf ziemlich dünnem Eis bewegte. „Du... mauerst."  
„Ach?"  
„Du weißt, was ich meine."  
„Tue ich das?"  
„Ich denke schon."  
„Selbst wenn: was geht es dich an?" Bevor sie ihre Diskussion – falls man diesen Dialog als solche bezeichnen konnte - weiterführen konnten, kamen David, Misato und Ritsuko herein.  
„Guten Morgen", meinte Ritsuko ekelhaft gut gelaunt.  
„Oh. Ist es inzwischen Morgen?"  
„Wir haben ein Uhr morgens japanischer Zeit."  
Tia gähnte verstohlen. „Aha. Können wir jetzt gehen?"  
„Leider nicht. Wir müssen noch die Ergebnisse durchsprechen. Aber keine Angst, du wirst noch genug Zeit für deinen Schönheitsschlaf haben."  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
Misato, David und Riley zuckten zusammen; ihnen war dieser gereizte Tonfall nur zu gut bekannt. „Ich habe gehört, dass du heute Abend ein Date mit einem sehr gutaussehenden jungen Mann hast..."  
„So, hast du. Und von wem, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
Jetzt begriff auch Ritsuko den Ernst der Lage. „Oh, weißt du..."  
„Misato also. Was kommt als nächstes? Ratschläge zum Thema Verhütung?"  
„Keine schlechte Idee", warf die Subkommandantin selbstmörderisch ein.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was euch mein Privatleben angeht. Ich gehe lediglich mit Takuro zum Schultanz, das ist alles. Ich werde weder mit ihm durchbrennen noch ihn heiraten oder mich von ihm schwängern lassen. Punkt."  
„Und wenn er..."  
„Ende der Diskussion." Tias Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden; David bewegte sich möglichst unauffällig in Richtung Tür, und Misato wischte sich – wohl eher unwillkürlich – den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
Wie so oft bemühte sich Riley, eine Eskalation zu verhindern. „Können wir jetzt bitte die Ergebnisse durchsprechen? Ich bin nämlich müde."  
„Ja, natürlich." Lächelnd legte Ritsuko einen Berg bedruckten Computerpapiers auf den Tisch. „Dann wollen wir mal..."

* * *

_MISATO KATSURAGIS PENTHOUSE_, _dreizehn Stunden später_

„IST JA SCHON GUT!" Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Im Nachthemd und mit wirrem Haar stolperte Tia, noch immer halb schlafend, zur Tür. Hatte Misato mal wieder ihren Schlüssel vergessen? Wer auch immer es war – er oder sie schien sich auf die Klingel gelehnt zu haben. Schimpfend riss Tia die Tür auf. „Sind Sie schwerhörig oder lebensmüde? Das ist doch..." Verwirrt brach sie ab. Vor ihr stand ein Mädchen, das etwa in ihrem Alter zu sein schien. Sie war allerdings etwa zehn Zentimeter kleiner als Tia und aufgetakelt wie ein Model. Langes, blondiertes Haar fiel in einer weichen Dauerwelle um ein puppenhaftes, definitiv zu stark geschminktes Gesicht, das momentan durch das demonstrativ gerümpfte Stupsnäschen etwas verzerrt wirkte. Der Neuankömmling taxierte Tia mit kritischen Blicken vom Kopf bis Fuß, und die EVA- Pilotin wurde sich ihrer harten Gesichtszüge, ihrer wirren roten Haare, ihren Augenringen, ihrem wegen ihrer Periode besonders käsigen Teint und ihres durch den langen Krankenhausaufenthalt noch immer mageren Körpers unangenehm bewusst. Schließlich beendete Miss World ihre Inspektion.  
„Ich will zu Riley." Sie war unfreundlich – sehr gut. So musste Tia wenigstens auch nicht freundlich zu ihr sein.  
„Riley schläft."  
„Er... schläft?"  
„Wir hatten heute nacht Reaktivierungstests. Komm später noch mal wieder." Damit machte sie Anstalten, die Tür zu schließen.  
„Halt! Ich bin sicher, er wird mich sehen wollen. Immerhin bin ich seine Freundin."  
„Seine..." Tia schluckte; _das_ da war _Rileys_ Freundin? Eigentlich hatte sie dem Briten einen besseren Geschmack zugetraut. „Wie ich schon sagte: Riley schläft. Und ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht wecken." Wieder dieser abschätzige Blick, der in Tia das Verlangen weckte, das blondierte Biest eigenhändig zu erwürgen.  
„Du bist bestimmt diese Langley, das Second First Child, oder?"  
„Ja."  
„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Kein Wunder, dann musst du ja frustriert sein."  
Das reichte jetzt wirklich. Sie brachte gerade die Schimpfwörter, die sie diesem billigen Playmate-Verschnitt an den Kopf werfen wollte, in eine strategisch günstige Reihenfolge, als Riley auf den Flur trat. „Heavens... _Kelly_?"  
Miss World – _Kelly_, korrigierte Tia sich in Gedanken – quietschte entzückt, stürmte an Tia vorbei in den Flur und fiel Riley begeistert um den Hals, wobei sie, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, heftig mit seinen gebrochenen Rippen kollidierte. _Memme! Nur wegen ein paar gebrochener Knochen muss er noch lange nicht so wehleidig aus der Wäsche gucken!_  
„Äh... Kelly... Was machst du denn hier?"  
„Ich musste doch unbedingt nach dir sehen, wo du doch sooooo schwer verletzt warst! Ich bleibe das Wochenende über hier in Tokyo!"  
„Oh..."  
„Und du hast mir sooooo lange nicht geschrieben, Sweetheart!"  
_Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht..._ Tia würgte und floh ins Badezimmer. _Ich HASSE es, meine Tage zu haben!_  
„Tia?" Riley hatte sich offenbar kurzzeitig aus Kellys Klammergriff befreit und war Tia ins Bad gefolgt.  
„Lass' mich in Ruhe!", keuchte sie zwischen zwei Würgreflexen.  
„Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?"  
„Nein." Sie übergab sich erneut, obwohl ihr Magen so gut wie leer war.  
„Keine Sorge, Riley-Sweetheart", bemerkte Kelly zuckersüß, „sie sorgt nur dafür, dass ihre Figur schön klapprig bleibt."  
„Kelly, warte bitte im Wohnzimmer." Energisch zog Riley die Tür zu, obwohl Kelly Anstalten machte, zu schmollen. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei Tia und ging neben ihr in die Hocke. „Was hast du?", wollte er, eindeutig besorgt, wissen.  
„Nichts!", giftete sie und verabschiedete sich von einem weiteren Schwall Gallenflüssigkeit.  
„Das sieht mir aber absolut nicht nach ‚nichts' aus."  
„Weißt du was? Studier' Sozialpädagogik!"  
„Ich dachte eher an Kriminalistik. Aber mal im Ernst: bist du krank?"  
„Ich... ich hab' meine Tage", gestand sie und spürte verlegen, dass sie rot anlief. Eigentlich handelte es sich um einen völlig natürlichen zyklischen Vorgang, der absolut notwendig für das Überleben der menschlichen Art war... und trotzdem war es ihr ungemein peinlich. Als Elitesoldatin kotzte man sich nicht die Seele aus dem Leib, nur weil man menstruierte!  
„Oh..." Wenigstens wurde er auch rot. „Ist das für dich jedes Mal so schlimm?"  
„Ja. Und?" Es wurde immer schlimmer... Tia fühlte sich, als habe er sie mit einem Kuscheltier erwischt. _Er wird mich für schwach halten..._  
„Entschuldige bitte. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten. Es geht mich ja auch nichts an."  
„Stimmt. Außerdem solltest du dich um Kelly kümmern. Immerhin ist sie extra wegen dir aus Großbritannien hergekommen."  
Er ignorierte das völlig. „Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun?"  
„Nein. Danke. Bitte, keinen Tee!"  
„Okay, dann nicht – auch wenn ich dir gerade einen anbieten wollte. Wie wär's mit einer Wärmflasche? Äh... das ist doch mit Bauchkrämpfen verbunden, oder?"  
„Ja, stimmt. Aber du musst nicht..."  
„Blödsinn. Leg du dich wieder hin, und ich bringe dir gleich die Wärmflasche."  
Sie lächelte kläglich. „Danke."  
„Nichts zu danken."

* * *

_AULA DER OBERSCHULE NORD, NEO-TOKYO 4,_ _weitere zehn Stunden später_

Der Schultanz war ein echter Alptraum, zumindest für Riley Matthew Thornton, den Piloten von EVA-05. Ähnlich wie Tia verabscheute auch er betrunkene, pubertierende Trottel – und die traten hier nun wirklich en masse in Erscheinung. Viel schlimmer war für ihn allerdings das weibliche Wesen, das bereits den ganzen Abend wie eine Klette an ihm klebte. Er hatte durchaus seine Gründe gehabt, Kelly nicht mehr zu schreiben...  
„Ich hab' dich ja sooooo vermisst", zirpte sie gerade schätzungsweise zum hundertfünfzigsten Mal an diesem Abend.  
_Ich dich aber nicht!_ Natürlich war er viel zu höflich, um so etwas tatsächlich zu sagen. Manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich, etwas mehr so wie Tia zu sein. Andererseits hatte sie diesen Fußball spielenden Schleimbeutel am Hals... Suchend sah er sich um. _Ah, da ist sie ja._ In ihrem kurzen, ärmellosen, aber hochgeschlossenen schwarzen Kleid im Uniformstil sah sie einfach hinreißend aus. Ihr rotes Haar fiel wild über ihre Schultern, und ihre Augen blitzten, als sie über etwas lachte, das einer von Takuros Freunden gerade gesagt hatte. Riley konnte es Takuro definitiv nicht übel nehmen, dass er sich in Tia verguckt hatte. Andererseits... Irgendwie nahm er es ihm doch übel. „Besorgst du mir noch was zu Trinken, Sweetheart?"  
„Natürlich." Froh, wenigstens für kurze Zeit von Kelly wegzukommen, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Getränkestand. Während er Kellys Glas an der Bowleschüssel auffüllte, bekam er unweigerlich das Gespräch zweier Jungen aus der Klasse über ihm mit. „Und ich sage dir, er kriegt sie heute Abend noch rum."  
„Die doch nicht!"  
„Wetten das?"  
„Die eiserne Jungfrau? Miss EVANGELION? Du spinnst doch."  
Zweifellos ging es um Tia. Riley folgte den beiden unauffällig_. „Man belauscht die Gespräche anderer Leute nicht"_, mahnte seine gute Erziehung in seinem Hinterkopf.  
_„Kann schon sein"_, hielt er dagegen. _„Aber das hier ist definitiv eine Ausnahmesituation."_  
„Ich sage dir, mit dem Zeug in ihrem Drink weiß sie nicht mehr, wo oben und unten ist. Und wenn sie erst mal mit ihm gepennt hat, muss sie auch mit ihm gehen, sonst verliert sie das Gesicht."  
„Wenn es niemand erfährt?"  
„Mensch, bist du wieder schwer von Begriff! Wir erzählen es überall rum! Das sind wir Yamamoto schuldig, immerhin sind wir seine Kumpels!"  
Warum war Riley nicht darüber erstaunt, dass einer dieser Mistkerle der ältere Bruder von Nonaka, Davids seltsamem Freund, war? Beunruhigt suchte er in der Menge der tanzenden Jugendlichen Tia. Da war sie, eng an diesen Bastard Yamamoto geschmiegt. Riley stürzte auf den Flur, zückte sein Handy und rief Misato an.  
„Ja?"  
„Misato, hier ist Riley. Könntest du so nett sein, uns abzuholen?"  
„Jetzt schon? Ist etwas passiert?"  
„Könnte man so sagen. Tia fühlt sich nicht wohl."  
„Gut, ich kann in etwa einer Viertelstunde da sein."  
„Danke." Ohne ihr Gelegenheit zu weiteren Fragen zu geben, legte er auf und ging in die Aula zurück. Wo waren Tia und der Schleimbeutel geblieben?  
„Sweetheart, wo bleibst du denn so lange?" Kelly umarmte ihn von hinten; unwirsch befreite er sich von ihrem Klammergriff.  
„Hast du David gesehen?"  
„Aber Sweetheart..."  
„Bitte, Kelly. Jetzt nicht."  
„Was hast du denn?", schmollte sie.  
Riley beachtete sie gar nicht; er hatte gerade David ausfindig gemacht. „Dave! Hey, Dave!"  
Breit grinsend und eine beachtliche Alkoholwolke vor sich her schiebend trat der junge Amerikaner zu ihm. Offiziell war Alkohol zwar verboten, aber der ein oder andere Schüler hatte eine Möglichkeit gefunden, seine Vorräte hereinzuschmuggeln und unters Volk zu bringen.  
„Riley, mein Freund. Was gibt's?"  
„Dave, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun."  
„Worum geht's?"  
„Misato kommt gleich her, und..."  
„Ein Engel?"  
„Nein. Ein Anschlag auf Tias guten Ruf."  
„Was?"  
„Das erkläre ich dir später. Ich muss jetzt Tia suchen. Sei so nett bring' Kelly zu ihrem Hotel, ja?"  
„Moment mal, Riley Thornton! Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Jetzt war Kelly eindeutig wütend.  
„Später."  
„Irrtum. Ich verlange JETZT eine Erklärung."  
„Es ist ein Notfall."  
„Aber Sweetheart..."  
„NENN' MICH NICHT SWEETHEART!", zischte er, aufs Äußerste gereizt. „Ich komme morgen zu dir ins Hotel, und wir reden darüber, in Ordnung? Aber jetzt habe ich keine Zeit dazu. Wie sieht's aus, Dave?"  
„Kein Thema, Kumpel."  
„Danke. Ich schulde dir was." Damit stürzte er sich ins Gewühl, ohne auf Kellys Proteste zu achten.

Fünf Minuten später war er wirklich nervös. Wenn noch nicht einmal Tias krankhaft neugierige Freundinnen sie gesehen hatten, war das ein echtes Alarmsignal. _Na schön. Wo würde ich hingehen, wenn ich mit einem Mädchen bei einer solchen Veranstaltung allein sein wollte? Yamamoto ist Klassensprecher; er hat also einen Schlüssel zum Krankenzimmer..._  
Riley sprintete los, geflissentlich die Proteste der Leute missachtend, die er dabei anrempelte. Vor der entsprechenden Tür zögerte er einen Moment; hatte er tatsächlich das Recht dazu, sich einzumischen?  
„Ich weiß nicht, Takuro... Nein, lass' das..."  
„Ach komm schon, da ist doch nichts dabei! Alle machen es."  
Tia kicherte nervös. „Nein, Takuro... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist..."  
Das war definitiv zu viel. Energisch riss Riley die Tür auf. „Nimm deine Hände von ihr, du Dreckskerl!"  
Takuro fuhr erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich zu Riley um; ganz offensichtlich hatte er bereits einiges getrunken. „Was willst DU denn?"  
„Mach' keinen Ärger, Yamamoto."  
Tia sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an, hilflos ihr geöffnetes Kleid vor ihrer Brust zusammenhaltend. Riley trat zu ihr und half ihr behutsam, den Reißverschluss wieder zu schließen.  
„Komm", sagte er sanft.  
„He, was fällt dir ein?"  
„Diese Frage sollte ich dir stellen. Es ist ja wohl wirklich erbärmlich, ein Mädchen unter Drogen zu setzen, damit sie mit dir schläft! Abgesehen davon hat sie gerade laut und deutlich gesagt, dass sie das nicht will. Welchen Teil von ‚Nein' hast du nicht verstanden?"  
Takuro stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Jetzt reicht' s mir aber!"  
„Ja, mir auch", entgegnete Riley ruhig – und verpasste seinem Kontrahenten einen gezielten Kinnhaken. Es reichte nicht aus, um Takuro zu betäuben, aber zumindest war er irritiert. Riley nutzte das aus und zog Tia auf den Gang, quer durch die Aula und auf den Parkplatz. Sie schien gar nicht wirklich zu begreifen, was passiert war.  
„Ist dir kalt?", fragte Riley leise.  
„Ich... weiß nicht..." Ihre Augen wirkten glasig; Riley begann sich zu fragen, was für eine Substanz es gewesen war, die Nonaka der Ältere erwähnt hatte und wie viel Alkohol Tia vorher schon getrunken hatte. Wortlos reichte er ihr seine Jacke, in die sie sich dankbar einkuschelte. Er begann gerade zu befürchten, dass Yamamoto sie bald aufgespürt haben würde, als Misato auf den Parkplatz fuhr und direkt vor ihnen hielt. „Na, ihr zwei? Wo habt ihr denn David gelassen?"  
„Er bringt Kelly ins Hotel." Riley zögerte; erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Misato nicht alleine in ihrem Auto saß. Die Beifahrertür wurde geöffnet, und eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt stieg aus.  
Misato wies auf den Mann und sagte lächelnd: „Darf ich euch Dr. Kaworu Nagisa vorstellen? Ich habe ihn gerade vom Flughafen abgeholt. Er wird..."  
Riley hatte gerade noch Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, dass Nagisa nachts eine dunkel getönte Brille trug, als Tia zu schreien begann.

* * *

_NEO-TOKYO 4, CITY_

Sie wusste nicht genau, wohin sie lief, aber sie lief um ihr Leben.  
„Tia!" Rileys Stimme, unendlich weit weg. Die Angst umklammerte ihr Herz noch immer wie ein Schraubstock; sie durfte nicht stehen bleiben, durfte sich nicht einmal umsehen... Sie stolperte über eine unsauber verlegte Betonplatte auf dem Gehsteig, fiel hin und schürfte sich schmerzhaft die Knie auf. Schritte näherten sich. Sie musste weg, musste fliehen... Aber ihre Knie taten so weh... „Hey, was ist denn los?" Riley legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ganz ruhig. Erzähl' mir, was los ist, okay?"  
„Er... er ist..." Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen; ein hysterischer Lachkrampf schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.  
„Kannst du aufstehen?" Er half ihr hoch und nahm vorsichtig ihren Arm. „Komm, wir gehen nach Hause..."  
Tia kicherte noch immer schrill, obwohl sie eigentlich eher den Tränen nah war.  
„Okay. Ganz langsam." Er trug sie mehr, als dass sie lief; der Alkohol und die unbekannte Droge, die Takuro ihr vorhin aufgedrängt hatte, begannen erst jetzt richtig zu wirken. Außerdem zitterte sie noch immer vor Angst. Verschwommen bekam sie mit, dass sie mit der Straßenbahn fuhren. Riley murmelte beruhigende Worte und strich ihr sanft über die Haare. Das Stück von der Haltestelle bis zu ihrer Wohnung musste er sie dann tatsächlich tragen, da ihre Beine ihr den Dienst versagten. „Lass' mich runter", murmelte sie verstört.  
„Rede keinen Unsinn. Du kannst nicht mal mehr gerade stehen."  
„Das ist es nicht. Ich glaube, ich muss kotzen."

* * *

_MISATO KATSURAGIS PENTHOUSE_

Sie lag in ihrem Bett und betete darum, dass das Zimmer endlich aufhörte, sich zu drehen. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich zum dritten Mal übergeben. Riley hatte ihr, hilfsbereit, wie er nun mal war, einen Eimer ans Bett gebracht, ihr den Kopf gestützt, ihr Wasser gebracht, ihr Kopfkissen wieder aufgeschüttelt... Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
_Sie läuft durch endlose Häuserschluchten, wird verfolgt und kann sich nirgendwo verstecken. In der Luft liegt das Dröhnen von Bomben, und es riecht nach Blut... Sie stolpert und landet auf etwas Weichem. Entsetzt wird ihr bewusst, dass es ein Leichenhaufen ist - und sie direkt in die toten, blicklosen Augen ihrer Mutter sieht. Panisch versucht sie aufzustehen; die Leichen geraten in Bewegung, und sie erkennt in den zerfetzten Körpern und in Todesangst erstarrten Gesichtern noch andere Menschen aus ihrem Bekanntenkreis: Jörn Hansen, Misato, Hitomi, Noriko, Ritsuko, David, Riley... Ein leises, kaltes Lachen ertönt. Sie hebt den Kopf; aus einer sich vor dem dunklen Nachthimmel nur undeutlich abzeichnenden Silhouette glüht ein purpurrotes Augenpaar. Mit einem Mal ändert sich die Szenerie etwas. Die Leichen haben nun andere Gesichter. Sie kann ihnen keine Namen zuordnen, doch alle sind ihr seltsam vertraut... Die Häuserschluchten werden zu einem weiten Trümmerfeld, in dessen Mitte ein halb eingestürzter, noch immer brennender Turm steht. Sie tastet nach ihrem Schwert, greift jedoch daneben. Die Waffe rutscht den Leichenhaufen hinunter. Bei dem Versuch, sie zu erreichen, berührt sie das blutige Gesicht einer Leiche, spürt die feuchten, leeren Augenhöhlen... Und der rotäugige Schatten kommt näher.  
_Tia schrie. Jemand strich ihr über die Haare, wischte ihr verschwitztes Gesicht mit einem feuchten Tuch ab und drückte tröstend ihre Hand.  
„Ganz ruhig, Red. Es ist nur ein Traum... Ich bleibe bei dir und passe auf dich auf. Versuch zu schlafen..."  
_Du bist hier... Du lebst._ Ihr wurde warm.


	20. Phase 19: When the lightning strikes

_**Phase 19: When the lightning strikes**_

Als sie wieder wach wurde, saß Riley an ihrem Bett; er hielt noch immer ihre Hand, obwohl er inzwischen eingeschlafen war. Sie hatte ihn eigentlich nicht wecken wollen, doch als sie vorsichtig ihre Hand aus seiner zog, wachte er augenblicklich auf.  
„Guten Morgen", wünschte sie ihm leise.  
„Guten Morgen. Alles klar?"  
„Hast du das Kennzeichen des Engels notiert, der mich überfahren hat?"  
„Takuro."  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich..."  
Er sah sie besorgt an, hielt sich aber klugerweise mit Kommentaren jeglicher Art zurück. „Möchtest du frühstücken?", fragte er statt dessen.  
„Nein. Ich glaube, ich kann jetzt nichts essen. Aber... könnte ich einen Tee bekommen?" Das war also der Tag, an dem sie aus freien Stücken um einen Tee bat... die Apokalypse musste unmittelbar bevorstehen.  
„Natürlich." Er verließ das Zimmer; eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, sich aufzusetzen, doch sie schaffte es kaum, die Augen offenzuhalten. Ihre Lider waren schwer wie Blei, und alles verschwamm... Kraftlos ließ sie sich zurücksinken und war bereits wieder eingeschlafen, als Riley mit dem Tee zurückkam.

Lächelnd betrachtete Riley seine Kollegin; anders als in der Nacht war ihr Schlaf nun tief und ruhig. Vielleicht konnte er es jetzt riskieren, sie kurz alleine zu lassen, um die Sache mit Kelly zu klären. Leise verließ er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Nach einer nahezu schlaflosen Nacht war er auch nicht mehr besonders fit und schon gar nicht bereit für die ernsthafte Grundsatzdiskussion mit Misato, die nun unweigerlich folgen würde.  
„Riley, komm bitte ins Wohnzimmer."  
Er nahm auf dem Sofa Platz und bereitete sich innerlich auf eine furchtbare Standpauke vor. Misato musterte ihn forschend. „Was ist gestern Abend passiert?"  
„Tia hat ein bisschen zu viel getrunken. Das ist alles."  
„Natürlich. Deswegen ist sie auch schreiend weggelaufen."  
„Sie ist im Moment etwas... überreizt. Sie hat... na ja... sie hat ihre Periode."  
„Und warum wolltest du mich nicht zu ihr lassen?"  
Das war allerdings eine höfliche Untertreibung; Riley hatte sich zwischen Tia und die Tür gestellt und Misato mit Aussagen wie „Raus!" und „Lass' sie in Ruhe!" hinaus komplimentiert. „Wie ich schon sagte: es ging ihr nicht besonders. Im Übrigen wäre ich dir sehr dankbar, wenn du sie schlafen lassen würdest. Sie braucht noch Ruhe."  
Die Subkommandantin zögerte. „Riley... War da was mit Takuro? Hat er sich danebenbenommen?" „Darf ich jetzt bitte duschen gehen? Ich habe noch was zu erledigen."  
Erstaunlicherweise akzeptierte Misato den Themenwechsel widerspruchslos. „Ja, natürlich. Wolltest du nachher zu Kelly?"  
„Ja. Wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen."  
„Soll ich dich zum Hotel fahren?" Ihre plötzliche Freundlichkeit weckte sein Misstrauen, aber andererseits hatte sie gelegentlich solche Anwandlungen.  
„Ja, das wäre sehr nett von dir."  
„Kein Problem", erwiderte sie eine Spur zu fröhlich.

* * *

PALACE HOTEL, NEO-TOKYO 4

Nervös strich Riley sich eine noch vom Duschen feuchte, blauschwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah erneut auf seine Armbanduhr. Vor etwa zehn Minuten hatte er den snobistischen Hotelangestellten am Empfang gebeten, Kelly zu benachrichtigen, und bis jetzt war sie immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Gerade als er zu hoffen begann, dass sie gar nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen wollte, umarmte ihn jemand von hinten. „Da bist du ja, Sweetheart!", quietschte Kelly begeistert. Offenbar würde es doch schwieriger werden, als er gedacht hatte; sie war ihm noch nicht einmal mehr böse. Sanft löste er sich von ihr.  
„Kelly", begann er ernst, „wir müssen reden."

Weitere zehn Minuten später war aus dem sonst eigentlich recht netten Mädchen eine tobende, vor Wut sprühende Furie geworden.  
„Ist es wegen ihr? Wegen dieser magersüchtigen, überspannten Schlampe?"  
Riley atmete tief durch und beschwor sich selbst, ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich weiß nicht, von wem du redest." NATÜRLICH wusste er es, aber so konnte er sich wenigstens einen Ansatzpunkt schaffen, um Kellys Gemeinheiten abzublocken.  
„Na, von dieser... wie war doch ihr Name? Langley!"  
„Tia ist weder magersüchtig noch überspannt, und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du sie nicht mit derart beleidigenden Ausdrücken wie ‚Schlampe' belegen würdest."  
„Dieses rothaarige Miststück..."  
„Das reicht jetzt, Kelly! Es ist nicht wegen Tia – es ist wegen dir. Du bist... einfach niemand, den ich lange in meiner Nähe haben möchte." Er kam sich vor wie ein Untier, etwas derartiges so hart zu sagen... aber es entsprach der Wahrheit. Klar, Kelly hatte ihm rein optisch damals gut gefallen... aber da hatten sie ja auch noch nicht miteinander geredet. Und seit er Tia kannte, hatten sich seine Ansichten und Ansprüche im Bezug auf Mädchen gravierend verändert.  
„..." Kelly starrte ihn für einen Moment sprachlos an; Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. „Du... du elender Mistkerl! Dann geh doch zu deiner Schlampe!"  
Beinahe dankbar dafür, dass sie es ihm so einfach machte, wandte Riley sich ab. Wenn sie nur geweint hätte, wäre er wohl Gefahr gelaufen, Mitleid zu empfinden... so fühlte er nichts als Verachtung. Wortlos verließ er das das Hotel, ohne auf die Beleidigungen seiner Niemals- so- richtig- Freundin zu achten.  
Misato wartete bereits auf dem Parkplatz. „War es schlimm?", erkundigte sie sich mitfühlend. „Nicht schlimmer als sonst", erklärte er. Irgendwie fühlte er sich sogar befreit – bis er den Mann mit der dunkel getönten Brille auf dem Beifahrersitz bemerkte. „..."  
„Oh", meinte Misato entschuldigend, „ich dachte, es wäre ganz gut, wenn Dr. Nagisa sich mal mit Tia unterhält. Er ist Psychologe und hat sich auf Jugendliche mit telekinetischen Fähigkeiten spezialisiert."  
„Klar. Davon gibt es ja auch so viele", bemerkte Riley zynisch.  
Misato warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Steig jetzt bitte ein, damit wir nach Hause fahren können."  
„Danke, aber ich gehe zu Fuß."  
Er wandte sich ab. Misato riss die Fahrertür auf, lief hinter ihm her und hielt ihn zurück. „Was soll das?", zischte sie wütend. „Du benimmst dich unmöglich!"  
„Lass' ihn nicht zu Tia."  
„WIE BITTE?"  
„Wenn du ihn zu Tia lässt, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Sie wird total durchdrehen. Und das zu Recht."  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
„Frag Dr. Nagisa." Damit schüttelte er ihre Hand, die noch immer auf seiner Schulter lag, ab und machte sich auf den Weg zur nahegelegenen Straßenbahnhaltestelle.

* * *

MISATO KATSURAGIS PENTHOUSE

„Herein", rief Tia verschlafen.  
Misato steckte vorsichtig den Kopf ins Zimmer. „ Na, wie fühlst du dich?"  
„Es ging mir schon mal besser." Sie gähnte und streckte sich ausgiebig.  
„Tia, ich habe jemanden mitgebracht, der gerne mit dir sprechen möchte."  
„Oh..."  
„Keine Sorge, du kannst ruhig liegen bleiben, wenn dir danach ist."  
Erleichtert zog Tia die Decke etwas höher; sie war zwar nicht besonders scharf darauf, von irgend jemandem in dieser angeschlagenen Verfassung gesehen zu werden, aber noch weniger wollte sie jetzt aufstehen. „Wer ist es denn?"  
„Dr. Nagisa ist Experte für Telekinese, genauer gesagt für telekinetisch begabte Jugendliche."  
Der Name kam ihr vage bekannt vor, doch sie konnte ihn nicht wirklich zuordnen. Misatos Umschreibung klang allerdings schon obskur genug. „Ein Seelenklempner?"  
„Tia, bitte..."  
„Na schön", gab sie widerwillig nach. Je weniger sie zu diskutieren versuchte, um so schneller würde es vorbei sein – hoffte sie jedenfalls. Ihr Einverständnis währte allerdings genau so lange, bis Dr. Nagisa den Raum betrat. Eine Welle kalten Entsetzens erfasste sie. _Glühende, purpurrote Augen und ein gefühlloses Lachen..._ „Nein! Nicht er!" Ihre Kraft erwachte schlagartig. Feuer pulsierte durch ihre Adern und suchte seinen Weg nach draußen... Sie sprang auf. Ein heißer Luftzug wehte durch das Zimmer, als Tias Kraft frei wurde.  
„TIAIEL! HÖR SOFORT DAMIT AUF!" Misatos Versuch, die EVA- Pilotin aufzuhalten, scheiterte kläglich. Blaue Funken tanzten in Tias Haaren, als sie langsam das Zimmer verließ und Kaworu Nagisa folgte, der ins Badezimmer gestürmt war, um seine brennende Jacke zu löschen. Als er Tia bemerkte, versuchte er zu fliehen, doch es war bereits zu spät: sie stand zwischen ihm und der Wohnungstür.  
„Nein... Tut das nicht... Ich bin nicht hier, um zu kämpfen... Ich möchte mit Euch reden!" Seine Schuhe fingen Feuer. Gleichzeitig brannte die Glühbirne der Flur-Lampe mit einem seltsam dumpfen Knall durch. Die Luft wurde stickig und flimmerte wie an einem besonders heißen Tag. Tia lächelte, als Nagisa hektisch versuchte, sich seiner Schuhe zu entledigen.  
_„Elender Verräter."_  
„Bitte hört mir zu! Erinnert Euch! Ihr seid wie ich!"  
„Wohl kaum." _VERNICHTE IHN!_ Das Verlangen zu töten wurde immer stärker. Die Flammen in ihrem Inneren loderten auf...  
_„Nein."_ Eine kühle Decke schien sich über ihr Feuer zu legen und ihm seine Macht zu nehmen.  
_Er! Aber er ist doch..._ Tia hätte die Blockade höchstwahrscheinlich abschütteln können, doch dazu war sie momentan zu überrascht; dann erst bemerkte sie Riley, der wohl gerade die Wohnung betreten hatte und nun hinter ihr stand.  
_„Tu es nicht."_  
Sie drehte sich halb zu ihm um, und er legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. _„Riley, er ist..."  
„Ich weiß, was er ist"_, unterbrach er sie ruhig.  
_„Du... du weißt...?"  
__„Ja. Und deswegen möchte ich, dass du es nicht tust."  
„Ich verstehe nicht..."  
„Es ist weder der richtige Ort noch der richtige Zeitpunkt."  
„Verdammt, Riley, er ist ein..."  
„Er gehört mir."  
„WAS?"  
„Er hat die Schuld am Tod meines Bruders."_  
Sie sahen einander lange in die Augen; schließlich nickte Tia beinahe unmerklich. _„Er gehört dir, und du bestimmst Zeit und Ort. Du hast die älteren Rechte."_  
Die Wohnungstür fiel zu; Nagisa hatte sich während ihres stummen Dialogs an den beiden Teenagern vorbei geschlichen und die Flucht ergriffen.

* * *

_später_

„Ich kann ein solches Verhalten einfach nicht dulden!" Tia lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und betrachtete Misato mit unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck. „So läuft das nicht! Du kannst nicht einfach so irgendwelche Zivilisten anzünden!"  
„Er ist ein Engel."  
„Werd' jetzt nicht auch noch unverschämt!"  
„Sie hat Recht, Misato. Nagisa ist tatsächlich ein Engel."  
„Riley, geh auf dein Zimmer!"  
„Aber..." „SOFORT!"  
Seine hellen Augen verengten sich, als er zuerst Misato und dann Tia ansah. Tia nickte knapp, und er verließ den Raum.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie du es fertiggebracht hast, aber offenbar hast du sogar Riley mit deinem unmöglichen Verhalten angesteckt. Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht?"  
„Ich kann nur wiederholen, was ich bereits gesagt habe: Kaworu Nagisa ist ein Engel. Ein Pattern Orange. Glaube ich zumindest, aber ich könnte mich natürlich irren."  
„Du bist dir also noch nicht einmal sicher, dass er ein Engel ist? Und dann greifst du ihn an?"  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", korrigierte Tia ruhig. „Ich bin mir nur nicht ganz sicher, ob er ein Pattern Orange oder ein Pattern Blau ist."  
Jetzt hatte Misato endgültig genug. „Weißt du, Tia, in deiner Akte steht zwar sinngemäß, dass du etwas überspannt bist, aber dass du derartig..."  
„Dass ich derartig WAS, Misato?"  
„Achte bitte auf deinen Ton, junge Dame. Ich habe dir bis jetzt einiges durchgehen lassen, weil du eine gute EVA- Pilotin bist, aber ich warne dich: das gibt dir keine diplomatische Immunität. Ich bin immer noch deine Vorgesetzte."  
„Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, warum."  
„Was war das?"  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden." Tia stand auf und machte Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen. „Setz' dich sofort wieder hin!", donnerte Misato. Sie bemühte sich, ruhig zu wirken, doch tatsächlich hatte sie sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt.  
„Nein."  
„Das ist ein Befehl!"  
„Ich stehe lieber."  
„Gut. Wie du willst. Du hast eine Woche Hausarrest."  
Das Mädchen musterte sie kalt. „Wie erbärmlich. Du bist genau wie meine Mutter: wenn dir die Argumente ausgehen, lässt du einfach die Vorgesetzte raushängen."  
„Erbärmlich? Ich bin erbärmlich?"  
„Ja."  
„Und du bist eine rotzfreche Göre, die sich einbildet, die Weisheit mit der Schöpfkelle gefressen zu haben! Und nicht nur das, du trinkst auch noch maßlos viel Alkohol und nimmst Drogen! Und so was schimpft sich EVA- Pilotin!"  
„Erstens nehme ich keine Drogen..."  
„Die Untersuchung deiner Blutwerte von gestern sagt etwas anderes. Wie erklärst du dir das?"  
„Das war Takuros Schuld."  
„Natürlich!", höhnte Misato.  
„Lass' mich ausreden! Zweitens brauchst ausgerechnet DU mir nichts über maßlosen Alkoholkonsum zu erzählen. Wer hängt denn schon morgens mit der Bierdose in der Hand in seinem Büro herum? Wenn ich deine Maßstäbe anlegen würde, müsste ich jetzt sagen: ‚Und so was nennt sich Subkommandantin'. "  
„Dein Benehmen ist absolut unmöglich! Allein schon diese Klamotten! Das ist doch mehr Luft als alles andere! Du läufst herum wie eine... wie eine schlechte Mischung aus Fidel Castro und Madonna in ihrer Anfangszeit!"  
„Ach. Im Gegensatz zu mir hast DU natürlich einen exzellenten Geschmack, was Kleidung anbelangt."  
„Was willst du damit sagen?"  
„Nichts. Ich finde es nur unpassend, dass du in Klamotten herumläufst, für die sogar ich schon zu alt bin."  
„Ich bin zu alt für meinen Kleidungsstil?"  
„Exakt. Und daran ändern deine Verjüngungshormon – Pflaster auch nichts!"  
„Moment mal! Es ist inzwischen völlig normal, dass man solche Hormone nimmt..."  
„Es ist ja nicht nur deine Kleidung. Du kritisiert MEIN Verhalten? Beobachte dich mal."  
„Das reicht jetzt wirklich! Du hast den ganzen nächsten Monat Hausarrest! Keine Treffen mit deiner Clique, keine Experimente im Labor und kein Kampfsporttraining! Hast du mich verstanden?"  
„Sicher. Du hast ja auch laut genug geschrien." Sie wandte sich ab. „Bist du fertig, oder fällt dir noch etwas ein?"  
„Und ob. Du übernimmst außerdem sämtliche Hausarbeiten. Genügend Zeit hast du ja."  
Tia salutierte spöttisch und ging auf ihr Zimmer, ohne sich umzusehen. Misato seufzte; sie musste jetzt dringend mit Ritsuko sprechen. Sie hasste es, Tia mit Hausarrest zu bestrafen, aber sie wusste sich einfach nicht anders zu helfen. Mit einem verstohlenen Blick auf Pen-Pen, der den Streit mit wie immer übellaunigem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet hatte, ging sie in die Küche, um sich ein Bier zu holen. „Es lebe der maßlose Alkoholkonsum!" Als sie Pen-Pen zuprostete, warf ihr der Pinguin nur einen nahezu verächtlichen Blick zu und watschelte in Richtung von Tias Zimmer davon. „Dann eben nicht."

Am nächsten Morgen – es war Sonntag – stand Tia demonstrativ um sechs Uhr morgens auf und putzte möglichst laut klappernd und scheppernd die beiden Badezimmer und die Küche. Misato steckte schlaftrunken den Kopf auf den Gang hinaus. „Was zur Hölle machst du da?"  
Tia nahm Haltung an, salutierte und sagte kalt: „Ma'am, ich erfülle meine Aufgaben, Ma'am!" Türenknallend zog sich die Subkommandantin wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück, was Tia dazu veranlasste, lautstark ‚_Morning has broken_' zu singen, während sie den Flur putzte. So leicht würde Misato sie nicht klein kriegen; in ihrer Ausbildungszeit beim Militär hatte sie vermutlich mehr geputzt und Kartoffeln geschält als die Subkommandantin in ihrem gesamten Leben. Dabei hatte sie auch gelernt, dass sich die Arbeit wesentlich leichter erledigen ließ, wenn man dabei sang; die wirklich schmutzigen Soldatenlieder würde sie allerdings erst im Laufe der nächsten Tage vortragen. Energisch hämmerte sie an Misatos Tür. „Haben Sie Schmutzwäsche, Ma'am?"  
„Du willst doch wohl nicht um diese Zeit waschen!"  
„Warum nicht? Bei den Wäschemengen?"  
Misato reichte ihr schweigend ein Bündel Wäsche.  
„Danke, Ma'am." So leid es ihr tat – Riley würde ihr nächstes Opfer sein. Bei dem Krawall, den sie bis jetzt veranstaltet hatte, war er vermutlich sowieso schon wach. Trotz allem machte sie ihm das Zugeständnis, wesentlich sanfter an seine Zimmertür zu klopfen.  
„Herein." Er klang verschlafen – kein Wunder.  
Tia betrat das Zimmer. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so früh wecken muss, aber ich sammle gerade Schmutzwäsche. Hast du welche?"  
„Es ist Sonntag!"  
„Ja. Und Misato war der Meinung, mich für den Rest des Monats zur Hausarbeit verdonnern zu müssen."  
„Was?"  
Seufzend ließ sie sich auf der Bettkante nieder und berichtete ihm von der hässlichen Szene am vorigen Abend.  
„Heavens..."  
„Ich weiß, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin, Riley. Aber sie hat angefangen!"  
„Hm... Du würdest dich also nicht bei ihr entschuldigen?"  
„Doch. Aber nur, wenn sie sich zuerst bei mir entschuldigt."  
Er sah sie nachdenklich an; zu ihrem Ärger spürte sie, dass sie rot wurde.  
„Riley, sie hat mich sinngemäß eine überspannte, rotzfreche Göre genannt. Und das war noch das harmloseste!"  
„Ich verstehe, dass du sauer bist. Natürlich bist du zu weit gegangen, aber das wäre ich in dieser Situation auch. Auch wenn du dich vergessen hast: im Prinzip hast du recht." Er angelte nach seinem ordentlich über die Lehne seines Bürostuhls gehängtem T-Shirt vom Vortag. „Dann lass' uns mal die Bude auf den Kopf stellen."  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz..."  
„Wir sind doch ein Team, oder?"  
„Na ja... Schon."  
„Siehst du? Wer dich angreift, greift gleichzeitig Dave und mich an."  
„Das heißt?"  
„Das heißt, dass wir beide jetzt das Wohnzimmer aufräumen." Er grinste spitzbübisch. „Du kennst nicht zufällig ein nettes Militärlied?"  
„Doch. Aber wenn wir das singen, lässt sie uns sofort erschießen."


End file.
